


The Long Night

by falling_upwards_slowly



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends With Benefits, death in chapter one?, hero vs vigilante, i think???, idk how much angst this will be, scylla needs a hug again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_upwards_slowly/pseuds/falling_upwards_slowly
Summary: Watching her parents die in an alleyway, Scylla finds herself taking up the mantle of a masked vigilante, promising to fight the sinister mafia cells of Salem Town.When a new group of super heroes emerges two years later, Scylla finds herself stuck between keeping the town safe and running from a government-led organisation hot on her tail. To make matters worse, she had seem to have caught the eye of Dr. Fate- a blonde hero that is perhaps trying to get too close for comfort.> Enemies to Lovers x Superhero AU
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 102
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Scylla is not Batman.
> 
> Hero and anti-hero fall in love au?

The gravestones lined the eerie graveyard. Some recently placed, others crumbling without maintenance. The smell of old stone filled the dry air as Scylla walked between the gravel paths that weaved through the maze of graves.  
  
  
How could a place be so full and empty at the same time? All around her are the tombstones with their faded etching, a roll-call for the people who cannot answer. In the early morning of 3am, there was nobody around but her.  
  
  
She settled herself in front of a tomb stone, as she sung out a seed sound, flowers growing around the tomb, replacing the ones that have wilt due to lack of care.  
  


“Hey dad. How have you been? Salem’s been quiet these few weeks. Remember the new group in town, I told you about last week? The media coined them as the Justice Society. A load of bullshit if you asked me. I think they are just a distraction created to deter people from the real crimes done in this town.”

**Two years ago, she had found her dad lying on the ground.**  
  
  
**Two years ago, she saw him die.**  
  
  
  
_“Dad!”_  
  
  
_Scylla ran towards the body that had fallen._  
  
  
_She had just arrived at her door when she heard the gun go off. When her father had not answered, she made a beeline towards the alleyway around the block._  
  
  
_“Baby girl,” her father’s voice rasped._  
  
  
_Falling to her knees, she grasped his hand and closed her eyes, concentrating on the link between them. She could save him, she knew she could._  
  
  
_“No-no-I’ll pull you down with me,” her father pulled back his hand, an expression twisted in pain on his paled face._  
  
  
_“Dad! I’ll- I’ll call an ambulance!” She searched for her phone. There was no way she was going to let him die on the streets._  
  
  
_“It’s too late, my dear.” He coughed, blood trailing out of his lips. “My old body isn’t going to make it.”_  
  
  
_Her fingers shakily pressed the keypad on her phone as she called for an ambulance._  
  


_“I love you, my dear,” her father whispered._  
  
  
_Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she sobbed, being unable to form a sentence. Her mind was a hurricane- desperately hoping for the ambulance to appear and knowing there was nothing else she could do to save her own father._  
  
  
_“You are of age, my child. You can access the vault me and your mother had left for you. Go out more, my dear, make friends. This old man won’t be here to keep you company anymore.”_  
  
  
_Her father took his last breath as the life left his eyes._  
  
  
_His body stilled._  
  
  
_She threw her body on top of him, clutching his shirt and screaming for him to wake up._  
  
  
_Everything became a blur after that.  
_  
  
  
“I still have not found your killer. But I will.” She took a shot of the gin she held in her other hand, feeling the burn of the alcohol down her throat.  
  
  
She had scanned the security cameras, but there had been nothing. She had been trying to trace anyone who would have wanted her father dead, as he was a top scientist in the weapons field and could have beeped the radar of the criminal organisations. She went from one criminal group to the next, searching for any information on her father’s killer, but they have all lead her to a dead end.  
  
  
**Two years ago, her father had died.**  
  
  
**Two years ago, she had become someone else.**  
  
  
In the recent year, the media had coined her as an unwanted phantom, especially ever since the Justice Society had shown up a few months ago. She was not known for keeping criminals alive to face trials by the justice system, eliciting debate whether vigilantism should be persecuted in the town. Some saw her as a hero who stopped the worst evils in town, while others saw her as a loose canon, taking justice into her own hands.  
  
  
She took her time reciting her week in Salem, a slight annoyance in her voice as she talked about the Justice society who beat her to an interrogation of a drug deal corporation down by the docks.  
  
  
She huffed, realising the content in the bottle of gin was already gone.  
  
  
“I’ll see you soon, dad,” her fingers traced the outlines of the tomb stone before she stood back up.  
  
  
Looking around to make sure no one was in sight, she removed her jacket. She searched the inner pocket and retrieved her mask.  
  
  
As she placed the mask gently on her face, she felt the tingling sensation of her the nano-bots activating as they formed her suit around her. She had been in the midst of creating her kinetic bots in her university lab when the incident happened, giving her the final push to finish her secret project.  
  
  
Her bots were made to allow bullets to bounce off it as well as dissipating a large force. Her suit had saved her many times from danger, allowing her to escape death at times. Despite having the Work, she was still made out of flesh and blood- she was still vulnerable.  
  
  
She wore back her jacket, giving herself a bit of a stretch in her suit. Her suit, jacket and boots were raven black, with a brown weapons belt and her red mask completed the look.  
  
  
Her fingers tapped the left side of her mask twice as her AI system activated.  
  
  
"What can I do for you, Miss Ramshorn?" the robotic voice of her AI rang in her ears.  
  
  
"Any iffy activity tonight?" She asked, ambling back to her motorbike.  
  
  
"A drug deal is happening by the Town Square."  
  
  
She started the engine of her vehicle.  
  
  
**Two years ago, she knew she had to become someone else.**  
  
  
**Two years ago, she became vengeance.**  
  
  
_**Who was she?**_  
  
  
_**She was The Red Hood.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Scylla peered over the ledge at the men who were gathered together beside two trucks. There were six of them in a discussion with two more inside one of the vehicles. They had been talking for awhile yet there had not been an exchange of anything.  
  
  
She had been hiding at the top of the Station, perching like a leopard ready to pounce on prey. She was a little too far to pick up any audio signals but was able to zoom in on the men. Some of the men were in animal masks and she had identified them as the Wonderland gang who have been running around as the new dark horses in the mafia game since a month ago. The other group were unidentified, but their truck was filled with Vertigo, a hallucination drug.  
  
  
_What were the Wonderland gang’s plan with Vertigo?_  
  
  
She rolled her shoulders back and cracked her neck. With her belt, she rappelled halfway down the building, keeping away from the light of the nearby lamp posts.  
  
  
“Mate, my boss said seven hundred thousand for this one, change of plans.” One man said.  
  
  
“Alice said the deal was five hundred.” One of the Wonderland gang members replied.  
  
  
_Alice? That must be the name of the Wonderland’s boss_. Scylla smirked. Perhaps she hiding out for bit was worth while after all.  
  
  
She deactivated her rappel and landed on top the truck with Vertigo.  
  
  
The men jumped at the sound of her landing, immediately grabbing their guns.  
  
  
Within a second, the bullets came flying towards her.  
  
  
Her nano-suit bounced off the force of the bullets as she charged towards the first guy. She slid out her knife dagger and pushed it into his thigh.  
  
  
The man screamed in pain as he collapsed on the ground. Scylla did not have time to check on him as she plucked out her dagger, immediately moving towards the next closest gang member.  
  
  
_Civilians were so easy to break._  
  
  
“Damage level:10%.”  
  
  
She scoffed and concentrated, feeling her palms heating up. She dodged a punch to the face and shot a fire ball at the gang member, causing him and the person behind to stumble to the ground.  
  
  
Shooting off her fire balls, it reduced the number of bullets coming towards her as the men scrambled to find cover.  
  
  
She shook her head and sent a fire ball through the empty vehicle, scattering the men that were hiding behind. She zipped around, throwing punches and kicks in all direction. One by one, they fell to the ground.  
  
  
She sucked in a breath, preparing herself as fire whips appeared in her hands. She waved her hands, manipulating the fire around the two gangs, trapping them in a ring of fire. Dazed, the men huddled together, blood dripped from their faces and clothes, unable to get out of the ring.  
  
  
“Witch!” One Wonderland gang member snarled.  
  
  
Scylla whipped her head in his direction.  
  
  
_Foolish man.  
_  
  
She stepped into their circle of fire and grabbed him by his collar. She dragged his frail body and slammed him into the side of the truck. 

  
“Why do you need Vertigo? And who are they?” She cocked her head to the other group of men.  
  
  
“I- I don’t know! I really don’t!” He closed his eyes tightly as her dagger knife fluttered closely around his throat.   
  
  
“Then you have no use for me,” Scylla spoke through her mask.  
  
  
“Please don’t kill me,” the man whimpered.  
  
  
“You call me a witch, then get scared because I can kill you in a second,” she barked out in laughter. “Civilians are a funny kind.” She swung him around and smashed his body on the ground. He dropped like a sack of potatoes on the asphalt floor, unmoving.  
  
  
She looked back at the rest of the men- faces pale with fright. Guess they are all just lackies. She scowled, knowing she wouldn’t get much information out of them.  
  
  
“Police Department coming, ten blocks down.” Her AI’s voice notified her.  
  
  
She turned her heel.  
  
  
And paused.  
  
  
A figure in blue stood in front of her.  
  


“Scanning identified human.” Her AI’s voice sounded again.  
  
  
Scylla’s eyes roamed the body of the figure that was blocking her path. The person’s suit was made of leather in royal blue with golden boots, belt and cape. A golden helmet in the likes of those from the ancient roman empire completed the look. Inside the suit was a small frame of a woman not much taller than she was, with her blonde hair up in braids. The helmet covered most of her face except her mouth and eyes, which were sparkling with intent.  
  
  
“Are you the Red Hood?” The voice boomed out of the helmet.  
  
  
Scylla let out a small chuckle.  
  
  
“Nice to finally meet you, Doctor Fate.” She recognised the golden helmet from the newspapers. She was one of the new members of the reformed Justice Society.  
  
  
Doctor fate puffed out her chest, hands on her hips.  
  
  
_Cute._ Scylla smirked beneath her mask.  
  
  
“You are interfering with the law. If you want to fight crime in Salem Town, you would need to be registered with FORT.” Doctor Fate frowned.  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes.  
  
  
“Funny. I have been fighting crime ever since the old Justice Society crashed and burnt two years ago. I think I’m doing great on my own.” Scylla told her.  
  
  
Doctor Fate squinted her eyes.  
  
  
“I would have to take you in if you don’t comply, Red Hood. Your antics have not gone unseen by FORT and you do not have the right to take justice in your own hands. They are criminals, but their consequences should be decided by the justice system.”  
  


“Oh? You mean the justice system that led rapists go free because there were supposedly no incriminating evidence? Money laundering men going free because they were people in high places? I have stopped much more drug dealing gangs than the Police in these two years.” She challenged.  
  
  
A yellow lightning struck a feet away from the vigilante’s boots, causing her to flinch slightly.  
  
  
“I’ll have to take you by force if you don’t comply. Your actions have led to many deaths of civilians that could have had a chance at trial” Doctor Fate’s voice was low and threatening, her palm glowing, ready to send another lightning strike towards the vigilante.  
  
  
“I fight as vengeance. These criminals don't deserve a second chance. And don’t get me started on killings- because you know deep down your own activities have caused collateral damage, whether your society wants to admit or not.” Scylla bristled.  
  
  
The sirens of the police cars were getting louder and louder.  
  
  
All of a sudden, something appeared at the corner of Scylla’s eyes. She shifted her footing, barely dodging the unidentified object that zipped pass her in a mere second.  
  
  
_The fuck was that?  
_  
  
“Two humans identified.”  
  
  
The unidentified object zipped pass her again and she looked in the direction it was flying towards.  
  
  
The object- which was a metallic shield with a white star in the center was held by another woman who was roughly ten feet away. She emerged from the shadows, shield on her right arm as she stepped closer. She was in a light blue long sleeved suit, with black boots and utilities belt. She had reddish hair, a black mask covering her eyes and up to the bridge of her nose.  
  
  
_Stargirl. Umm… this is getting interesting._  
  
  
A second later, she heard a flapping sound as a bigger frame tackled her. She was flung into a brick wall with a loud smack.  
  
  
She scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily. Damn that ought to have left a bruise, she thought as she looked up at the figure that steaded herself next to Stargirl.  
  
  
"45% damage."  
  
  
_The fuck?  
_  
  
The first thing Scylla noticed was that the hero had legs for days. She was tall- perhaps slightly more than a head taller than the vigilante. She had brunette hair tied up above her neck in braids, no mask, an expression of absolute annoyance. She had a silver kevlar breast plate with a metallic harness and belt, toned arms showcased with dark green pants and silver boots. Her wings stretched out wide like a hawk’s.  
  
  
_Nightwing._  
  
  
_The leader of the new Justice Society._  
  
  
The screeching halts of the car tires sounded as the police were streaming out of their vehicles. She noticed Commissioner Clary barking out instructions to take in the criminals she had trapped minutes ago.  
  
  
_Crap._ She was definitely outnumbered.  
  
  
“Fuck off. This is my terf.” She snarled, plucking out the smoke bomb grenade from her belt. She threw it to the ground, a cloud of black dust shrouded around her. She rappelled up towards the top of the Station building once more.  
  
  
Scylla looked down, realising Doctor Fate was eyeing her but not seeming to have any intention to make a move. She whipped her head back as she made it to the top of the building. As soon as she unhook the rappel, she darted across the building onto the next one and the next one, making her way down a few more blocks to her motorbike.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“Damn it, she disappeared,” The tallest member of the Justice Society folded her arms.  
  
  
“Come on, Abi, we’ll catch her next time.” The red head patted the shoulder of the taller girl. “You alright there, Rae?” She asked the person hidden beneath the golden helmet.  
  


“Yeah.” Came a short reply.  
  
  
“The Red Hood looked smaller in person.” Nightwing commented, keying in the relevant information onto her tablet. “Now we know they are a ‘she’ and is suggested to have pyrokinesis powers. Super strength by the looks of it, as well.”  
  
  
As Stargirl helped the police round up the criminals, the woman with the golden helmet watched and sighed heavilty. She had seen Red Hood ascending up the building while her comrades were distracted by the smoke- but did not stop her. She could not see through the mask, yet the words the vigilante had spoken weighed in heavy in her thoughts.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Scylla parked her motorbike at the carpark beneath her block. She reached for her pocket and cursed inwardly, realising she had left her keys on her dining table. She checked her mask was in her jacket before stepping towards the main building.  
  
  
Hauling herself over the railings of the stairs, she grimaced as she headed towards the firemen’s ladder. She swung her arm out, grabbing onto her window ledge that was on the third floor.  
  
  
As soon as Scylla opened her window and slid into her room, she collapsed onto her bed. With a weary sigh, she looked at the clock, realising she only had three more hours of shut eyes before she had to be awake for work. Her arm searched for her mask as she took it out of her jacket pocket, tapping the right side of the mask, a small microchip jutted out. She had installed a camera in her mask a year ago and replicated the her father’s face recognition software into her laptop. Her father had connections to FORT, as well as other governing bodies and she was able to bypass firewalls to obtain facial information on anyone registered by the USA. It also helped her track down masked criminals faster as her lens were able to see pass a mask.  
  
  
She reached out for her laptop that was already on her bed and slotted the microchip in, downloading the information for the night. She waited a few minutes for her software to identify the heroes she met during the night.  
  
  
**Nightwing. Leader of the Justice society created by FORT. Real name, Abigail Bellweather. Face of FORT. No secret identity. Abilities: Flight, super strength, invulnerable skin and freeze breath.**  
  
  
**Stargirl. Member of the Justice society created by FORT. Real name, Tally Craven. Secret identity, a pet shop employee by the name of Sylvia Tilly. Weapon: Nth Metal Shield. Abilities: Super strength, unlimited resilience, high dexterity and high perception.**  
  
  
**Doctor Fate. Member of the Justice society created by FORT. Real name, Raelle Collar. Secret identity, a doctor at Salem General Hospital by the name of Carol Danvers. Abilities: Flight, super strength, lightning and healing.**  
  
  
“Raelle Collar,” she muttered, remembering those blue orbs beneath the mask. She had the ability of flight, yet stood there and let me go.  
  
  
_You are very interesting indeed, Raelle Collar._  
  
  
She scanned through a few more news articles about the Justice Society. FORT had rebranded two months ago and they were their new faces to fight crime. There were officially ten of them, though she had not bothered reading up on the rest.  
  
  
Tiredness sunk into her as her eyes fluttered close. Darkness enveloped around her as she fell asleep.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, to clear it up because I think it was really confusing, you might want to google the comic characters to have a better visualisation (i know i kind of failed at the description). 
> 
> Scylla- Costume like the Red Hood, Powers like Constantine  
> Raelle- Costume like Dr. Fate, Powers like Shazam  
> Tally- Costume like Captain America, Powers like Captain America  
> Abigail- Costume like Hawkgirl, Powers like Supergirl


	3. Chapter 3

Scylla switched on the television as the news played. She rolled her eyes when the Justice Society were on screen, Nightwing gleaming with arrogance as they had caught a villain named Soldier Boy.  
  
  
She huffed in annoyance and brought up her shirt, looking at the bruise given to her by Nightwing. The injury had healed quite a bit, but she probably needed a night or two more before she could go out again. It had been two days and she spent her nights tempering with her nano-bots, trying to figure out a new molecule arrangement to improve her suit.   
  


Her phone rang and she answered it after two rings.  
  
  
“Scylla.”  
  
  
“Anacostia.”  
  
  
“The case of kryptonite has arrived. Will you be coming into the office today?”  
  
  
Anacostia was her guardian. After her parents died, she was thrusted into the position of CEO of Ramshorn Industries, the weapons company her father had left for her. Although she was the heir to the company, she had to be trained in its management for three years before taking up the position. And before that, Anacostia would be there to help her.  
  
  
“I’ll be there tomorrow. Taking the day off.”  
  


“Alright. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
  


Scylla let out a light chuckle before ending the call. Anacostia had known about her night activities since her early days and provided technological support and covered for her if need be. She was a woman Scylla could trust and she was grateful for her.  
  
  
She glanced towards her suit, waiting for the remodelling to finish. She had created an additional layer of lead to slip the kryptonite beneath, as well as for extra protection.  
  
  
According to the FORT’s database, Nightwing was weak to this radiation filled rock. While she definitely did not want to kill the popular hero, the rock would provide her with a stronger playing field if they ever met again. She also found out Stargirl had as much invulnerability as her and Doctor Fate would be deem useless if her helmet was taken off.  
  
  
She picked up her suit and wore it on, doing a few kicks and flips to test out if the heaviness of the suit. It definitely made her movement slower, but only barely. She would have to improve her dexterity to be as fast as she was in her old suit.  
  
  
She took it off and clicked a switch on her mask, the nano-bots disintegrating as a suit and moving into the mask. She placed her mask into her gym bag.  
  
  
Perhaps she would train tomorrow.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“Do you think she got scared by me?” Abigail snorted, surveying the area of her night watch. The vigilante had not been spotted three nights in a row.  
  
  
“You mean Red Hood?” Tally replied over the comms.  
  
  
“Doubt it. She seemed like someone who doesn’t give up.” Raelle replied.  
  
  
“How would you know?” Abigail challenged.  
  
  
“The vibes.” The blonde’s reply was short.  
  
  
Abigail rolled her eyes. She knew Raelle had reached the crime scene before her and Tally and had a quick conversation with the vigilante. Whatever they had talked about, it kept Raelle distracted for the past two days. Her comrade had refused to give any other information other than that the Red Hood had a “bloated ego and she did not like the justice system” but the leader knew something was up. She had decided to leave the conversation for another time, seeing how Raelle was never good with someone pushing her too much.  
  
  
“How’s your hospital shift going?” Tally asked, changing the subject after a few minutes of silence.  
  
  
“Boring. It's been a while since the hospital had been this quiet.”  
  
  
“Might have to stand by for something- man with a red beanie beating up a lady in a green dress. Tal, a block away, 3 O’clock.”  
  
  
The leader made sure Tally was running in the right direction before scanning the area again.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Scylla made a beeline towards the door as soon as the clock struck 5pm. She had tinkled around with the kryptonite rock, the whole afternoon, studying its structure and its radiative qualities. She had taken another three days off, immersing herself into kryptonite research.  
  
  
By the evening, she had finished a few new daggers that were made out of the stone, as well as a smoke bomb that expanded kryptonite particles. She double checked her new weapons before slipping them into her gym bag, along with her red mask.  
  
  
Tonight, she was itching to punch something.  
  
  
“Do you need me to pick you up? I’ll be around the corner picking up some books,” Anacostia informed her.  
  
  
Scylla shook her head as she opened the car door. “I’m good. I’ll go home after this.”  
  
  
She waved her hand at her guardian and headed towards the gym. It was a Krav Maga studio. She had started classes since she was ten and had a black belt by sixteen. She greeted the counter staff and walked through the hallway, observing the classes that were going on at the moment.  
  
  
“Scylla!” A guy with a white shirt, black belt with golden stripes and white pants waved at her. His forehead was dripping slightly with sweat that he quickly wiped off when they made eye contact. He had curly blonde hair, pale blue eyes and a boyish grin.  
  
  
Settling her gym bag beside him, she gave him a light fist bump. “Hey, Porter."  
  
  
They were childhood friends. He had started working at the gym after high school while Scylla went on to college and they kept in touch through their gym sessions.  
  
  
“You didn’t turn up for classes. I missed you,” he pouted.  
  
  
She rolled her eyes. “I thought I had the flu and decided to spare you from the virus,” she waved it off. Although they had been childhood friends, she did not want to drag Porter into her business. Even though he was an instructor at the martial arts gym, he was a softie at heart.  
  
  
She took off her shirt, leaving only her sports bra on and searched her bag for her hand wraps.  
  
  
“If you say so,” the boy shrugged.  
  


“Come on, let’s spar. You are wasting my time.”  
  
  
Porter smirked and led the way to one of the mats.  
  
  
They danced around each other, laying down a few bluffs. Porter decided to go offensive and gave a couple of blows, causing Scylla to start dodging. She tried giving a few blows but he was faster, ducking out of the way easily.  
  
  
After a few minutes, he had pinned her to the ground, one arm pressing onto her neck, his weight digging into her.  
  
  
Scylla clenched her jaw, frustrated she was unable to get him off her. Her arms were locked at his chest, palms trying to push him away.  
  
  
Suddenly, Porter winced and stumbled back.  
  
  
“Fuck,” she cursed, breathing heavily as she stared at his white shirt that had burnt marks imprinted by her palms. _She had lost control._  
  
  
Porter gave her an easy smile, lending her a hand to stand up. “Someone’s all fired up.” He joked.  
  
  
“Sorry.” It was rare that she had lost control of her powers.  
  
  
“It’s fine. Take five and we’ll continue,” he patted her on her back.  
  
  
Porter knew about her powers. There had been a few times he had been burnt by her in their early childhood days, but it had been years since she had lost any kind of control. She sighed, picking up her sports bottle and gulping down the drink.  
  
  
She took a ten minutes break before getting up on her feet.  
  
  
They sparred for an hour more before she decided to call it a night.  
  
  
“Be careful, the Red Hood is running around. They seem to be quite a match for the Justice Society, I read today’s news.”  
  
  
 _Only if you knew.  
_  
  
Scylla bit back a snarky remark about the group of heroes.  
  
  
“Don’t worry, Anacostia is picking me up. I’ll see you soon.”  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
There had been another drug exchange happening.  
  
  
Scylla stayed hidden behind an ice cream truck, tuning in to the exchange that was taking place.  
  
  
It was Vertigo yet again.  
  
  
She had already worn her mask and was in her suit. As soon as she saw Anacostia’s car driving off, she had slipped through her window and headed off to the roof to track any activities.  
  
  
There were fewer men this time, and only a car. The Vertigo drugs were in a box as a case of money was handed to the unidentified man. The Wonderland gang were purchasing the Vertigo again.  
  
  
 _What did they want it for? She had searched around the different clubs and there was no evidence of anyone using the drug to get high, and its dosage was too toxic as a mind control supplement.  
_  
  
There were little information about the Wonderland gang. Those who were caught by the police refused to talk under any circumstances, being silent despite the vast interrogation methods. They slipped out at night, raiding shops and chemical factories. Now, they had eyes on Vertigo.  
  
  
Scylla felt her palm burning as she shot a fire ball at the Wonderland gang.  
  
  
The man dropped the box in shock, with the Wonderland gang taking out their guns.  
  
  
Bullets were shot as she swiftly made her way to the gang membered, kicking them out one by one. The man in charge of the Vertigo started to run and she whipped out her dagger knife, throwing it at him. The blade etched into his back as she stumbled to the ground, groaning in pain. His gun dropped onto the floor and she grabbed it, firing it at the Wonderland gang.  
  
  
The gang members were shot mostly on their legs as they collapsed onto the ground, bleeding out. As much as Scylla had no qualms cutting the heads of the mafia bosses, she did not feel the need to kill everyone either. She took out her rope and tied them all to a fire hydrant.   
  
  
Scylla threw the gun onto the floor and studied the box. She took out another dagger knife and opened the box, confirming it was Vertigo. They were in powder form, neatly stocked in test tubes. She picked out one of the test tubes and placed it securely in her her belt compartment.  
  
  
“Incoming: Nightwing.”  
  
  
Scylla tapped the button on her belt, a nano-granite shield expanded, blocking a blast of hail shards that headed her way.  
  
  
She slipped out her kryptonite dagger, ready for the next attack.  
  
  
“We meet again, Red Hood,” Nightwing growled, eyes gleaming with annoyance. “I thought Doctor Fate had told you to retire."  
  
  
“I’m not going to stop fighting crime in this town. You seem like you need the help anyway,” Scylla steadied herself.  
  
  
“What you are doing is illegal.”  
  
  
“What you are is pure arrogance.”  
  
  
Nightwing scoffed.  
  
  
“You can’t take me down even if you tried.”  
  
  
Scylla jumped, pushing her fist out and firing a fire blast at the hero. Nightwing used her arm to block the attack, staggering a little from the force of the flames. The vigilante saw an opening and threw her kryptonite dagger, celebrating silently as it cut through the hero’s thigh.  
  
  
Nightwing looked at the dagger in horror. Her fingers spasmed, unable to touch the dagger that was poisoning her blood. She dropped on all fours, face contorting in pain.  
  
  
Scylla whipped out her kryptonite smoke bomb, slamming it onto the hero.  
  


“Fuck!” Nightwing choked out, veins glowing green as her breathing staggered. Her face was pale as she tried to breathe.  
  
  
Scylla smirked, taking out her other kryptonite dagger. And aimed.  
  
  
“Incoming: Doctor Fate.”  
  
  
A thunderbolt hit her before she could bring up her shield. She smashed against a lamp post. She felt something crack as she clenched her teeth together, unwilling to let out a cry of pain.  
  
  
“30% damage."  
  
  
 _Fucking hell._  
  
  
Two hands grabbed onto the collar of her jacket and lifted her up, her toes just barely touching the ground.  
  
  
“Who are you?” Doctor Fate demanded.  
  
  
“Why, wouldn’t you want to know,” the vigilante panted out, chest heaving still from the force of the slam.  
  
  
A hand grabbed onto her mask as electrical currents travelled through it. Scylla cursed inwardly as her AI shut down in seconds. Without a second warning, the mask was torn off her face.  
  
  
Scylla’s eyes widened as her suit disintegrated. She was left in her jacket and her work clothes, her fingers grasping tightly onto the arms of the doctor.  
  
  
“You-“  
  
  
Her eyes darted from the doctor’s dilated pupils to her lips. The next thing she knew, she had slammed her lips to the blonde’s.  
  


The doctor was stunned for only a moment before kissing back, her hands loosening the grip on the vigilante.  
  
  
It was an electrifying kiss with a strong scent of old wine on the hero’s lips. Scylla hands roamed around the doctor’s neck who was slightly moaning in the contact of their body heat against each other’s.  
  
  
 _Got’cha.  
_  
  
Scylla had her fingers tip the helmet off the doctor’s head, who broke the kiss abruptly as her helmet fell onto the ground with a clang. The vigilante smirked, dipping down to pick up her own mask.  
  
  
“I’ll see you around, Raelle.” Her voice sultry as she winked at the doctor before turning on her heel to run.  
  
  
Doctor Fate’s jaw dropped, her arm that was stretched out to reach for her helmet falling to her side.  
  
  
Scylla placed her mask back on her face and her suit formed again. She reached for a smoke bomb on her belt and slammed it on the ground.   
  
  
A cloud of black smoke erupted as she made her way into the darkness of a nearby alleyway.  
  


\- - -  
  
  
Raelle’s brain stuttered at the whatever that went on moments ago. She shook her head aggressively, hoping it would bring her back to her senses.  
  
  
She picked up her helmet and placed it over her head, feeling her powers flowing through her once more.  
  
  
She steadied herself before placing her hands on Abigail’s neck. “Ask and it shall be given you; seek, and ye shall find; knock, and it shall be opened unto you.” The slit from the stab on the leader closed up within seconds as her face returned to it’s normal colour. She was finally breathing normally as well.  
  
  
Abigail stood up quickly, cursing indignantly about the Red Hood escaping again- and now knowing she also had kryptonite. She hobbled about, lamenting that Red Hood was more dangerous than ever, and the Justice Society had to stop her soon.  
  
  
Raelle’s mind were filled with those blue orbs of fury. As an old saying goes, the eyes are the windows of one’s soul. In her eyes she saw fire, distain, resilience, but she also saw guilt, shame and fear. They were eyes that somehow mirrored hers. B _ut how could it when they were fighting on opposite sides?_  
  
  
And then the kiss.  
  
  
Indignation boiled up in her. She can’t believe she got tricked by the vigilante.  
  
  
 _Who are you really?_  
  
  
“Hey! Hey!”  
  
  
She was finally jolted out of her trace, eyes focusing on Tally who was looking worriedly at her.  
  
  
“I’m alright Tal,” she let out a sigh.  
  
  
“Izadora ordered us back to FORT. You got to fly both of us.”  
  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
  
Her mind was still distracted. Perhaps even more distracted than before. The Red Hood had caught her off guard. In more ways than one.  
  
  
The flight to FORT was silent.  
  
  
As the three landed in their headquarters, the medic team surrounded them but Abigail brushed them off, insisting she was fine. They walked towards the main meeting table, where Izadora was sitting.  
  
  
Their boss was in her typical white coat, jet black hair up in a neat bun, with a tea cup in hand. She was looking towards the big screens installed in the walls, now filled with different shots of their meeting with the Red Hood.  
  
  
“The footage got cancelled after this.” Izadora informed them. It was Doctor Fate lifting up the vigilante before the screen turned black. “She works fast because there is not a trace of footage.” Turning to Raelle, she gave the hero an expectant look.  
  
  
Raelle swallowed the lump in her throat. “She caught me off guard. Managed to knock my helmet off.” Her eyes travelled to the floor in embarrassment.  
  
  
“She knocked your helmet off?” Abigail repeated.  
  
  
“Yeah she did. Like I said, she caught me off guard.” _With a kiss_. She grind her teeth.  
  
  
“We have to find out who she is. Take her in.”  
  
  
With that, Izadora dismissed them.  
  
  
“Thanks for the save Rae,” Abigail begrudgingly told the blonde. She excused herself to her room in FORT, stating she was tired. As her foot steps disappeared, Tally grabbed Raelle’s arm and pulled her to her room.  
  
  
“Now. Tell me what really happened.”  
  
  
Raelle rolled her eyes as Tally pushed her onto her bed, the red head settled beside her, eyes big with curiousity. Why did her friend had such a high perception ability? Nothing could get pass her ever.  
  
  
“I took off her mask."  
  
  
"You did???!!!!”  
  
  
“Blue eyes, raven hair.” Raelle spoke as nonchalant as possible, uneasiness bubbled in her stomach. “It was too quick to really tell who she was because she kissed me.”  
  
  
“NO!” Tally barked out in laughter. She toppled over as Raelle picked up a pillow and threw it to her face.  
  
  
“Tal!” She whined.  
  
  
“Okay. Okay. Wow. That was a move I was not expecting. No wonder she caught you off guard.” Tally chuckled, sitting back up hugging the pillow Raelle just threw at her. “Two brief meetings and she already knew you were a raging lesbian.”  
  
  
“Abigail is going to give me so much shit if she knew.”  
  
  
“Well then let’s catch her the next time, um?"  
  
  
Raelle plopped herself down on Tally’s bed, eyes to the ceiling. It had been a weird night. The ghost of the woman’s lips still lingered. She closed her eyes, the image of a pair of ocean eyes so filled with emotional currents drowning her thoughts.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoped i threw a good enough curve ball :P  
> as always, it's going to be quite the slow start but it'll get spicy in a few chapters.  
> thank you for the comments! i love the support for this story <3


	4. Chapter 4

It felt like hours before Scylla stumbled back into her apartment. She tossed her mask somewhere in the living room as she stumbled through without the lights on. She felt the leather of her sofa and collapsed onto the furniture.  
  
  
She took off her shirt and winced as she tried to touch the burnt mark from the thunderbolt shot. There were definitely other bruises she would be sporting tomorrow. Her physiology would allow her to heal, but even then, she was definitely out for another week.  
  
  
With a sigh, she closed her eyes.  
  
  
The next morning, she realised she woke up in her bed, with a new shirt on and pyjamas pants. She decided not to guess who was in the house as she got up and headed to the toilet.  
  


After washing up, she ambled to the living room.  
  
  
Anacostia was in her kitchen, back towards her as she cooked. “You looked like shit yesterday.” The older woman commented, not turning to face her.  
  
  
“Am I in for any meetings today?”  
  
  
“There is one at 2 but I’ll cover for you. Just come by the office tomorrow.”  
  
  
“Thanks. Also, thanks for for healing me.”  
  
  
“Pancakes.” The older woman finally turned around, placing a stack of pancakes in front of her.  
  
  
“Eat.”  
  
  
Scylla picked up a fork and knife, unloading the maple syrup before digging in.  
  
  
“What happened last night? You looked like you electrocuted yourself on your side. Two broken ribs. Also you had a pretty bad bruise. Does it have to do with the heroes you met recently? You do know I watch the news about the Justice Society and… the… not so good antics of the Red Hood.”  
  
  
Scylla took her time to swallow the pancake piece in her mouth before looking back at Anacoatia who passed her a mug of hot coffee.  
  
  
“They decided to attack me. Such heroes.”  
  
  
“Imagine my horror this morning when I had to fix your injuries. You could have died.”  
  
  
“I’m enhanced.” Scylla raised an eye brow.  
  
  
There wasn’t really a word for what she was. For what they were. Some hundred years ago, people with enhanced DNA were introduced into the world and have now integrated into society. Some became heroes. Some were villains. Some hid amongst the civilians and were just normal.  
  
  
“Scylla. You know our agreement is that you can continue your…activities only if it did not interfere in the business.” Anacostia let out a heavy sigh, a clear sign she was trying to stamp down her anger. “Remember what I said about being reckless and irresponsible? If I don’t see you fit to take over, you will not.”  
  
  
Scoffing, Scylla drowned the last of her coffee. “I’m fine. I graduated with a PHD. in Mechanical engineering last year and about to graduate with a Masters in Business in six months at twenty five. I’m more than qualified to lead the company.” She dismissed the older woman.  
  
  
“It is not about the qualifications. Anyway, I’m heading to the office. Get some rest. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Anacostia gave her one last hard stare before heading towards the door.  
  
  
Scylla stared aimlessly at the clock on her wall. After her father died, it was Anacostia that had helped her out of her slump. Giving her a place of distraction- School. She had grew up a nerd anyway, so taking a double load of credits in university wasn’t too much of a big deal. They were close- to an extent. She trusted Anacostia. As much as she could anyway.  
  
  
Picking up her plate and coffee mug, she dropped them into the dishwasher. Picking up her mask Anacostia had placed nicely on the coffee table, she headed over to her study room. It was a mini laboratory of sort, allowing her to experiment on smaller projects outside of the company- mainly her vigilante activities.  
  
  
She was able to collect back her kryptonite dagger in the smoke bomb, placing the dagger with the other weapons she had been tinkering with. She placed the mask on the main table and took out her tool box.  
  
  
 _Man, it was going to take her hours to fix this._  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“This is the second week in a row you missed like, three classes.” Porter arched his eye brow. They had sparred for quite a bit at the gym and had taken themselves to a diner for a meal after.  
  
  
“I’ve been busy. About to take over the family’s business, remember?” Scylla shrugged, taking a bite out of her burger.  
  
  
“Right. You seem… distracted.”  
  
  
Letting out a fake laugh, she picked out a bunch of fries. “I’m not. Since when were you so attentive about my life anyway.”  
  
  
“Since always.” Porter’s eyes were slightly unsettled, but clouded with something else. “I’ve know you since forever anyway. So what’s up?”  
  
  
Scylla pondered for a bit. She still hesitated telling Porter about her vigilantism. “I wanted to bring a project in a direction but was met with a few, push backs by the board. They think its… too dangerous… and a little… illegal?”  
  
  
“Illegal?"  
  
  
“Well, not like our government body don’t hide suspicious things either.” She continued. “it’s just, a new project that cannot be caught by the government.”  
  
  
She was keeping the town safe her own way. She was the vengeance the town needed to hold people accountable for their actions. Sure, people have died in the crossfire of her flames and daggers, but there were also victims saved from the evil of criminals. It was worth it- _to fight_. It was worth the bruises and the broken bones to make sure she served the justice the system could not.  
  


_Innocent people did not deserve to die like how her father did._  
  
  
“I know you can’t tell me more about it, but please stay safe. I know… things have been different since your dad died-“ Porter placed a hand over hers and she stiffened. “but look after yourself. I don’t know what trouble you are going to get into but don’t make me visit you in jail.”  
  
  
“Please, me in jail?” She slipped her hand from under his to pick up her drink.  
  
  
“Well you had the highest vote for ‘person who looked like they could kill’ in our graduation handbook.”  
  
  
“Porter! How rude!"  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
It had been a quiet night.  
  
  
Scylla had left the Vertigo sample in her apartment lab and she was watching over the city as her equipment were scanning what she took from the gang.  
  
  
She sat by the roof of the General Hospital, legs dangling over the ledge and humming a light tune to Hadestown’s All I’ve ever known. She had loaded a new scanner into her AI system, increasing her sensor system to thirty feet.  
  
  
“Incoming: Doctor Fate.”  
  
  
“Speed?”  
  
  
“Normal. No power generation detected.”  
  
  
 _Strange.  
_  
  
She hopped back onto the floor of the roof, readying herself for the confrontation. Her palms were lit up, as she saw the hero approach.  
  
  
Doctor Fate landed lightly on the roof, a few feet away from her. “Red Hood.”  
  
  
“Raelle Collar.” She greeted the hero. “Or should I saw Dr. Collar?”  
  
  
“Let’s talk.”  
  
  
“I don’t think we have anything to talk about.”  
  
  
“Leave this vigilante activity.”  
  
  
Scylla scoffed. “We had this conversation before. I will not stop until every criminal get their dues. And I won’t be under some, organisation that have their own shady rules. Any big company will always be commodified.”  
  
  
“Nightwing will kill you if you two crossed paths again.”  
  
  
“Won’t you?”  
  
  
Raelle’s jaw clenched. "I'm a doctor." she replied while Scylla just raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"I don’t want any unnecessary deaths in this city. But we have orders to take you in if necessary. And I’m extending this faith of good will to give you one last chance.”  
  
  
“How about you let me handle criminals the way I want to.”  
  
  
Raelle gave her an exasperated look. “The way you handle criminals goes too far. We have protocol on how to take in those people. As I said before, you could actually join us, you know?"  
  
  
“Be bounded by rules? Do you understand FORT is just using the Justice Society to shift the media to side with them? All you ten are… are just glorified puppets. Just because you have been endorsed by the American government does not mean your ways are better anyway.”  
  
  
Letting out a grunt of frustration, Raelle rubbed her fingers across her helmet.  
  
  
“This is about you dying and me not wanting you to.”  
  
  
Scylla barked out in laughter. “Why do you care?"  
  
  
“Because I’m a protector of this town!” The hero flared her arms out, eyes glaring as she stepped closer to the vigilante.  
  
  
“So. Am. I.” Scylla came forward as well. Their helmet and mask were an inch from touching as tension escalated in the small crevice between them. The air was heavy as the two women stood in silence.  
  
  
Raelle was the first to step away. “This is my last warning. Stop or pray I’ll be the one who will take you in. God knows what Nightwing would do to you.”  
  


“Well since you are not going to stop me, I shall be on my merry way.” Scylla was smirking beneath her mask. Seeing that Raelle had no intent to stop her, she took off, jumping off to the next block and leaving the hero without a second glance.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
It was just pass 4am as Raelle finished her shift at the hospital. She was lucky there was only one patient that night and she handed him over to her colleague. Her mind had been in turmoil with the confrontation she had with the vigilante.  
  
  
Abigail could kill. She had seen it before as they stormed their way pass a group of terrorists in Macau. No mercy. Two hits and a quick neck twist, the man named The Gambler was dead.  
  
  
Despite the violent nature of the Red Hood, she felt if a bloodbath between her and Abigail could be spared, she’ll try. Unfortunately, it did not go as planned. Abigail was off night shiftfor the next three weeks- only allowing to be at the command center while the other nine of them did their rotation, and she had that amount of time to convince the vigilante to pack it up.  
  
  
There was something about the Red Hood that bugged her.  
  
  
 _It was not the kiss.  
_  
  
There were some truths about what the woman had said. Raelle joined the Justice Society because her mother did and it was a thing she thought she had to since young. Continuing the legacy of Nebu, the ancient magic entity her powers come from. She might not have agreed with every command made by Izadora against their enemies, but it was the way that things are. The Red Hood provided a deadly challenge to the system that she did not want to see collapse.  
  
  
 _It was not the kiss.  
_  
  
Groaning at the thought of another conversation with the Red Hood, she packed up her things and headed back home.  
  
  
She drove her car down the street, taking her time to drive down a longer route home. She enjoyed the quietness of the night and the chilly wind of autumn.  
  
  
As she turned the corner, she caught sight of familiar blue orbs.  
  
  
It can’t be.  
  
  
“Ramshorn Industries?” She spotted the woman in one of their lab coats, walking over to the motorbike, oblivious she was being looked at by the blonde hero. Everything clicked in her head. Those blue eyes she definitely had seen in the newspapers.  
  
  
“What about Ramshorn Industries?” Raelle flinched, realising she had said that out loud.  
  
  
“What about it, Rae?” Abigail’s voice rang out again. _Dang it, she had forgotten to switch off her in-ear this whole time?_  
  
  
“Nothing. Thought I saw someone I knew.” She replied quickly as she stepped on the acceleration pedal. “I’m off duty.” She clicked off her in-ear device before Abigail could say anything else.  
  
  
In twenty minutes, she was back at FORT. She made a detour away from the command station and back to her room. Taking off her helmet, she scooped up her laptop and sat on her bed.  
  
  
She googled Ramshorn Industries’s staff list.  
  
  
Right at the top was the woman in question. Blue eyes. Raven shoulder length hair. A light smile that completed her features.  
  
  
The young CEO that had lost her father two years ago to a gun robbery. Everyone knew Ramshorn Industries were the biggest weapon sellers to the military. It made sense that she had access to kryptonite and whatever that had made her suit.  
  
  
“No fucking way,” she exhaled out slowly.  
  
  
She ditched her laptop to get ready for a shower.  
  
  
Scylla Ramshorn… daughter of Titus and Circe Ramshorn…  
  
  
As the water cascaded down her face, Raelle groaned in frustration.  
  
  
The face of one Scylla Ramshorn was clear in her mind.  
  
  
She did not approve of the vigilante.  
  
  
 _Why was she so hung up about it?  
_  
  
 _How was Scylla different from the rest of them?  
_  
  
She did think Scylla had the right heart, just the wrong methods- but would others see her that way? She was feeling very confused and a little silly thinking that the young CEO had a very pretty face.  
  
  
Maybe Tally was right.  
  
  
 _ **She was, in fact, a raging lesbian.**_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man im churning out this story FAST.  
> anyway, if scylla kissed me- i too would have let her escape so. can we really blame raelle for being a useless gay?
> 
> if you guys want to know the song scyl was humming to:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzC6sHgV9vQ&ab_channel=EvaNoblezada-Topic


	5. Chapter 5

Scylla spent the next week researching on Vertigo. She had a past sample down at Ramshorn Industries when her dad used to dabble in biochemical drugs. They were meant to be used as a drug to ease pain. Though the new Vertigo sample she collected had an almost different molecular structure which was closer to a mind inhabitation drug made by the Injustice Society a few years ago.   
  
  
In between the old drug and the one she had, she had a few others that she had looked at as well. They were used as hallucination drugs in shady clubs and she had mostly stopped its production by blowing up their biggest manufacturing factory down at the docks. She had never been under the influence of Vertigo and it was not like she wanted to find out.  
  
  
She had a few more shareholder meetings that week, ugly men trying to scare her off the board. After finishing up the last meeting of the day, she headed out back to her car.  
  


It was a Wednesday evening and she decided to roam around the town after dinner. As she opened the door to her car, she sighed.   
  
  
_How long is she going to stalk me for?  
_  
  
She had an inkling Raelle had found out who she was. She slowly dumped her briefcase in the front seat as she stared at the black car right across the street. The car had opaque windows and she knew only the person inside can see her and not the other way around.  
  
  
She smirked. If Nightwing had not shown up yet, it meant Raelle was on her own. And this just made it even more interesting- to have a super hero give you a little more attention. She looked in the direction of the driver’s seat and winked. She lifted an eyebrow for a second before turning back around and settling into her car.   
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Raelle watched Scylla’s wink with wide blue eyes, her face a shade paler as her fingers gripped the steering wheel tighter. She had thought she was being stealthy for the past week.   
  
  
_She knows that I know.  
_  
  
Now, Raelle felt the stupid. She had kept this information from FORT, thinking it was a great idea trying to solve it herself. But why? Why did she want to stop Scylla herself? Was it because she did not want the world to know she got tricked because of a kiss?  
  
  
 _No. It was not because of the kiss.  
_  
  
There was a reasonable reason for wanting to stop her. Like how Scylla left the criminals in blood and gore- when they were just low lackies. They deserved to be persecuted, not a full on beating by someone that can’t stop her vengeance- or whatever she think she was doing.  
  
  
Didn’t explain why she hadn’t told her superiors though.  
  
  
 **FUCK!!  
**  
  
She needed help.  
  
  
“Tal?”  
  


“You okay? You didn’t pick up your helmet from the training room. I left it in your room ten minutes ago. Do you need it?” Tally picked up her phone in seconds.  
  
  
“I got spotted.”  
  
  
Raelle had told Tally about Scylla, but had convinced the red head not to inform Abigail or Izadora. She wanted to stop the woman herself- but this just threw a wrench to her plans.  
  
  
“God, Rae…you said you could handle it!”  
  
  
“I know!”  
  


“We have to tell Abi.”  
  
  
“Damn it.”  
  
  
“If she spotted you, she has a higher perception than we think- who knows if she had already figure out our secret identities.”  
  
  
“…” _Well, she knows mine._  
  


“She has hasn’t she.” She heard a forceful exhale on the other end of the line- a sign that Tally was angry, and she grimaced, guilty knowing her friend was rarely ever angry.   
  
  
“We are discussing this back at headquarters.”  
  
  
Hanging up, Raelle slammed her fist onto the steering wheel.   
  
  
She was in for so much shit.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“What do you mean Scylla Ramshorn is the Red Hood?” Abigail hissed.  
  
  
“I found out.”  
  
  
“How long?"  
  
  
“One week back? I don’t know,” Raelle shrugged, looking away.  
  
  
“Fucking hell, shit bird. You didn’t think to notify me?”  
  
  
“I wanted to handle it myself.”  
  
  
“And look what that did to us. Who knows she hasn’t hacked us!” Abigail ran her fingers through her hair, cursing a long line of colourful words.   
  
  
Raelle ducked her head, scratching the back of her neck. “She knows who I am.”  
  
  
Abigail spluttered, mouth opening and closing for a few seconds.  
  
  
“I don’t even know what to say!” The leader yelled out after a few seconds of deafening silence.  
  
  
“Look. I just thought I could handle her myself and tell her to stop. I don’t think she’s all that dangerous seeing how she has not killed any innocent lives.”  
  
  
Abigail gave her a disapproving look.  
  
  
“Well, you couldn’t. And now you have endangered us all! She holds kryptonite, and is the CEO of a weapons company, who knows what kind of attack she can bestow onto this building. Her vigilante self may not be… wanted, but her real identity as one of the government’s closest partners is not going to bide well if she wants us shut down."  
  


“Ladies.” Izadora stepped in before Abigail could put another word in. “What is done is done. We will be doing a sweep with our fire walls and checking for any bugs in the system. The order has not change, take her in when you can.” She gave Raelle a hard look. “Together. Please? Raelle.”  
  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
  
“Good. There is some activity down at Ace chemical processing, get down there. The other seven are on different international missions. There will be no back up this time.”  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
Scylla was suited up and peering over a small drug exchange by Ace chemicals.   
  
  
To her slight disappointment, it was not Vertigo.  
  
  
She scaled the side of the chemical tank, keeping hidden in the shadows. She pursed her lips, debating whether to take them down or to leave it to the Justice Society who would definitely be coming.  
  
  
“Incoming: Nightwing. Stargirl. Doctor Fate.”  
  
  
 _Right on time then._  
  
  
She looked up in the air, trying to identify where the heroes would be landing. In the darkness of the night, the large wings of Nightwing still very visible. The hero dropped down towards the drug members, completely taking them out within seconds.  
  
  
Scylla scoffed, looking at the men groaning on the ground. What was so different from her handling them and Nightwing? They were being beaten to the pulp anyway. Sure she would have given one more punch or two- but that was besides the point.  
  
  
Rappelling back up to the top of the tank, she hoped she could disappear before the hero caught her.  
  
  
“Stop.”  
  
  
 _Stargirl._  
  
  
Scylla groaned inwardly, realising she had forgotten there were three of them. Or two? Her sensors had identified Doctor Fate but she was no where to be seen at the moment.  
  
  
“You can either come quietly or I’ll have you take you in with force.” Stargirl spoke.  
  
  
“Well, I have always liked it a little rough.” Scylla chuckled as she dashed towards the hero. Stargirl rammed her shield towards her left flank as she activated her own nano shield.   
  
  
Both were thrown off by the impact, with Stargirl getting up faster and racing towards her again as she scrambled to her feet.  
  
  
Scylla grabbed her gun but it was kicked out of her hand straight away as she dodged another kick to the face.   
  
  
_Damn this woman was fast.  
_  
  
She whirled around, blasting a fire ball that Stargirl protected herself with. The hero still had her footing as she stalked towards the vigilante. Realising she was losing energy fast, she stopped her blast, ducking the shield that was thrown as soon as the hero had a clear view of her.   
  
  
Stargirl was up in a face in a second, striking her in the chest as knocking the wind out of her.  
  
  
“10% damage.”  
  
  
Her chest was stinging as she panted, waving her arms and forming flames encasing her arms. She blocked another kick to the chest, Stargirl taking a step back, realising her boots were slightly charred.   
  
  
She heard a ringing sound as the shield smashed into her left shoulder, sending her crashing to the ground. The pain seared through her whole body as she was on all fours, struggling to get back on her feet.  
  
  
“50% damage.”  
  
  
 _What the flying fuck was that shield actually made out of?  
_  
  
A clicking sound was heard as she realised her wrists were handcuffed.   
  
  
_Doctor Fate.  
_  
  
“Don’t move.” Her tone was cold. Scylla could see the electric current crackle in the doctor’s hand from the corner of her eye. She was grabbed by the back of her jacket and pulled up.   
  
  
_Fuck.  
_  
  
“Ah, Doctor Fate, I was wondering where you went,” she grinned under her mask, trying to come off snarky.  
  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
  
“Have you told your comrades about our kiss?”  
  
  
Raelle clenched her jaw as Scylla felt the the grip on her jacket tightened.  
  
  
Scylla scanned her surrounding. They were still within Ace chemicals. As long as she could get out of these handcuffs, she could form a distraction and escape. Her fingers tapped onto the handcuffs, realising they were made out of metal.  
  
  
“You do know I control fire, right?"  
  
  
She took a breath, and somersaulted, sending a flying flamed kick to Raelle’s face who managed to block the attack. She did a another backflip, twirling to avoid the shield that was thrown. She felt her arms heat up, the handcuffs melting within seconds.  
  
  
She had placed two trigger bombs on the legs of the tank, planning to use it as a distraction if she got caught. Pressing the ignite button, the explosion happened as the tank they were standing on titled to the side. This caused the heroes to loose their foot, Doctor Fate grabbing onto Stargirl before she fell off the tank.   
  
  
Scylla activated her rappel, moving onto the next tank.  
  
  
“Stop her!” She heard Nightwing yelling to the other two, who had stopped the tank from toppling over, the weight of a thousand gallons of toxic chemicals on her shoulders.   
  
  
_Nice._ She had managed to distract the most dangerous one.  
  
  
She threw a few more trigger bombs on the roof of the tank she was on, the flames roaring to life as she scampered down to the ground and towards the escape route she had memorised in her head.  
  
  
“Danger: Thunderbolt."  
  
  
Scylla activated her shield, blocking the lightning. She whipped out another trigger bomb, throwing it onto Stargirl’s shield.  
  
  
The eyes of the hero was alarmed as she let go of Doctor Fate’s hand, the bomb exploding as gravity pulled her to the ground.  
  
  
 _One more to go.  
_  
  
Scylla braced herself as Raelle appeared in front of her, throwing a quick punch. She grabbed the golden collar of the hero's suit and head butted the hero, their mask and helmet clashing and sending her stumbling backwards.   
  
  
“55% damage.”  
  
  
Drawing in ragged breaths, she fired up her arms again, ready to land a punch on the hero.  
  
  
Raelle rushed forward, sending a few quick jabs towards her. Scylla had not expected the hero to be that fast and she was only able to dodge, unable to form another attack.   
  
  
With a small opening, Raelle took the chance as she pushed her palm onto the red mask, shutting down the suit yet again. She took a fire blast to the stomach, sending her tumbling a few feet back.  
  
  
This time, the mask cracked, the bottom half of the mask disintegrating, the suit torn on the sleeves, the nano-bots disappearing on the bottom half of her body.  
  
  
“95% damage.”  
  
  
Both got back on their feet.  
  


Raelle dropped her arms to the side- to Scylla’s confusion.  
  
  
“Leave.”  
  
  
“Your hero group sure is more concerned with stopping me than the real criminals of this town.” The vigilante was still in her fighting stance, unsure of what the hero was playing at.   
  
  
“Doesn’t mean you have to, Miss Ramshorn.”  
  
  
“Ah. My name rolls off pretty with your tongue.” The vigilante smirked, stepping closer to the hero who was standing still.  
  
  
Sighing, Raelle looked back at the flames and destruction that had happened.  
  
  
“Why don’t you let us help you? Surrender now and I can put in a good word for you back at FORT.”  
  
  
Scylla’s eyes fuelled with anger. “Like I said. While FORT and the police were sitting by doing nothing, I brought in some of the worst criminals that have stepped foot in this town.”   
  
  
“We have done good! We brought in the Injustice Society last year! God knows what they would have done with their mind control weapon!” Raelle raged, closing in on the vigilante as well.  
  
  
They were up in each other’s faces again.   
  
  
The air so brittle it could snap.  
  
  
Thesirens of the police could be heard in the near distance. More black vans appearing in Scylla’s peripheral vision. If she didn’t leave soon, she would be trapped.  
  
  
Before she could turn her heel, she was grabbed by her lab coat collar. Her breath hitched as she saw the hero staring determinedly at her.   
  
  
Then Raelle was kissing her.  
  
  
And then she was kissing the blonde back, feeling like she was going to combust from her pent up emotions whirling around them.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
In the whole mess of the burning from the explosions and the dangers of the chemicals leaking- she was kissing the person who was her enemy.  
  
  
Everything good ends eventually and the vigilante broke the kiss abruptly, her eyes glazed with confusion.  
  
  
A beeping sound was heard as Raelle looked down at her boots.  
  
  
She jumped in time as the smoke bomb clouded her surrounding.  
  
  
She had lost the vigilante again.   
  
  
**Fuck.**   
  
  
The hero flew back to her comrades, realising Tally was helping Abigail to steady the chemical tank. The police had already placed the drug gang into their vehicles, as well as cordoning off the area.   
  
  
“She got away?” Tally asked, eyes with a hint of disappointment.  
  
  
“She did.” Raelle replied curtly, leaving the two to handle the questions from the reporters that have arrived at the scene. She took off, flying away from everything.  
  
  
Scylla. Scylla. Scylla.  
  
  
Raelle’s mind was entirely assaulted by the woman.  
  
  
Scylla's lips tasting of strawberries. The way Scylla's hands were caressing her neck. Everything about Scylla jolted her into some parallel universe.   
  
  
And it was becoming a problem.  
  


\- - -  
  
  
“You look like shit.” Porter commented, placing a shot glass in front of her.  
  
  
“I had better days,” Scylla waved him off, drowning the shot of whiskey. Her lab coat was slightly ripped and her pants had burnt holes in them. She had brushed it off as a lab explosion to her friend when she walked into the bar.  
  
  
Porter had left her alone, understanding she wasn’t in the mood to talk. He glanced at her occasionally, making sure she was alright as he served the other customers at the bar, shoo-ing off anyone who tried to flirt with his friend.  
  
  
After a few more drinks, she stumbled out of the bar, willing herself to get back to her apartment. She had given Porter the keys to her motorbike, knowing she wasn’t bale to drive herself back. Her house was two blocks down anyway.  
  


Making her way pass her door, she took off her coat and shirt. Dropping her pants that was definitely unwearable any longer into her bin, she deactivated her mask, the nano-bots clicking together into a cube. She pressed a button at her kitchen counter as a small pocket ejected. She placed the cube in the pocket and closed it back.   
  
  
Walking into her room, she came face to face with an all too familiar face.   
  
  
Nightwing was sitting on her bed, looking up arrogantly at her.  
  
  
Another large hand slapped onto her face before she could move another inch. Something was injected into her neck as her eyes widened from the needle pressing into her skin. She felt herself succumb to sleep as her vision blurred, the large wings of Nightwing flapping in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this was a long enough chapter for everyone XD  
> all i wanted to do was write enemies to lovers and really did not think about the underlying plot huh.... im in trouble TT


	6. Chapter 6

Scylla did not know how long it was before she stirred. She was tied to a chair, her hands feeling slimy. She tried to activate her flames but to no avail. She suspected whatever that were on her hands were stopping her from using her powers. She looked down the ropes that tied her were made out of Dyneema, a material fifteen times stronger than steel.  
  
  
Her feet were in some sort of cast and she was unable to cast any fire spells on her lower limbs either. The room was a notch too cold and all she breathed out was a small mist.  
  
  
 _Damn. At least give me a shirt before you kidnap me.  
_  
  
She studied the room. It was a dark gray, with nothing else other than two chairs. One she was sitting on, another a few feet away. There was a glass wall to her left and she knew they were in some sort of interrogation room. There were definitely people looking in. She deduced they were back at FORT headquarters.  
  
  
“To what I owe the pleasure of being tied up?” A crooked grin was plastered to her face as she looked up at the person who had kidnapped her.  
  
  
“Shall we promise not to lie to each other? Miss Ramshorn.” Nightwing’s eyes were still on Scylla as she grabbed her own chair to sit.  
  
  
Shrugging, Scylla pulled a face. “Depends on how comfortable I am. Miss Bellweather. Right now? Not very much.”  
  
  
“You are in no position to make requests.” Abigail coolly replied, though Scylla knew she had struck a vein with the leader’s eye twitching slightly.  
  
  
“Tell that to my lawyer. I’m within my own rights to call for one right now when I have been kidnapped in the middle of the night.”  


  
Abigail scoffed. “What makes you think I won’t keep you here till you confess and tell us everything you know.”  
  
  
“Because I didn’t do anything wrong and I’m not who you are looking for.” Scylla replied confidently, looking pass the leader of the Justice Society and to Raelle, who was also in the room. Before heading to the bar, she had made sure all the security footage at Ace Chemicals was destroyed. She was very sure FORT had no proof she had caused the explosion.  
  
  
“I had a little experiment in my labs before kissing a very beautiful woman.”  
  
  
She chuckled inwardly as she saw Raelle shuffle her feet uncomfortably.   
  


The door opened as another older woman and Stargirl walked in.  
  
  
“I take it you are the boss?”  
  
  
“Captain Izadora. You have given us a very hard time, Miss Ramshorn.”  
  
  
“Have I now? Maybe your heroes aren’t as good as the media had portrayed them out to be.”  
  
  
This caused Abigail to rise to her feet, but stopped by Raelle who pulled her shoulder back. The leader relented when Izadora gave her a hard look. This caused Abigail to curse out loud as she headed out of the interrogation room.  
  
  
“What do you think you are achieving by your vigilantism?"  
  
  
“I’m trying to keep the town safe, just like you guys. Damn, how many times do I got to repeat this to everyone here?”  
  
  
“And yet you have jeopardised a few of our missions because of your selfish need for glory.”  
  
  
“You guys weren’t even close to getting answers about the mayor and his spendings. And don’t get me started on the weapons deal that I stopped against Black mask.” Scylla countered. “Now, let me go before I expose all of your identities. Plus, I’m sure the Governor Creel would love to know how his, sweet heroes mugged an innocent young CEO."  
  
  
She saw the jaws of Izadora working as she gloated on the inside. Even if they had evidence, which she doubted. She had people in high places and information she could hold above their heads.  
  
  
“Is this a threat, Miss Ramshorn?”  
  
  
“Now, it would seem like you are threatening me.”  
  
  
Izadora studied her for a moment more. Scylla felt the heavy authority of the head of FORT and hoped she had enough leverage for herself.  
  
  
The older woman called the other two heroes in and snapped her fingers, a net of lightning enveloping the four of them.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
“Now that we are in flash time and the world is spinning a thousand times slower, we must discuss what to do with Miss Ramshorn here.” Izadora informed the other three.  
  
  
Abigail was mad at Raelle. Because if she had told them about Scylla, they wouldn’t be in this mess. That perhaps that tiny vigilante would have been in jail, and that she wouldn’t have had been stabbed with kryptonite.  
  
  
And Raelle was angry because she felt she could not say anything because this was exactly how Abigail would have reacted. Plus the fact that Abigail and Tally went behind her back to capture Scylla and her only finding out after Izadora called back to head quarters.  
  
  
And Tally was in the middle of it all trying to tell the both of them to calm down but also feeling like she was at her wits end.  
  
  
Now, Izadora was disappointed and frustrated at all three of them for not being able to work together because they have not moved a step forward in what she thought was a problem they have already solved.  
  
  
“Her father died because of someone in this town and perhaps she is reckless going about her vigilante activities, but this is where she is putting her anger in! Would we rather have her blow up the mayor’s office?” Raelle protested. “I KNOW how it feels like. DON’T we ALL know what it felt like losing someone and needing a way out to heal? Isn’t that why we are here? Because our mothers were killed?”  
  
  
Abigail fell silent and crossed her arms.  
  
  
“I get that you want to help her, Rae, but if she does not want to cooperate, what more can we do?” Tally replied gently.  
  
  
“Just- Just let me try to get through to her.”  
  
  
“So she smiled at you one way and now you are head over heels for this criminal?” Abigail spat.  
  
  
Raelle felt her cheeks burn at Abigail’s words. Yeah, sure the young CEO was beautiful but she knew she could be objective about this. “I just think she isn’t as bad as what we are framing her as. Plus right now we don’t have any evidence against her.”  
  
  
“Enough.”  
  
  
The three looked back at Izadora.  
  
  
“We have swept through the cameras and got nothing. I would have used her identity as leverage but now that she know yours, that is off the table. Our agents will be on the look out for her activities. And we will be finding evidence against her. For now, since you are so- insistent, that she can be handled, I will leave her up to you. As long as she does not butt into any of our category B and above missions, I will be letting her off.”  
  


With that, Izadora gave another snap and time resumed normally once more.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
The red net was casted for about a minute before it came down, revealing Izadora and the three heroes. Abigail and Tally went out of the room first, not sparing another glance at Scylla.  
  


“Doctor Fate, please make sure that Miss Ramshorn get home safely.” Izadora gave Raelle and pointed look. “Now, Miss Ramshorn, I’m pretty sure this will not be the last time we meet. But we will be keeping a very close eye on you.” The captain pressed a button on the controller from her pocket for the ropes loosened and Scylla’s feet released before walking out of the room.  
  
  
“Wash your hands by the tap.” Raelle pointed to the sink by the door.  
  
  
Scylla got up from her chair, a triumphant smile on her face. She had managed to weasel herself out of this and her mind was already churning for newer plans as she knew now FORT was onto her.  
  
  
They headed out of the room and Scylla silently followed the hero.  
  
  
They ended up on a large patio.  
  
  
“Come home with me.”  
  
  
Raelle blanched from her choice of words. She cleared her throat and soothed her suit with her fidgety palms, thinking of how she should phrase her sentence.  
  
  
Scylla had a bemused expression on her face. “You might want to try that again Doctor, I’m not an easy woman.”  
  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes but tried again, “I’m going to fly you home.”  
  
  
“Oh? I thought we were taking your car. What would the world think about Doctor Fate carrying a woman in only a sports bra.”  
  
  
Raelle exhaled loudly and extended her arms. Scylla pursed her lips but complied anyway, wrapping her arms around the hero’s neck as the blonde scooped her up, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.  
  
  
“Hold tight.” Raelle said before taking off.  
  
  
Awkwardly, Scylla pointed around the blocks as Raelle flew them both to her apartment balcony. As soon as they landed, Scylla let go of the blonde’s neck and they stood there in silence for a while.  
  
  
“Why did you kiss me?” Raelle blurted out before Scylla could enter her living room.  
  
  
“Why did you kiss me?” The raven hair woman asked back.  
  


“I don’t know.”  
  
  
“Well, I wanted to distract you enough for me to make my escape. Don’t tell me you are still hung up on it?"  
  
  
“N-No!” Raelle frowned.  
  
  
“Well then, did you just wanted to kiss a pretty lady?” She came closer to the hero whose eyes were darting around. She tilted the blonde's face, her eyes drifting down to the lips she had kissed twice.  
  


Their lips were really close, not like it hadn’t been this close before but- Raelle’s shaky breath made her smile wide.  
  
  
 _She’s cute when she’s nervous.  
  
_

Raelle swallowed a lump in her throat. Under the light of the moon, Scylla’s ocean blue eyes were glistering with mischief. She felt her breath stuck in her chest. She was going to implode if their lips touched. Simple as that.  
  


There was not any other woman in this world Raelle wanted to kiss at the moment. There was no fibre in her body that didn’t want to kiss her.  
  
  
And yet every muscle in her body knew she could not.  
  
  
Her mouth was dry, and her palms sweaty. Her heart was beating way too fast for it to be normal and she was glad Scylla did not have super hearing as a power.  
  


Her eyes dropped for a quick second before looking back up.  
  
  
 _Shoot.  
_  
  
Scylla was looking at her with great amusement.  
  
  
 _Did Scylla want to kiss her too?_  
  


Raelle coughed lightly, willing herself to look away. Scylla’s hand dropped from her chin, though her eyes were still looking at her sharply. The blonde knew she was blushing hard as her face felt hot. She prayed silently that the moonlight did not manage to catch onto her blush.  
  


“You are…home.” She said lamely, leaning away and putting space between them. She felt she could breathe better as she placed her hands on her hips, assuming her “superhero” stance.  
  
  
“I want to stop you because I don’t want you to get hurt. I protect. Meaning even you- the most egoist person I have ever met.” Raelle muttered.  
  
  
“You wound me.” Scylla faked a dramatic pout and stepped back as well. “You should go. I’ll see you around, Raelle Collar.” She winked and motioned that she was going back into her apartment.  
  


The hero nodded. She looked towards the sky and back at the vigilante, her mouth opened like she wanted to say something else. But she stopped herself and took off into the night.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put in a kiss but then decided not to... you guys will have to wait a little more for that since there had been two kisses already :P  
> I'm going to dump a few more... raylla moments bc i need time to plan out the overall "crime fighting" part of this story lol.


	7. Chapter 7

“You look less dead.” Porter quipped as he passed Scylla her mojito. She hadn’t been to as many classes as the usual and she had given an excuse that she had to finish her last semester of university.

  
  
“Thanks. I did a facial this afternoon.”

  
  
“Seriously?"  
  


“No you dummy,” Scylla rolled her eyes, sipping on her drink. She had spent her day finishing up an assignment for school. Her night life was taking a slight back seat during submission periods and she was definitely itching for a fight.

  
  
“Well, there’s certainly something different about you.” He commented. “You know I won’t judge you for anything right? You have been a little odd and not really in the good way. And I know it’s not just the company business and it’s definitely not about graduation, Miss 4.0 gpa.”  


  
Scylla studied him for a moment and gave out a long sigh.

  
  
“I’m Red Hood."

  
  
Maybe it was the whole bottle of vodka before the mojito. Or maybe it was because she was too tired to keep it a secret from him anymore.

  
  
“You are joking.” He hissed, looking at her intently.  


  
“I’m not.”

  
  
“Oh my God.”

  
  
“Yeah, I was injured because of the run in with the Justice Society. Now, I’m trusting you with this secret okay.”  


  
“God, I was joking about you ending up in jail but this is crazy,” he ruffled his hair in frustration.

  
  
“I’m not going to jail."

  
  
“It’s illegal going out and doing that.”

  
  
“I know.” She snapped. “But is it really? Everyone is so eager to paint me as a bad guy but all I’m doing is helping victims who were overlooked by the justice system.

“Look, I’m not going to tell anyone.” Porter promised. “I just hope you won’t get into too much trouble, you know? Your company is at stake as well.”

  
  
“I know.” She huffed, drinking down the rest of the mojito. “After my dad died, I took up this identity. You know, after aunt Sarah and my mother… he didn’t want me to sign up under FORT. I guess I’m still breaking his dying wish in a way.”

  
  
“He’ll understand.” Porter said earnestly. “I’ll be here to support you in whatever way I can.”

  
  
They sat in silence for a while more, Scylla ordering another mojito.

Eventually, she had to leave- she had a business meeting tomorrow.

  
  
She bid Porter good bye, promising him she would be careful before taking a cab home.

  
  
\- - -

  
  
Scylla slipped into an alley way. It was a little past midnight the night after she met Porter. She was testing out her upgraded suit- her suit now had a few more pockets for trigger bombs and another attachment for a kryptonite gun. She jumped across the different blocks of the town, vaulting around and checking out her current dexterity and comfort.

  
  
She made her way down another building, realising the Wonderland gang were gathering around a carpark- their animal masks very obvious under the lamp posts lights. She avoided any area that would have casted a shadow and hid behind a garbage bin.  
  


There were four of them by a van, going through a crate of weapons.

  
  
“Unidentified weapons. Not registered.”

  
  
_A new underground company?_

  
  
“Hands off the weapons.” She stepped out of the shadows, startling the gang members.

  
  
“You wish, Red Hood!” All four of them grabbed the guns that were in the crate.

  
  
Scylla activated her shield as they blasted the gun at her. She stumbled back, the force of the beam making her loose her footing.

  
  
“40% damage.”

  
  
The gang members hurriedly got back in the van and started the engine.

Scylla blasted out a fire ball, but the van managed to turn a corner and her attack missed. She cursed inwardly as she gave chase, using her fire blast to propel herself faster.

The back of the van opened as three gun pointed at her. The beams were fired as she ducked, the blast going an inch above her head. The men fired at her as she managed to dodge them, frustrated she had no chance to fire back.

A blast went through her shield and it hit her shoulder as she fell backwards onto the concrete floor.  


  
“Shield deactivated."

  
  
Another blast went through her pelvis area.

  
  
She looked down, realising she was bleeding, pain sheered through her whole body as she let out a cry, unable to hide the pain.

  
  
“Security cameras within forty feet disabled. Thirty seconds.”

  
  
She took off her mask, her AI doing the heavy lifting by helping her screw up the cameras around her. She stumbled about, her whole body burning. Willing herself not to pass out, she made out a building with her blurry vision and she headed towards it.

  
  
Her breathing was laboured as she made it to the back of the building. Everything was spinning and she prayed she did not leave a blood trail from the car park.

She crashed by the side of the back door, letting herself fall over. She fumbled with her phone, trying to call Anacostia but her fingers were shaking too hard to dial the numbers.

  
  
“Fuck.” She whimpered, feeling as though she could cry.

  
  
In a sort of miracle, the door opened at the moment she felt she was going down under.

  
  
“Scylla?”

  
  
She could only make out a blurry blonde figure.

  
  
_Raelle?_

  
  
“I got shot.” She rasped out.

  
  
“Holy shit!” Raelle took the situation in. She was heading to her car through the back door and was not expecting to see the vigilante, much less a vigilante that had been shot.

  
  
The doctor hurriedly took her in her arms, Scylla groaning with the contact as she went back into the hospital. Rushing to one of the private surgery room, she placed the vigilante on the surgery table.

  
  
“N-no,” Scylla stammered, grabbing onto Raelle’s wrist with whatever strength she had left when the doctor was about to leave to get help from the nurses.

  
  
“I’m just going to lock the door, okay?” Raelle told her. The doctor went over to the door and switched the room availability to “occupied.”

  
  
Scylla was still bleeding out from her wound, the table already forming a pool of blood.  


  
_Okay! Okay._ Raelle breathed out. She can do this. She can save this woman.

  
  
She took off Scylla’s jacket before tilting body, trying to study the wound more closely as she earned another agonized groan. Raelle cringed, feeling bad for Scylla.

  
  
The bullet wound was a mess, as if she had been hit with two different kinds of weapon at once. There was the usual dark red hole that was still oozing thickly of pus and blood, but also hundreds of different tiny wounds- like shrapnel.

  
  
Luckily, she was hit in her lower pelvis area and it had not been critical, her physiology also helped in fighting the initial disruption in homeostasis from the shot. The woman’s face was as white as a ghost and her body felt cold, sweat running down her face.  


  
“Huh.” Scylla breathed out. “At least the last image before I go to hell is of a beautiful lady.” The vigilante was struggling to keep her eyes open and she was definitely feeling a bit tad delirious.

Raelle rolled up her sleeves, pressing her hand on the wound and causing Scylla to writhed.

  
  
“When you pass through the waters, I will be with you; and when you pass through the rivers, they will not sweep over you.” Raelle chanted her healing spell. She felt her own body ache as the wounds on the brunette healed. She hadn’t had time to grab her helmet and so she had to rely only on herself.

  
  
The gaping hole in the viligante’s body was closing as Raelle closed her eyes, concentrating even harder. “When you walk through the fire, you will not be burned; the flames will not set you ablaze.”  


  
When she opened her eyes, the wound was mostly closed, a large circular scar in its place, still bleeding slightly and in need of some stitches. The blonde fell back onto her chair, exhausted. Her pelvis ached as she lifted up her shirt, a circular burnt mark forming on her skin.

  
  
She sighed. Without Nebu’s help, she had to take on some parts of the injury of the other person when casting a healing spell.

“That felt nice,” she heard the vigilante mumbled, relief in her voice.

“You are still going to run a fever for a bit.” Raelle informed her. She rummaged through what was available in the supply room. _Needle driver. Tissue forceps. Scissors. Sterilized needle and thread_. She wore on latex gloves before heading over to another room to sterilise the tools and then heading back into the main surgery room.

  
  
The raven hair girl hissed as Raelle started washing the remains of the wound with saline solution. “Sorry,” the blonde said as she pushed onwards to suture the wound, trying to ignore the woman’s whimpering.

  
  
After ten minutes, Raelle was done.

  
  
She threw whatever she didn’t need away and cleaned herself up. Then, she went back to check on Scylla who was still pale and looking up towards the ceiling. The woman lolled her head when she realise Raelle had came back into the room.

  
  
“I brought you my extra clothes from my locker, since your shirt had a huge hole in it and your pants are-um, soiled.” She placed the hoodie and pants beside Scylla who was already getting off from the table.  
  
Scylla rubbed her forehead, still feeling slightly giddy. She took off her shirt and pants, walking over to the bin to throw them away. Walking back to where the clothes were, she made eye contact with the very red in the face doctor whose eyes were the size of saucers.

  
  
If it had been in better circumstances, Scylla would have had more of a mood to tease the blonde. Raelle swiftly turned her back towards her and she smirked slightly before pulling over the hoodie.

  
  
“I’m done.”

  
  
Raelle turned back slowly, blush still visible on her cheeks.

  
  
“Follow me,” she murmured, still not looking at Scylla. They walked down the hallway and out of the the surgery department, the rest of the doctors busy with their own patients to care. Raelle gave some instructions to the main nurse before she motioned Scylla to continue following her.

  
  
She opened another door and waited for Scylla to step through.

  
  
“Rest here for a bit. There’s water and snacks around if you get hungry.”

  
  
“I need to get home soon.” Scylla commented before plopping herself down on the patient’s chair. Crossing her legs, she reached out and grabbed a KitKat from Raelle’s side of the table.

Raelle studied the woman who was too focused on the chocolate bar and thought she looked like a little chick and stopped herself from smiling a little too widely.

  
  
“This is not up for debate. You are still weak and its 3am, I’ll drive you home in an hour.” She placed two fingers on the vigilante’s forehead and casted a quick cantrip to send her into a deep sleep.

  
  
Raelle gave her one last look before picking up her coat and closing the door. The spell should hold for about an hour. Taking a deep breathe and soothing down her coat, she gave a polite smile to the nurse at the front desk and continued her shift for the night.

Her shift ran a little over time and she ambled swiftly back to her room. She exhaled, suddenly feeling anxious about having left Scylla alone.

  
  
_Maybe she had already left, who was to know?_

  
  
She opened the door slowly and peeped into the room.

  
  
Scylla was still on the chair, legs also still propped up and her head rolled over to the sides, lightly snoring away.

  
  
Raelle felt herself relax a little, seeing that the woman was still around.

  
  
She bent over to pick the girl up in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did not enjoy writing scylla get injured bc shes my baby but i hope y'all enjoyed this chapter :3


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly and reluctantly, Scylla uncover her face. She blinked, closed her eyes, and blinked again. Streaks of sunlight penetrated the window and she groaned, not ready to shed the sleep from her brain.  
  
  
After a few more minutes, she rubbed her knuckles onto her eyes and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
  
Her shot wound was still aching and she tried not to think too much about it.  
  
  
From the corner of her eyes, she saw someone moving. Hurriedly, she sat up on her bed.  
  
  
 _Wait a minute._  
 _  
When were her bed sheets blue?  
  
_  
  
“I see you are awake.” Raelle bemused, handling her a Gatorade and two Panadol pills.  
  
  
  
“This is not my bed.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah because it’s mine.”  
  
  
  
Scylla frowned in confusion. “Did I have sex with you while bleeding out?”  
  
  
  
Raelle shook her head. “You wish, Miss Ramshorn. Found you outside the hospital and I tried to heal you, then patched up the rest. You were asleep and didn’t wake up when I asked you for your lock’s password, so I brought you here.”  
  
  
  
Scylla gulped down the Gatorade in seconds, trying to remember what had happened last night. She could only remember the shot, being on the surgery table and eating a KitKat.  
  
  
  
“Thanks for not leaving me alone.” She said genuinely.  
  
  
  
Raelle rubbed her neck, slightly embarrassed at Scylla’s words. “Well, I am a doctor. It is my job to fix the injured. You had a really nasty blast. Who did you fight last night?”  
  
  
  
Scylla had an uncertain look on her face as she stared at Raelle. _Should she trust her?  
  
_  
  
“You would have died last night. The people you fought were way out of your wheel house.” The blonde continued, watching the vigilante closely. It was not meant to be a jab, but rather out of her concern over Scylla. If someone had a weapon that was so deadly, FORT would need to know about it too.  
  
  
  
She sighed, realising Raelle was right. “The Wonderland gang. They managed to obtain a crate of weapons somehow. There was no company labels on any of them. They may be new prototypes in the market. I would have to go back to the office to check if there is any new listings. Might be able to dig up something.”  
  
  
  
“Alright. I have to report this back to FORT though.”  
  
  
  
“Fine.” She replied as she stood up, getting ready to go back to her own place. She grabbed her jacket that was on the chair, the picture of Raelle and her mother not going unnoticed. 

  
  
“You sure you are going to be alright?”  
  
  
  
Scylla laughed, “worried for me now, doctor?”, a gloating smirk growing on her face as Raelle huffed, cheeks burning. “We are both enhanced beings, I’m pretty sure I can handle myself.”  
  
  


“You shouldn’t be out for awhile though. Not until your wound is fully healed.”  
  
  
  
“What are you? My mother?” Scylla rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Hesitating, Raelle licked her lips, planning out what she wanted to say. “I know we are both… not normal human beings but there’s also a limitation on what we can take before it kills us. I might not be there the next time.”  
  
  
  
“I don’t need you as a hero for me.” Scylla bluntly replied.  
  
  
  
“I’m know. I’m just telling you to be careful.” Raelle said, following the raven hair woman out of the room and towards the main door. “Do you need a ride home?”  
  
  
  
“It’s fine. I don’t want to owe you more than I already have.”  
  
  
  
“You don’t owe me anything. Like I said, I’m a doctor. I fix people.”  
  
  
  
“And I know there are no free favours in this world.”  
  
  
  
“Well you can think about it and call me when you decide what it is?” Raelle handed the vigilante her name card.  
  
  
  
Scylla chuckled lightly, leaning forward.  
  
  
  
Then she smirked, her blue eyes glancing down at Raelle’s lips, then back at the doctor’s eyes, before she closed the distance between them with a peck on Raelle’s cheek.  
  
  
  
She picked the card from Raelle’s fingers, allowing their fingers to brush lightly before opening the door.  
  
  
  
“Thank you. Again.” Scylla had meant it. Even though they may be on opposing ends, Realle went above and beyond her duty and she acknowledged that. She took one last looking at the fumbling, blushing doctor before closing the door.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“And where have you been? Colour me surprised when you didn’t inform me you were not be at the meeting this morning.” Anacostia was sitting on the sofa, tea cup in hand.  
  
  
  
“I uh, stayed over at someone’s place.” Scylla replied, taking off her shoes.  
  
  
  
“Had to rush home and forgot your own clothes?” Her guardian eyed her.  
  
  
  
Scylla glanced down, realising she still had Raelle’s hoodie on. “Yes. I did.” There was no excuse out of this. She hated wearing yellow ever since she was little.  
  
  
  
“Will this be a one night thing?"  
  
  
  
Scylla hesitated.  
  
  
  
“Guess not.” Anacostia took another sip of her tea. “Who is the lucky person?”  
  
  
  
“It’s nothing serious yet. I’ll be sure to tell you when it is.”  
  
  
  
"Alright then.” Anacostia stood up, placing her finished tea cup in the sink. “Lie on the sofa, I know you have been hurt.”  
  
  
  
Nothing could ever escape Anacostia’s eyes and the younger girl laid down on the sofa gingerly. She lifted her hoodie and Anacostia studied the wound.  
  
  
  
“You went to the hospital for this? The stitch is pretty well done.” Her guardian commented, placing a palm on the wound as Scylla tried not to wince away. Within seconds, the wound was completely closed and her skin returned to normal.  
  
  


“Yeah, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it. Sorry for missing the meeting.”  
  
  
  
Anacostia studied her face before sighing. “I know. I’m pulling you out of the office for the next two weeks. And this is for you to catch up on your studies, not to do vigilante things, okay? You can still access office data through your laptop but I’m not making you come in looking like that.”  
  
  
  
Scylla nodded.  
  
  
  
She excused herself to take another nap soon after.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
The sun was already setting when she woke up again.  
  
  
  
Her stomach growled, having not eaten for the entire day. She took out some Chinese leftovers from yesterday’s lunch and heated it up. She took out a bottle of Pocari as well. She flipped through the channels on the television as she munched on her food. She settled on Disney channel’s High School Musical and was ten minutes in when she heard a knock on her balcony window.  
  
  
  
She squinted her eyes, realising it was the golden helmet hero.  
  
  
  
Walking towards the balcony, she studied the hero who had a large paper bag in hand and waving with the other.  
  
  
  
“What are you doing here?” Scylla questioned but motioned the hero into her apartment anyway.  
  
  
  
Raelle stepped into the house before taking off her helmet, a sheepish look on her face. “I brought you dinner. In case you haven’t eaten. And i wanted to check on your wound.” Her eyes darted to the chinese take out, “I guess you already have but uh, you could get hungry again so- um, you can still eat this. And I don’t know what a CEO actually eats, but I got you a burger because who doesn’t like burgers? Anyway, I got seaweed fries too because the normal ones…”  
  
  
  
Scylla watched in amusement as Raelle rambled on, taking out out the food items from the paper bag on the coffee table. There were two burgers, three portion of fries, two ice cream sundaes that the doctor hurriedly raced to find the freezer for, a box of nuggets, chicken wings, apple pie and a large bottle of green tea.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to assume you are staying for dinner.” Scylla quipped, looking at her coffee table.  
  
  


“I- No! I won’t want to impose! I just didn’t know what you wanted and maybe you were really hungry so I-“ Raelle spluttered, feeling really embarrassed about her take away decisions.  
  
  


A surprised laugh fell from Scylla’s lips.  
  
  
  
“Well then join me. I can’t possibly finish everything anyway. It was very cute of you to be in your hero persona though. Not afraid of the tabloids thinking their star studded hero has a new lover?” She mused.  
  
  
  
“I did not think about that.” Raelle frowned. “But anyway, are you sure about me staying? I mean, its your house and I-“  
  
  
  
“Yes. Raelle Collar. Sit.” She picked up a nuggets with on hand and tapped the spot on the sofa next to her. She could tell Raelle meant no harm and there wasn’t anything wrong for them to just have dinner together.  
  
  
  
They ate in silence as the movie still played.  
  
  
  
“It’s hard to believe, that I couldn’t see, that you were always right beside me,” the blonde hummed to the music from the movie.  
  
  
  
Scylla raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
“What? I like this song.” Raelle grabbed some fries.  
  
  
  
“You are cute.” She told the doctor. It was a funny sight. The hero still in her blue and golden suit, sitting cross legged on her sofa and eating fast food. Raelle looked relaxed, like this hadn’t been the first time they hung out together.  
  
  


Raelle’s blush burned through her cheeks and her face felt like a hot oven. She suddenly felt awkward as she attempted to hide her rosey cheeks behind the chicken wing she picked up.  
  
  
  
Scylla decided not to push it and turned her head back towards the movie.  
  
  
  
After an hour, the movie finally ended and they cleared the coffee table.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for dinner. You didn’t have to.”  
  
  
  
“Getting soft on me, Miss Ramshorn?”  
  
  
  
“Maybe.” Scylla smirked, her fingers dancing along the collar of Raelle’s cape. There was no denying she had some sort of attraction towards the doctor and it wouldn’t harm anyone if this was just for fun, right?  
  
  
  
She leaned in closer, waiting for the blonde to meet her halfway.  
  
  


Scylla's lips felt so good against Raelle and the blonde wondered if she could faint from an emotional overflow. Her entire body was tingling, her breath hallowed and short. The vigilante pushed her lightly as they fell back onto the sofa.  
  
  
  
One of Scylla’s hand was tangled up in her braids and the other cupping her face. Their kiss was eager and filled with desire, nose bumping and heavy breaths. The raven hair woman was shamelessly grinding against her suit and Raelle felt a growing heat in her lower stomach.  
  
  
  
Raelle groaned as Scylla moved from her lips to nibbling down her neck.  
  
  
  
“Now, how am I suppose to get you out of your suit?” Scylla’s sultry voice barely above a whisper, sending a jolt down Raelle’s spine.  
  
  
  
“Uh-“  
  
  
  
They were disrupted by a call.  
  
  
  
Scylla gave her an apologetic smile and got off the hero to grab her phone.  
  
  
  
“Hello? Porter? What?! Okay, I’ll be right there.” Scylla hung up in a minute.  
  
  
  
Raelle frowned, jealously bubbling inside of her.  
  
  
  
Who was Porter?  
  
  
  
“He’s a friend.” Scylla replied.  
  
  
  
Shit. Did I say this out loud?  
  
  
  
“What’s with that face?” Scylla smirked, pressing a kiss on the cheek to the blonde. She took off her hoodie and threw it towards the hero. Walking back into the room, she changed into a dress shirt and business pants, grabbing her blazer on the way out.  
  
  
  
“You look different.” Raelle commented.  
  
  
  
“I got to head out to my bar for a business thing. Someone decided to crash a bad party and I have to settle with the police.”  
  
  
  
“Okay. I’ll get going.” The hero grabbed her helmet and placed it over her head. “I’ll head out by the balcony.”  
  
  
  
Before Scylla could reply, the blonde was already on her way out.  
  
  
  
Scylla groaned inwardly, slightly disappointed at Raelle’s quick disappearance. Her phone rang again, the number appearing was that of the head manager of the bar. She rolled her eyes and ignored the call, getting out of her apartment and to her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, halfway through writing this chapter and i though about even more raylla AUs /inverted smiley face/  
> I'm only in the first third of this story and im-  
> Anyways, let's hope I can finish this story before I start on anything new again shall we? XD


	9. Chapter 9

It took a few seconds for Scylla to open the door. She was busy looking through the Vertigo samples again. She had sent some of her data over to Raelle who sent them to the labs at FORT. Other than that, she had school to catch up to and was taking a break from her vigilantism, letting the Justice Society handle whatever street thug that appeared in the night. After having a hole in her body, she wasn't objecting to the break.  
  
  
  
In the past week, the vigilante had made a contract with FORT to be a consultant and a partnership in handling the Vertigo case. She turned down the invitation to their labs, stating the fact that she worked better alone.  
  
  
  
Raelle had been helping as the middle person. They hadn’t really talked about that and only about the case. They hadn’t talked for more than five minutes and the doctor chalked it up to her being busy.  
  
  


“Your aunt wants to see you.” Anacostia said as soon as she stepped into the living room.  
  
  
  
A ping of disappointment rattled within Scylla when she realised it was not the blonde hero.  
  
  
  
“What does she want?” The younger girl rolled her eyes. That woman had been asking to meet her a few times now but she did not have any patience for criminals.  
  
  
  
“Alright, let’s not get worked up.” Anacostia met Scylla’s gaze.  
  
  
  
“Why are you still telling me this when you sure as hell know I don’t want to see her?” Scylla huffed as she plopped down on the sofa, arms crossed.  
  
  


“She’s your aunt. And she has something she wants to speak to you about.”  
  
  


“There’s nothing that she could possibly want from me other than to destroy the company.”  
  
  
  
Anacostia hesitated, the corners of her mouth turning downwards. “Her words did not really made any sense when I was brought in to see her. She was disappointed that had not been you outside the cell.”  
  
  
  
Scylla sighed and finally relented. “What did she say?”  
  
  
  
“Square root six pi. C and H to the power of ten. N and O. Mycelium power two. Six frogs of the Nein. I told the prison guards to get her words checked and said it was just the molecular structure of mixed carbon and a full lot of gibberish. But I’m doubtful of that."  
  
  
  
Scylla bit her tongue, trying to keep the panic off her face.  
  
  


It was a coded language her aunt had made up with her when she was ten.  
  
  
  
 _Vertigo. Golden helmet. You.  
  
_  
  
Somehow her aunt had heard about Vertigo, Raelle and most possibly her vigilante persona, Red Hood.  
  
  
  
She stared warily at Anacostia. “Someone information has leaked to Aunt Sarah and now she knows of a project I have been cooperating with FORT for.”  
  
  
  
“Does this have to do with your vigilantism?”  
  
  
  
“I’m not sure. But I recently approved of Ramshorn Industries having an open contract with FORT regarding a substance called Vertigo and somehow Aunt Sarah knows about this transaction. I don’t know why she has this information and what is she going to do about it, but I need to find out.”  
  
  
  
“Do you need me to follow you?”  
  
  
  
“No."  
  
  
  
Sarah’s message gave her not much of a choice and Scylla knew she had to visit her aunt. She couldn’t care less about that woman but her company might be in danger and she will not allow her aunt to destroy it.  
  
  
  
She contemplated on telling Raelle about her aunt but decided against it in the end. She would have to go speak to her aunt first before deciding what she wanted to do next.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
She had made her way to The Boiling Rock the very next day.  
  
  
  
The ten prison guards followed Scylla down the elevator to the cell. The way down was silent. Scylla flexed her left hand, trying to shake out the nervous energy she had in her.  
  
  
  
The personal check was serious and long. An hour spent on getting her background information and checking she had not had any items on her. And a special suit was given for her to wear.  
  
  
  
The doors of the elevator opened.  
  
  
  
Another two more guards greeted the prison officer as they stepped into the polycarbonate hallway leading up to the cell. A sign that says “NO METAL”, blinking at the entrance.  
  
  
  
She went through another round of a body check before being allowed to the cell.  
  
  
  
There was only her aunt on this prison level.  
  
  
  
She took a deep breath in as they finally arrived at the entrance of the cell. The door was opaque, with twenty guards lined up along the sides of the polycarbonate container that held the prisoner in.  
  
  
  
The last time she had seen her aunt was when the Injustice Society’s defeat was on the news ten years ago.  
  
  
  
“Stand back 611.” The officer called out.  
  
  
  
The officer opened the cell with biometrics scans after checking the cameras and ushered Scylla in.  
  
  
  
As soon as her aunt laid eyes on her, a slow smiled spread across the older woman’s face.   
  
  
  
They were still separated by transparent polycarbonate wall, though the guards were outside.  
  
  
  
The cell was white. Everything in it was white. It looked as though snow had fell upon it. Her aunt was also in a white inmate attire, orange bands by the sleeves.  
  
  
  
“Hi Aunt Sarah.” Scylla kept her face blank.  
  
  
  
“You looked so grown up, Scylla.” her aunt had an impish expression on her face.  
  
  
  
“What do you want?” The younger girl growled. She was not in the mood for any mind games.  
  
  
  
“I heard from a little bird that you have made yourself a new friend in FORT.”  
  
  
  
“Your little bird is going to jail once I know who they are."  
  
  
  
Sarah made a tutting sound and wagged her finger dramatically. “Play nice my little mushroom. I have people in high places and we don’t want anything to happen to your new golden helmet inamorata.”  
  
  


“If you really did you have been out of jail by now.” Scylla snorted, ignoring her aunt’s remark about supposed love life with Raelle.  
  
  
  
“I just wanted to see my niece. And tell her how proud I am about her and her fantastic red hood. You know, I tried that once. Going under ground and trying to help people in my own way, but the world wasn’t ready to understand what I could have done for them.”  
  
  
  
Scylla scoffed.  
  
  


“Your plan was to puppet everyone to do your bidding in the veil of wanting people not to fight with each other anymore. And I thought prison time would get the great Sarah Alder, leader of the Injustice Society to eat a piece of humble pie.” The younger girl spat.  
  
  
  
“Come on Scylla, we both know that FORT is stupid and just a decoy for the government to blind people to the horrors of the actual world. They are not Gods but people look at them as such. Come on, you know it will feel real good about hurting the people who could not save your mother.”  
  
  
  
Scylla clenched her jaw. She was not going to get baited by her mother’s incident.  
  
  
  
“We both know which side you are on, or have you forgotten they were the cause of the Great Fire? The cause that your mother-“  
  
  
  
“I’m not interested.” Scylla interrupted. She was in no mood to hear her aunt spree to her an agenda.  
  
  
  
Sarah pursed her lips, slightly annoyed she had not gotten her niece to be interested. “Theres a vault by the docks. Container R62. You can open it with your blood. I have a present for you there and perhaps you would change your mind after seeing what I have for you.”  
  
  
  
“Why would I listen to you?”  
  
  
  
“Because I know who you are and I can get your little identity above the grounds and onto the newspapers. The company will crash. You will have nothing and I’ll see you a level below me.”  
  
  
  
Scylla swallowed the lump in her throat. She did not know what was in the vault but she knew it wasn’t something good.  
  
  
  
“Like I said, it’s a little gift from me to you. Just open it. You are my niece, when have I ever hurt you?”  
  
  
  
“Fine.”  
  
  
  
“I knew you were a smart little mushroom.” Sarah crackled with a sharp smile.  
  
  


“Thank you so very much for this talk. Very refreshing.” Scylla replied, heavy with sarcasm.  
  
  
  
Her aunt did not reply, only leaning back with a devilish grin to her face.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
The very same evening, Scylla made her way down to the vault.  
  
  
  
She had spoke to Anacostia beforehand and they both made their way to the vault. There were a few vaults that were Sarah’s, her father had not touched any of his sister's possessions ever. Scylla had not bothered to look through them either, not caring enough to know what she had stored seeing how her father had left them alone as well.  
  
  
  
They searched through the different warehouses that were owned by Ramshorn Industries and finally ended up at container 62.  
  
  
  
The door was a little different from the rest. A silver sink was attached at the middle, with an athame in the middle.  
  
  
  
Anacostia placed her hand in the sink, reaching for the dagger. “Huh. It's definitely magic.” She said, being unable to lift the dagger from the sink.  
  
  
  
Tentatively, Scylla reached in for the dagger. Her stomach lurched nervously when she was able to pick up the dagger. Sucking a deep breath in, she gripped the dagger tightly and said “sanguisolo”. The dagger glistered slightly and she slit her other palm with it, trying not to wince. The drops of blood fell into the sink and the door opened slowly.  
  
  
  
Anacostia stepped through first and switched on the lights as soon as she found the switch. There were metal crates stacked in a corner, a large blackboard filled with pictures and writings, a metal table with a suitcase and files, as well as a whole array of weapons on the wall.  
  
  
  
“Wait.” She pulled on Anacostia’s coat.  
  
  
  
The younger girl casted a perception spell, her eyes glowing yellow as she scanned the room, checking for any other magical traps. Confirming there was nothing, she gave Anacostia the “okay” and they surveyed the room.  
  
  
  
Anacostia walked towards the weapons, jotting down whatever they had while Scylla headed to the metal table.  
  
  
  
The younger girl picked up the file and opened it. Photographs of her mother and father inside. The police report of the day of the Great Fire. The other files held information about CEOs and big party players of the entire country and their unlawful deeds that went unnoticed.  
  
  
  
There were missing information in the pages of the file and Scylla frowned. _Had her aunt done this on purpose? Did she want to make a deal with me in exchange for the complete information on those thugs?  
  
_  
  
She placed the file down and opened the suitcase. Inside was a glowing green rock- kryptonite. As well as a blade of nth metal. And some other things.  
  
  
  
She held up the small slip of paper that caught her eye to her face, “Like Mothers. Like Daughters.”  
  
  
  
Her aunt’s plan dawned on her.  
  
  
  
 _In exchange for the missing information, Sarah Alder wanted her to kill the new Justice Society._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was essentially just to get everyone up to speed on the actual plot that i hv been neglecting LMAO i swear theres more raylla in the next update. :P


	10. Chapter 10

Her hand gripped the bottle in one hand and her eyes swivelled towards the back of her head in a distressed sense of a headache. The walls of the bar was beginning to feel like a fun house and she was too unbalanced to get out of her seat.  
  
  
  
 _To kill or not to kill? That is the question.  
  
_  
  
She could end it all. Expose every big shot in the country. Hunt them down and give them the just desserts.  
  
  
  
Only at the cost of dead supes.  
  
  
  
“Time for a water break, eh?” Porter picked the bottle out of Scylla’s hand, sliding her a glass of water.  
  
  
  
  
The woman took a long swig of the liquid. She sighed as her head started to clear a little. Her breath still reeked of the gin and whiskey but her eyes were already staring to focus better.  
  
  
  
“I’ll call a cab for you.”  
  
  
  
Scylla shook her head. She stood again, managing to stand on her two feet and not falling over. “I’m going to walk.” She waved her hand, insisting she was alright to Porter as she headed out of the door.  
  
  
  
The cooling night gave her the breath of fresh air she need. She was still slightly tipsy, as she made her way through the different buildings of Salem Town. Coming up to a familiar building, she walked inside, pressing the doorbell to the apartment on level one.  
  
  
  
It was about 4am.  
  
  
  
It took a few moments before the familiar face of a blonde doctor opened the door.  
  
  
  
“Scylla?”  
  
  
  
“FORT is in danger.” Her tongue slipped out the words before she could think. Her pulse was still racing from the alcohol as she stumbled into Raelle’s apartment. She saw the couch and immediately sat down, hoping the world would stop turning.  
  
  
  
She could have waited for tomorrow when her mind was clearer. She could have waited for tomorrow to think of a plan. But here she was in Raelle’s apartment, still drunk and definitely not in the right head space. She punched down the thought of her wanting to see the blonde doctor to the back of her head.  
  
  
  
“FORT is in danger? What?” Raelle blinked in surprise, her tired eyes suddenly alert. “Wait- did you drink?”  
  
  
  
Scylla waved her hand, “took a drink or two.”  
  
  
  
Raelle sat on the couch as well and pursed her lips. “You made my hoodie reek of alcohol, Scylla. How much did you drink?”  
  
  
  
 _Huh. I did not realise I had been wearing her hoodie.  
  
_  
  
She grabbed the hoodie and rolled it up before throwing it at the doctor.  
  
  
  
Raelle’s eyes were wide in alarm at the hoodie in her hand and Scylla just sitting on her couch with just a sports bra. She hurriedly dropped the hoodie off in her laundry basket and went to pick up another hoodie off her clean pile of clothes.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes at Raelle’s insistent eyes on her putting on another hoodie.  
  
  


“Tooooomatoes, tohmaatos. I took more than a few drinks, okay? Anyways, that’s not why I’m here. My-my company’s in danger. You are in danger. FORT is in danger. We- are all. Danger. Aunt Sarah said-” Scylla felt a rush of anxiousness as the words started pouring out.  
  
  
  
Raelle reached out and lightly touched the raven haired woman’s arm. “Slowly. Slowly. I’m here to listen. Start from the top.”  
  
  


“Okay. Okay.” Scylla sucked in a long breath.  
  
  
  
“You know, Sarah Alder? Leader of the Injustice Society? Greatest Metal bender ever?”  
  
  
  
Raelle nodded.  
  
  
  
“Well she’s my aunt.”  
  
  
  
“WHAT?” To say she was surprised was an understatement.  
  
  
  
“Get over yourself.” Scylla rolled her eyes. “Anyway, she told me to see her and I did. And-“ the flashes of the photographs her parents in the file crossed her mind, the ringing ofher aunt’s voice in her head. **_Have you forgotten they were the cause of the Great Fire?_**  
  
  
  
“Why am I telling you all of this anyway?” Scylla got up to leave. She was a mass of anxiousness and confusion. She could handle her aunt herself. She did not need FORT. The lesser people she pulls in, the lesser she has to care about what happens. She had been a lone wolf since the beginning, she’ll be fine.  
  
  


“Hey, hey,” Raelle got up to, pulling onto the vigilante’s arm. “Just please tell me. You can’t say half of it and not tell me the rest. Would you like some tea, perhaps?”  
  
  
  
“No need. I’ll say my piece and be off.”  
  
  


“Okay…”  
  
  
  
“I visited my aunt because she somehow knew of Vertigo and our… collaboration, so to say. And she gave me instructions to open her vault down by the docks. I did- and-“ she took a moment to collect herself. “There was a file of information about criminals in the country, however, there were missing information.”  
  
  
  
“So, you would need to do something for her to get the full set of information.”  
  
  
  
“I’ll have to kill you.”  
  
  
  
Raelle’s mouth opened and closed a few times. Her brain fizzled, trying to catch up with the information that was bestowed upon her.  
  
  
  
“I’ll have to kill everyone in the Justice society.”  
  
  
  
Words left Raelle. She stared into those grim blue eyes laced with exhaustion, and her heart fell silent. She searched her mind for something reasonable to say.  
  
  
  
“Will you?” She squeaked out.  
  
  
  
Scylla looked at her, eyes burning in offence. “We may have step off on the wrong foot but the Justice Society had not warrant me to want to kill any of you.” She raised an accusing finger, tautly standing up.  
  
  
  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
  
  
  
The vigilante huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
“Hey, We’ll solve this together.” Raelle looked up at Scylla’s impossibly blue eyes, her hands moving to grab Scylla’s.  
  
  
  
“Are you going to tell FORT?”  
  
  
  
“This concerns us too.”  
  
  
  
“Okay.”  
  
  
  
A long silence settled between the two.  
  
  


It was a lot to take in. That she was in danger if Scylla decided to kill her. That FORT was in danger if Scylla decided to kill them all. That in turn, Scylla was in danger if she decided not to kill her.  
  
  
  
There was an unrest in the raven haired woman’s demeanour and all Raelle wanted to do was to kiss her worries away.  
  
  
  
And so she did.  
  
  
  
Her hand drifted to Scylla’s hip, pulling her closer and onto her lap. Scylla splayed her hands on her chest, her breath quickening as they laid kisses on each other. The woman was warm against her chest and Raelle didn’t want to let her go.  
  
  
  
“I should go,” Scylla said softly as soon as they broke their kiss.  
  
  
  
“You should stay,” Raelle rolled out her invite in a whisper. “You are probably tired and the alcohol in your system leaves you vulnerable at night.”  
  
  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
  
  
“Then let me fly you home."  
  
  
  
Scylla nodded seeing how the blonde would not relent. She got off Raelle’s lap and stood stiffly as she waited for the doctor to grab her helmet.  
  
  
  
“Must you always look this stupid?” Scylla quipped, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
  
  
“This gold and blue suits me,” Raelle stuck out her tongue before stretching her arms out for Scylla.  
  
  
  
The doctor easily flew the vigilante home. They landed on the balcony and Scylla was all too quick to go back into her apartment.  
  
  
  
“Scyl-“ Raelle said as the vigilante made her way to the inside of her apartment. She let out a little cough, heat spreading to her cheeks at the shortened name she just called out. “Just, tell me if you need anything, alright? You have my number.”  
  
  
  
“Got it.” Scylla stiffly replied. “I’ll marinate on… this. Thank you for sending me home.”  
  
  
  
“Sure thing. And, I meant it. That, that-“ Raelle stammered, feeling a little embarrassed again trying to extend a hand to help.  
  
  
  
“Good night, Raelle.” Scylla gave her a small smirk before shutting the balcony window behind her.  
  
  
  
Raelle loitered around the balcony for a while more. She sighed. She had thought they were getting closer, and perhaps even more than friends but this new information about Sarah Alder had caused a huge shake up in what happens in the future and she surely hopes Scylla would make the right decision in the end.  
  
  
  
But for now, she has to make her way back to FORT.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“So now she is our enemy?” Abigail raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
“No!” Raelle countered. She had just left Scylla’s place and called for a meeting back at FORT. Three of them were in the meeting room, the other seven still away for their mission overseas. Izadora was present as well, along with Clary and Berryessa, the vices of FORT.  
  
  
  
“Who knows she might just be manipulating you and then pull you under the rug!” Abigail growled. Despite them having not clashed for the past month, the leader was still wary about the vigilante.  
  
  
  
“She looked confused when she told me. Conflicted even. I don’t think she will try and kill us.” Raelle replied. She looked pleadingly at Tally but the red hair woman had her arms folded, lips in a thin line.  
  
  
  
“She stabbed me with kryptonite.” Abigail deadpanned.  
  
  
  
“Did you die though?” Raelle snapped back.  
  
  
  
“I- well, I could have!” Abigail spluttered.  
  
  
  
“Are you very sure she is not going to do anything?” Izadora gave Raelle a hard look.  
  
  
  
“If she did, she would have already. The last time we fought her, she was more than ready to at least give us a big blow.”  
  
  
  
“Vigilante aside. This meant that there is a mole in FORT. We are in charge of The Boiling Rock’s security. Someone has been feeding Sarah Alder information.” Clary commented.  
  
  
  
“Rotate away the current guards. Start an investigation. If there is a mole, I want them washed out. I’ll leave that to you, Berryessa.” Izadora commanded. “For now, Scylla Ramshron is classified as a level B threat.”  
  
  
  
She gave Raelle a look not to interrupt her before continuing, “I will give her the slight benefit of the doubt for now. But if there is anything suspicious, you must tell me immediately. Even if we are collaborating on the Vertigo project, she still has the capacity to cause quite a bit of shake up within this company. I’m putting Abigail as the escort of the Vertigo case, you have been relieved of your duties, Raelle.”  
  
  
  
The hero nodded. It was a command and she was not to disobey. She was conflicted though, anxiousness seeped to the back of her mind.  
  
  
  
 _Scylla wouldn’t do anything to her, or to FORT, right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this enough raylla? Should i sprinkle more angst the next chapter?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: a little smut at the end of the chapter

Scylla was back in the vault.  
  
  
  
The briefcase was open and she had placed all the supposed “weakness of the justice society” items on the table.   
  
  
  
The other problem was Raelle.  
  
  
  
Or lack of.  
  
  
  
It had been about three weeks since she last saw the golden helmet hero.  
  
  
  
Scylla hated that she had been thinking about the blonde hero in every spare moment she had. It had been awkward, when Abigail landed on her balcony. They were still civil with each other, though the leader of the Justice Society spared no second glance to her when she had to deliver news or information.  
  


  
She was also hitting a wall with Vertigo. There had not been any drug exchange case and nothing for them to catch. The wonderland gang had their raids still and Scylla had stopped two of them but she found no Vertigo.  
  
  


She wasn’t planning to kill the Justice Society.  
  
  
  
She came to that conclusion.  
  
  
  
But it wouldn’t harm having at least something that could stop them if they were ever out of control.  
  
  
  
She picked up the briefcase and headed back to her home lab.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“Ramshorn.” Abigail greeted.  
  
  
  
“Bellweather.” Scylla curtly nodded.  
  
  
  
She had placed the nth metal blade on her lab table, together with her kryptonite blades. There was also a new crystal for a beam gun and another long sword made of lead. There were still some weapons in the briefcase she didn’t think she would need.  
  
  
  
She took the briefcase waiting by her sofa and handed it over to Nightwing.  
  
  
  
“What is this?”  
  
  
  
“Hold this for me and fly me to FORT.”  
  
  
  
“And why would I?”  
  
  
  
“Because I would like an audience with your captain. It's regarding Sarah Alder and it is important.”  
  
  
  
There was a tense pause before Abigail tilted her head, speaking into her in-ear. “Izadora, Scylla Ramshorn would like a meeting with you.”  
  
  
  
Turning back to the vigilante, she grabbed onto the briefcase with one hand and grabbed Scylla’s shirt collar with the other. Her large wings extended wide open and flapped, they burst into the sky in an instance.  
  
  
  
“SHIT! What if you drop me?!” Scylla yelled, her hands grabbing tightly onto Abigail’s arm.  
  
  
  
“I have an iron grip.” Abigail merely stated.  
  
  
  
After twenty minutes of Scylla trying not to get a heart attack, they landed on the patio of FORT. Scylla followed Abigail to the main command room.  
  
  
  
“Miss Ramshorn.” Izadora greeted her.  
  
  
  
“You probably would have heard from Raelle about the deal my Aunt made. She gave me a briefcase of weapons.” Scylla pointed towards the briefcase that Abigail was still holing onto.  
  
  
  
Abigail placed the briefcase on the table.  
  
  
  
“And why would you give this to us?”  
  
  
  
“To prove that I don’t want to kill anyone in this building. A gesture of my good will.”  
  
  
  
“What is the deal you are trying to make?”  
  
  
  
“I would like full access to my aunt. She’s cooking up something and I want to know what.”  
  
  
  
“How do I know this is not just a ploy by the both of you?"  
  
  
  
“I’ll let you attach me to a truth seeker.”  
  
  
  
Izadora let out a sharp laugh. “You amuse me all the time, Miss Ramshorn.” The captain opened the briefcase, the glow of kryptonite reflecting off her glasses and Abigail flinched, taking a step back. Izadora took out the green rock, as well as a few nth metal shards, blow darts, lead bullets and trigger bombs.  
  
  
  
The captain inspected them for a few minutes before giving back her attention to Scylla.  
  
  
  
“You may have access once I have done a check with the current guards. There has been a mole and I want to be able to take them up for an interrogation before I send you back down there.”  
  
  
  
“FORT not as impenetrable as you thought?” Scylla raised and eyebrow. “The Boiling Rock seemed pretty cool though. So many guards. So many officers. And yet. A mole… Colour me surprised.”  
  
  
  
“I assure you FORT is still the number one security firm for Supes and you aunt will not be getting out any time soon.” Izadora gave back her own hard stare.  
  
  
  
Nodding, Scylla replied, “sure. I’ll be… heading out. Ask any one of your Supes to get me or something when you are done.”  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla was sitting her lab, wiping down the nth metal blade. Apart from it being able to cut through the skin of half of the Justice Society, it was overall a generally good blade to slice someone up with.  
  
  
  
She had also upgraded her security, installing laser beams by her balcony and inside her house. She had placed some runes outside, a coin on the different tables in the room will drop and alert her when a Supe is in sight.  
  
  
  
She was interrupted when the coin on her table dropped.  
  
  
  
She brought up her security camera on her tablet, squinting her eyes when she saw the golden helmet coming into the frame.  
  
  
  
“Hi?” Raelle flashed a smile when she opened the door to her balcony.  
  
  
  
Scylla gestured for the doctor to come in. They walked into the living room and Scylla motioned for Raelle to sit.  
  
  
  
“So uh, are you going to kill me with that?” The blonde chuckled.  
  
  
  
Scylla looked down at the nth metal blade she had been cleaning. Rolling her eyes, she placed the blade down on the kitchen counter. “I could just stuff you up with Almond Joy,”  
  
  
  
“How- how did you know-“  
  
  
  
“That you have a tree nut allergy? It was in your file.”  
  
  
  
“Oh. So I’m pretty safe right now.” Raelle gave her a boyish grin.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes again and opened one of her kitchen cupboards. She picked out an Almond Joy bar and threw it on Raelle’s lap.  
  
  
  
The blonde gave the bar a disgusted look and placed it on the coffee table. “God, get that away from me."  
  
  


“Why are you here?” Scylla decided it would be good to cut to the chase.  
  
  
  
“Just wanted to thank you for handling the briefcase to Izadora. And for…not trying to kill us.” Raelle drummed her fingers on her lap. “And um- if there’s anything I can help you with, I will.”  
  
  
  
She gave a light cough when Scylla didn’t respond. “So, um. How’s Abigail? I saw her fly you to FORT the other day. Didn’t seem like a nice way of flying.”  
  
  
  
Scylla pursed her lips. “Yeah. Bellweather sure knows how to give me a heart attack.”  
  
  
  
“You should see her during training. Clocked me one too many times.”  
  
  
  
“Umhm.” Scylla acknowledged, placing a cup of tea in front of the blonde. “Pizza for dinner?” She finally relented, knowing Raelle was trying to stay for some reason. Her weapons cleaning would have to wait.  
  
  
  
They had more small talk while they waited for the pizza which came in half an hour. Raelle had changed out of her suit and into her hoodie she had left with Scylla, along with the vigilante’s black trackpants. In the middle of dinner, the conversation drifted back to FORT and the Justice Society.  
  
  
  
“How can you be sitting here eating pizza with me when my aunt killed your mother?” Scylla blurted out. Questions were bubbling to the surface and she had to let one slip. Raelle had shown her much kindness and it was unnerving the doctor had no ill will towards her.  
  
  
  
Raelle blinked slowly.  
  
  
  
“Because you are not your aunt. Why should I judge you base on her actions? My mother knew what she would be getting into when she signed the contract to FORT. And so do I. We are Supes. We save people. And sometimes it means sacrificing our lives even if we could only save one more person. I know this sounds silly to you, but it is how I grew up. To always lend a helping hand.”  
  
  
  
Scylla studied her face. She could tell Raelle was being genuine and it ate into her heart. She did not understand why she was so endeared by the woman but she knew she had to shake the feelings away. She doesn’t do relationships. People get hurt in them.  
  
  
  
“Always the goody goody huh.” She smirked, the tease not really reaching her eyes.  
  
  
  
If Raelle and noticed, she hadn’t commented on it. “Well,” the blonde took another slice of pizza, “I aim to serve.”  
  
  
  
“You know, the nth metal blade is still on the kitchen counter.”  
  
  
  
“Yeah. And you haven’t even glanced at it. So?"  
  
  
  
“I could kill you.”  
  
  
  
“But we are eating pizza."  
  
  
  
Scylla huffed. “You are trusting me too easily.”  
  
  
  
“I can tell you are a good person, Scyl.” the doctor shrugged.  
  
  
  
“Hardly.”  
  
  
  
Raelle got up to wash her hands. “You are weird though, you eat pizza with a fork and knife.”  
  
  
  
“I don’t want my fingers greasy!” Scylla countered as she threw away the pizza boxes.  
  
  
  
The blonde grinned, flicking some of the water still on her hands towards the vigilante. Scylla let out a long sigh, uneasiness in her blue eyes.  
  
  
  
Raelle took a tentative step towards her, her expression was solemn. “I wish you knew how I see you.”  
  
  
  
The air was suddenly heavy.  
  
  
  
“And how do you see me, Doctor Collar?” Scylla replied, a flirtatious smirk breaking out on her face. She pulled the blonde closer, her hands pressed against Raelle’s waist.  
  
  
  
Despite her better judgement, there was something about Raelle, a sort of magnetism that she needed to reach out for.  
  
  
  
 _She wasn’t here for the feelings.  
  
_  
  
Raelle’s breath hitched and she let out a shaky breath as her eyes darted from Scylla’s siren eyes to her lips and back to her eyes.  
  
  


Soft lips reached her own as a strong sense of warmth spiralled through her system.  
  
  
  
Raelle’s tensed nerves began to relax as she felt she was melting away, the surroundings began to blur as the only person she sees is Scylla.  
  
  


They stumbled around the hallway as their kisses began to grow heavy.  
  
  
  
Scylla pulled the doctor into her room, closing the door lightly before she felt Raelle pressed hard against her. Her hands slide up Raelle’s chest and encircled her neck.  
  
  
  
“F-fuck.” Her voice hitched as Raelle’s lips sucked the pulse on her neck while her hand flowed under her shirt, pressing onto her hips while her other hand started undoing the buttons.  
  
  
  
“Like I said, I aim to serve.” Raelle’s voice was husky against her ear as she realised her whole shirt was already unbuttoned. Scylla grinned, pulling the hoodie over Raelle’s shoulder and stuck out her tongue. “Now that's fair.”  
  
  
  
She pushed the blonde backwards and onto her bed, her shirt already on the floor.  
  
  
  
She straddled the blonde as Raelle’s arms wrapped her waist tightly, pulling her in for another kiss. A strangled cry bubbled at the back of her throat when she felt the doctors fingers brushing just below her breasts.  
  
  
  
They broke their kiss, foreheads still touching.  
  
  
  
“Oh no, look what you have done to me,” Scylla bit her lip teasingly.  
  
  
  
“I would need you to fuck me, Doctor Collar.” Intense blue orbs stared down at the blonde.  
  
  
  
 _She wasn’t here for the feelings._  
  
  
  
Scylla reminded herself as she allowed the blonde to get her out of her sports bra.  
  
  
  
Raelle bent her head, wrapped her lips around the raven haired woman’s left nipple. With gentle sucks, Scylla threw her head back, a loud moan escaping her lips before she could stop herself.  
  
  
  
“You have a big heart,” the doctor joked.  
  
  
  
“Don’t ruin the mood.” Scylla groaned as Raelle’s hands made their way down past the waistband of her pants, barely pausing to get them undone.  
  
  
  
“Fuck. Oh fuck.” Raelle smirked at Scylla’s moans as her fingers pressed directly into the her wet heat.  
  
  
  
Hips moving with Raelle’s fingers dancing at her arousal, Scylla squirmed as her orgasm hit her like a fucking train. Blood was pounding in her ears, turning them very red as her heart felt like it was going to explode against her chest.  
  
  
  
She felt like she was hit by another train when she came down from the high. Her chest tightened, pushing down that something she was feeling staring into Raelle’s eyes. Her body stiffened and she frowned.  
  
  
  
Scrambling off the blonde, she picked up the first thing she saw and slipping it on, heading out to the balcony. She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths in the cool air of the night. Her hands wrapped around the steel bars of the railing.  
  
  
  
“You okay?” Raelle’s voice was gentle behind her and she felt like she could cry.  
  
  
  
She swallowed down the lump in her throat. “You should go home.” She told the blonde quietly.  
  
  
  
“Did I do something wrong?” The blonde stepped beside her.  
  
  
  
Scylla moved a little more to the side, creating a distance between them. “No. It’s just me.”  
  
  
  
“Oh. Okay. Is there anything I can do to-“  
  
  
  
“No.” Scylla cut her off.  
  
  


Raelle went back in for a moment and came back out with her helmet. She was back in her suit, the gold of her belt and shoulder pads shimmering in the moonlight. She placed the helmet on her head and gestured towards the sky.  
  
  
  
“Um. You are wearing my hoodie." the doctor coughed lightly. "But- it's alright, you- you can keep that. I’m gonna go.”  
  
  
  
“Goodnight, Raelle Collar.” Scylla whispered, turning her heated cheeks away.  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you around, Scyl. Goodnight.”  
  
  
  
A wooshing sound was heard as Scylla finally glanced up, observing the figure ascending into the night sky.  
  
  
  
 _She wasn't here for the feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont worry we'll know what raelle thinks in the next chapter.  
> did i mention angst before this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

“TAL!! Tal!!” Raelle shook the blanket covering her friend.  
  
  
  
Tally shoved her and Raelle landed on the floor with a loud thud. Her head creeped out of the blanket, peering down at the blonde.  
  
  
  
“Why did I give you the password to my room?” she groaned loudly.   
  
  
  
Raelle grinned sheepishly. “In case there is an emergency and you don’t wake up from the alarm call?”  
  
  
  
Tally pushed aside her blanket and sat up, brushing her hair out from her face as Raelle scrambled back up to the bed beside her.  
  
  
  
“Scylla and I were having sex and-“  
  
  
  
“You and WHO?” Tally yelped, neck snapping towards her blonde friend. She knew those two were something, but she was really not prepared to listen to this at… 2am.  
  
  
  
“Scylla.”  
  
  
  
“Is this why you woke me up? To tell me about your sex life? I’m not interested, Rae,” Tally yawned, grabbing her blanket again.  
  
  
  
“No nonononono!” Raelle swatted Tally’s hand from the blanket. “We didn’t really, uh, finish.”  
  
  
  
Tally gave her an exasperated look. “And you are here because? Just go get another girl at a club to finish you off or something. I’m not about you kiss you.”

“No! That’s not what I’m here for,” Raelle hissed.  
  
  
  
“For someone who is such a lady killer, you are awfully jumpy right now.” Tally let out a small sigh, finally studying her friend’s face. Raelle seemed very fidgety and if there was something that happened between her and Scylla, then she had to be a good friend. Besides, she could always punch Scylla to the moon.  
  
  
  
“Wait,” Tally squinted her eyes before clapping her hands together. The sensor activated and her room lights switched on. “Why are you in your suit?" She paused, wheels turning. "Oh my God, if I have to hear about Scylla having a cosplay kink…” she pulled over her blanket over her head.   
  
  
  
“No…” Raelle snatched the blanket from her friend's face. “She wore my hoodie after and I had to just come back like this and I have not changed out because I came to your room straight away so could you just please let me rant now?”  
  
  
  
Tally let out a long sigh, gesturing for her friend to go ahead.  
  
  
  
With loud animated flailing hands and blabbering of a story that could have taken three sentences, Raelle recounted her little adventure at Scylla’s place.  
  
  
  
“Maybe she hasn’t been in a relationship before,” Tally shrugged and Raelle gave her an incredulous look. “Or maybe… she doesn’t do relationships. Just be careful around her, okay? Just because FORT is collaborating with her, doesn’t mean she’s not suspicious and borderline a criminal on her own way.”  
  
  
  
Raelle huffed. “Don’t call her that. I know she has done.. somewhat… illegal things but she’s trying to help. Her heart is in the right place.”  
  
  
  
“Don’t tell me you are already in love with her,” Tally joked.  
  
  
  
“I’m not… I’m just. Confused. A little disappointed? I don't know.” Raelle sighed. "I just thought we are having something pretty decent going on and... that happened.”  
  
  
  
“But you do like her, right?"  
  
  
  
“I do, Tal.” Raelle ruffled her fringe. “She’s… different. I just don’t know where we stand, you know? Like cool if she just wants to be friends right now. I mean, friends with benefits would be nice-“  
  
  
  
“Go change, and go sleep. Please.” Tally pulled Raelle out of her bed. Her friend was mooning and needs a hard shove on what to do next. “Go talk to her. In the morning. Ask her where you two are in… whatever you are in. And take it like a champ even if she rejects you.” She pushed the blonde outside as her friend started protesting.  
  
  
  
“Tell me about it after it happens, okay?” With that, she closed her door and crawled back into bed. _She would definitely need the sleep now._  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Raelle clutched a large cup of iced americano from Byron’s Roasters as she waited for Scylla to walk pass the cafe. Dressed up her best blazer jacket and jeans _for absolutely no reason at all_ , she tapped her foot anxiously. She knew the vigilante passed by the cafe which was right below her office building at times.  
  
  
  
As her wrist watch struck 8am, a familiar face popped out of a car.  
  
  
  
Raelle put on her best smile and ambled up to the woman.  
  
  
  
“Scyl!"  
  
  
  
The raven hair woman blinked in surprise. After a quick pause and Anacostia closing the car door, she greeted the blonde.  
  
  
  
“Doctor Collar.” She wasn’t banking on meeting the doctor that soon, after sending her away coldly last night.  
  
  
  
“Coffee. For you.”  
  
  
  
Scylla took the beverage carefully.  
  
  
  
“I’ll be seeing you in your office.” Anacostia eyed her with a look that said _'you are going to have to explain what’s going on to me when you are upstairs’_.  
  
  
  
Groaning internally, she took a sip of the coffee, waiting for Raelle to say whatever she had come to see her for.  
  
  
  
“You know, last night.” Raelle rubbed her neck bashfully. The script she took a whole night to come up with immediately flying out of her mind.“I do have casual sex with people but uh- uh- I would like to know where we stand, you know? I mean- you, are- uh… me, I’m. Well, I’m incredibly attracted to you. Physically! I mean, duh! You are gorgeous! Like, really.”  
  
  
  
Arching a brow at the doctor, Scylla smirked slightly. “I can say the same for you, doctor. I just, had to blow some steam off last night. I’m sorry for the abrupt ending of it. Perhaps my gloomy personality turned you off?”  
  
  
  
“No!” Raelle waved her two hands and shook her head. “I- well. I just wanted to know if we are, uh- going to eat pizza together, again?”  
  


  
Scylla stared at the blonde intently, her earnest face a little funny under the sunlight. As much as she wanted to forget what she did last night, it seemed like Raelle had other plans. She glanced at her watch, _shit, meeting in fifteen minutes_.  
  
  
  
Her eyes went back up to the doctor’s as she felt a little prick in her heart. _I don’t want to feel things for you_. “Sure.” She said before she could stop herself.  
  


Raelle’s grin widened. “I’ll come by, tonight?. But I’ll text you first.”  
  
  
  
Scylla smirked. She took one last look at the doctor before turning on her heel and heading into her office building.  
  
  
  
Entering the meeting room, Anacostia was setting up the meeting slides for the day. There were only the two of them in the room and her guardian lifted a brow, waiting for answers. Scylla rolled her eyes. "That's Doctor Collar. We know each other."  
  
  
  
"Didn't know you knew people outside of Porter." Anacostia commented, sitting down beside her.  
  
  
  
"I'm not as unfriendly as you think I am," she shrugged.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to bet my coffee she's that one night stand."  
  
  
  
_Right, the yellow hoodie._ Scylla snorted. "And it's just that. We are... acquaintances."  
  
  
  
"Tell that to her. She stood there just to give you coffee. And she's a doctor. You could do a lot worse." Anacostia let out a light chuckle.   
  
  
  
The conversation was cut short when the lab research team came strolling into the meeting room but Anacostia face told her that the conversation was far from over.  
  
  


\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla rappelled down the building and hid in the shadows. She could hear voices coming from around the block as she slipped closer to the sound. Peering around the corner, she identified the figures as Black Mask’s gang members. They were causing a bit of a tiff by one of the night diners, insisting the owner had not paid their rent. She rolled her eyes, a little tired of beating up Black Mask’s people. She had given them a bloodied warning the previous time when they ended up looting a goldsmith and they definitely hadn’t learnt their lesson.  
  
  
  
“Tally and Abi are on it.”  
  
  


Stunned, Scylla twisted her torso and grabbed the person’s suit, slamming them into the wall.  
  
  
  
“Hi.” A voice rasped out, a boyish grin on the person’s face.  
  
  
  
“Never do that again.” Scylla growled. She loses her grip on Raelle and lifted her mask, allowing the blonde to catch her rolling her eyes. “What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
“Tally and Abigail are on duty today. Was just hoping you could, not be a vigilante tonight and we could uh- have pizza?”  
  
  
  
Scylla grunted in frustration. “Well perhaps not tonight. You aren’t really my highest priority in life. Not sorry to your ego.” In her defence, Raelle had not texted her before 7pm so she had worn her suit and headed out. She did in fact hoped to at least punch someone and wasn’t really in the mood for whatever the doctor was aiming for at the moment.  
  
  


Raelle frowned. “You could still go fight them now. I’ll help you then we could go back to your place?”  
  
  
  
“No need.”  
  
  
  
“I just want to help. You did get a hole in yourself before.”  
  
  
  
“Fuck off.” Scylla snarled. She did not have to be reminded of that incident. She was fine alone. She had been doing it before the Justice Society entered the picture. Having a team, or just another person complicated things.  
  
  
  
“Hey, you don’t get to be mean to me and then use me at your own convenience.” Raelle retorted, grabbing the arm of the vigilante and stopping her from getting to the gang members. As much as she wanted to get closer to Scylla, she still had a backbone and would not tolerate being disrespected by the vigilante. She could tell Scylla was still trying to put her defences up and she sighed in frustration.  
  
  
  
Anger seeped into Scylla. _Who are you to tell me this?_ “I don’t need you help. And it’s on you if you thought we were actually having some sort of relationship.” She snapped. “Just back off, okay? Stop trying to insert yourself where you are not needed.”  
  
  
  
Raelle pushed her against the building wall and blocked her from escaping. “Can you just tell me straight up what you think of me? I have been nothing but kind to you. I gave a good word so FORT eventually got off your back. You can be rash and stand off-ish, but you can also be nice and I liked the times you weren’t trying to kill me.”  
  
  
  
Scylla swallowed thickly. The doctor was pressed up against her, lips just inches apart and all she could think was to strip Raelle down and kiss her senseless. _Goddamn, I hate hormones_. “I don’t hate you, if that’s the answer that you want. And I’m attracted to you, if that answers another question on your mind. But that’s all and I don’t owe you an explanation for how I act.”  
  
  
  
Raelle’s jaw clenched in frustration as she stared at the vigilante. “Well, it-“  
  
  
  
The adrenaline was too much for Scylla and she launched herself at Raelle's lips, letting go of whatever had taken hold of her a second ago. The doctor’s eyes widened but melted into the kiss quickly. She cupped the doctor's face as Raelle's arms went to her waist.  
  
  
  
_Insane._ Heat rose from every inch of Raelle and she wished she could just teleport them into her bedroom. Her heart was beating so fast, she felt she could detonate into a million pieces.  
  
  


Unlocking her lips from the vigilante’s, Raelle stared into Scylla's dilated blue pupils. She grasped onto as much common sense and pragmatism she could before the woman fled again. “I want you. But you confuse me, Scyl. And I can’t keep getting the brute of your hot and cold.”  
  
  
  
_Why can’t she just accept the sexual tension and stop looking for answers?_ Scylla bristled, shifting her mask to cover her face once more. “Do whatever you want. Don’t expect anything of me just because you fucked me that one time. Stop bothering me. I don’t need you. It's just annoying, alright? You. Are. Annoying. And. A. Prick. I'm cordial to you one time and you think we can be, what? Friends?”  
  
  
  
Raelle flinched, stepping back to create a space between them. Scylla knew from the doctor's disappointed frown that she struck a nerve. However, it had to be done. She didn’t need Raelle’s feelings on her conscious. She whirled around, realising Tally and Abigail had already taken care of the gang members. A light woosh was heard and Scylla looked up to the sky, the golden helmet flying off into the night.

She pushed the guilt away and ambled back to her motorcycle. She started the engine and sighed. She didn’t have time for Raelle. She had a job to do. She had work and university. She had to figure out what Alder was up to. 

She didn’t have time for feelings.  
  
  
  
Raelle deserved someone that would listen to her. Someone wholesome and comforting.  
  
  
  
Someone not broken like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand i'm back with this chapter. sorry i took so long with this update, there was much thinking to be done bc i initially had no idea how to go about the crime part of this story.  
> anyways, we are officially halfway through this fic. and entering the angst zone  
> im trying to finish this one while trying weekly/biweekly updates for the canon divergence fic before I go back to the dying of winter (might still update that very sporadically).  
> cross fingers i can do daily updates. or perhaps every 2 days.  
> thank you very much for your support <3


	13. Chapter 13

Scylla hadn’t spoken to Raelle for almost a month. She was still able to get information from Abigail and was mostly busy trying to finish up her university work, chalking it up to her graduation coming up in two months. She piled up her schedule with things to do and days flew by quickly.  
  
  
  
She didn’t quite know how to apologise to the hero and had convinced herself she didn’t have to. It was better that Raelle were to stay away from her. During her night activities, she had crossed paths with Tally a few times, even teaming up to take down a looting situation at a bank. The red head was friendly, but didn’t spill any details of her colleague and Scylla was always left wondering if Raelle was just hiding around.  
  
  
  
She had stayed by the balcony for a few nights, though her security system had not notified her of any golden helmet at all. Without the hero around, she had managed to complete the Vertigo analyse, confirming the drug to be of hallucinating nature. The structure of it too toxic for a human, with was strange because it defeated the purpose of selling it to affect the masses.  
  
  
  
Tonight, she was by the town’s square and was planning on stopping another Vertigo transfer. It had been awhile since she caught the Wonderland gang and was ready to find out if there was any other information she could suff out. She had created a new nth metal with kryptonite fusion blade and was ready to test it out.  
  
  
  
Two vans came to a halt and the gang members strolled out. There were six of them and Scylla smirked, knowing she could take them out quickly. However, before she could rush forward, a figure swooped down, knocking out one of the gang members. Scylla’s heart tightened as she swallowed the lump in her throat when she saw the familiar sight of the golden helmet.  
  
  
  
_Ah fuck it._ She raced forward, grabbing her normal dagger knives and throwing them at the gang members. She went hand-to-hand with two other men and delivered a quick fire blasttowards them as they dived to dodge the blow. A loud smack was heard and she turned her head, realising Raelle had punched a hole through the van, a puff of Vertigo residue exploding out.  
  
  
  
Not having the time to help the hero, she casted another two fire balls, at the men who were on their feet. She took out her steel lasso, napping them in seconds. When she turned back to the hero, the other four were on the floor- bloodied and unconscious. She looked up at the hero in confusion. That was definitely not Raelle’s style of apprehending criminals.  
  
  
  
“Thanks. The police are coming in twenty minutes.” She told the hero.  
  
  
  
Raelle did not reply but had faced her.  
  
  
  
“Raelle?” Scylla called out. There was something weird about the blonde and she could not put her finger to it.  
  
  
  
The hero stepped closer to her and she stiffened, not knowing what was going to happen.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Raelle's arm shot out, grabbing Scylla by the neck as she tackled the vigilante into the building beside. Scylla felt her back hit the bricks, a few blocks tumbling onto her as she let out an audible groan.  
  
  
  
“What the actual fuck.” She rasped.  
  
  
  
Before she could stand, the hero had grabbed her jacket before slamming her onto the asphalt road. She felt air leave her lungs as she crashed down.  
  
  
  
“Die. Alder.” Raelle’s voice was robotic.  
  
  
  
_Alder?_ Scylla wondered. _What did her aunt do? Why did Raelle say her name out?  
  
_  
  
She frowned. There was really something wrong with the hero and she had to get her subdued. Taking out her new blade from a hidden section of her boot, she pushed herself off the ground.  
  
  
  
Raelle’s gritted her teeth, her fists visibly shaking. Scylla squinted her eyes, observing the weird purple veins on the hero’s neck. Her eyes widened at the realisation.  
  
  
  
_Vertigo.  
  
_  
  
Raelle had inhaled some of it when she punched that hold through the van. The drug was toxic for normal civilians. **But** it could infect people like them. _The Wonderland Gang were out for the blood of the enhanced beings._  
  
  
  
Raelle brought up her palm and Scylla activated her shield. The lightning bolt came fast and she almost lost her balance from the force of the blast. She rolled to the side, the blast hitting into another building. The hero was quick, flying towards Scylla and grabbing her shield. She sent out another lightning bolt, causing the shield to deactivate. Scylla ducked when a punch flew towards her before throwing a kick back.  
  
  
  
Stumbling backwards, Raelle recovered quickly, sending out another bolt of lighting, causing the vigilante to crash through the windows of a shop. A whole lot of hangers and clothing fell onto the vigilante as she flailed her arms, shoving away whatever that was in the way. Her body ached but she had to stop Raelle from hurting someone else.  
  
  
  
“Call FORT. Send location.” She instructed her AI system. She definitely needed help for this one. In one of the rare moments of her life, Scylla was scared. Raelle was unhinged and couldn't care less about the damage she brought.  
  
  


“Come out, Alder.” She heard Raelle’s voice again, her boots stepping onto the glass shards of the broken window.  
  
  
  
Scylla charged forward, flinging her arm and slashing the suit of the hero, eliciting a yell from her. She stumbled out of the shop and back onto the road where there more lights around. Cursing inwardly, she winced at the pain surging through her whole body. Her legs gave way as she crashed by a lamp post.  
  
  
  
Raelle walked out of the shop and eyed Scylla once more. The vigilante chest heaved heavily as she threw her blade, a last ditch effort of offence. The blade hit Raelle’s shoulder blade and she staggered back, falling to her knees. The hero groaned as she pulled out the blade and threw it to the side. She stretched out her arm, ready to fire another lightning bolt.  
  
  
  
As if it was a miracle, an object flew towards the hero, knocking straight on her helmet. Raelle fell onto the floor but climbed back on her feet and aggressively started shooting out her lightning bolts. Tally came out of the shadows, dodging the blasts.  
  
  
  
Another figure dropped in from the sky, kicking Raelle on the shoulder. It was Abigail, the leader blocked Raelle’s attacks and brought her into a head lock.  
  
  
  
“Die! Alder! Die!” Raelle yelled hysterically.  
  
  
  
Abigail had a confused look but pressed an injection into the neck of the blonde and she soon fell limb in the leader’s arms. Tally ran up to Scylla and helped her up.  
  
  
  
“You alright?” The red head asked.  
  
  
  
“Yeah. She just, inhaled Vertigo. Made her hallucinate. Alder. I’m guessing from the shouting.” Scylla struggled to reply.  
  
  


“You alright, shit bird?” Abigail studied the vigilante, she had Raelle’s unconscious body on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.  
  
  


“I should be getting home.” Scylla nodded curtly. “Um- tell me if she’s alright.”  
  
  
  
“Will do.” Tally gave her a quick smile before grabbing onto Abigail’s other arm as the leader's hawk wings flapped open, taking into the night sky.  
  
  
  
Scylla exhaled out loud as she picked up her blade. She had managed to reach her motorcycle as she heard the sirens of the police and made her way back home.  
  
  
  
As soon as she opened the door she made her way into her room. She took off her mask and landed on her bed. It only took her a second before she fell into slumber.  
  
  


\- - -  
  
  
  
She had woken up to her security alarms going off.  
  
  
  
Her heart rate picked up as soon as she realised who it was.  
  
  
  
Getting off from her bed, she ambled towards her balcony. She took in the golden helmet and the blue suit as she slid her balcony door open. They stood where they were for a few more seconds before Raelle said a meek “hi”.  
  
  
  
“Come in,” Scylla walked back into her living room, door still opened.  
  
  
  
Raelle ambled in tentatively, a paper bag in hand. “I brought breakfast.”  
  
  
  
“Give me five minutes.” She waved off the blonde before throwing her a hoodie on her sofa. “Change. I’m going to brush my teeth.”  
  
  
  
When she came out of the toilet from washing up, she found Raelle sitting by the coffee table, four sandwiches on two plates and two cups of ice coffee beside it. The doctor had a hoodie on her, though she was still in her suit's pants and no boots.  
  
  
  
“You looking fucking weird.” Scylla commented before sitting down.  
  
  
  
Raelle fidgeted with her fingers, a look of nervousness crossed her face. “I… came to apologise for yesterday.”  
  
  
  
Scylla sighed. She still felt exhausted from yesterday’s fight and the aches on her body were slowly seeping back in. She picked up the cup of coffee first, downing half the coffee at one go. She didn't need an apology from the blonde.   
  
  
  
“I’m sorry.” Raelle casted her eyes to the floor. “I didn’t mean to attack you. I- I thought you were Alder. And. And she was the cause of my mother dying. And. I got so mad. So, so mad. I just felt so much rage and-“  
  
  
  
“It’s fine.” Scylla cut her short. “I know it wasn’t you. It was the Vertigo.” She pushed one of the plates towards the doctor. “Eat.”  
  
  


They ate in silence, finishing their meal in under ten minutes. Raelle sipped her coffee quietly and Scylla was already done with hers. The blonde was looking like a sad puppy and Scylla felt a pang of sympathy and guilt. She coughed lightly and Raelle glanced up at her.  
  
  
  
“I-“ the vigilante opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think how best to place her words. She wanted to know if they were still cordial, but she didn't want to come off caring for their relationship, or whatever they were. “I didn’t mean what I said. The. Last time we met. Like, last last time.”  
  
  
  
“You mean when you called me annoying?”  
  
  
  
“Yes…” Scylla groaned.  
  
  
  
“That’s. That’s fine. I was. Busy. But I was also kind of hurt.”  
  
  
  
“Softie.” Scylla rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
Raelle chuckled. “I am. For you.”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes and picked up her cup of coffee. She was already done with it but she sucked in the melted water of the ice cubes, hoping it would distract that creeping blush on her face. “Trust you to be so greasy in the morning.” If she wasn't in this position, she would have accepted Raelle's advances. She knew when someone was chasing her. However, her life was complicated and her emotional state was even worse.   
  
  
  
“I was serious though. And uh, can I ask if we are-“  
  
  
  
“We are fine.” Scylla replied quickly. She didn't want Raelle to think she had harboured any negative feelings.   
  
  
  
“No, I mean,” the doctor rubbed her neck sheepishly. “Are we still going to… do that?”  
  
  
  
_Oh, she meant the sex._ Scylla shook her head and smirked. _She’s adorable sometimes_. She placed her cup back on the table and took the doctor’s coffee cup from her hands to the table. Perhaps they could never be in a relationship, but this she could do.  
  
  
  
Pushing the blonde onto the floor, she placed a teasingly slow kiss on Raelle’s lips. Soon enough, they were pressing against each other and making out on the floor.  
  
  
  
Scylla pulled back, resting her head against Raelle’s as their hot breaths mixed.  
  
  
  
“Good morning to me.” Raelle said dreamily.  
  
  
  
“Good morning to you.” Scylla smirked.  
  
  
  
Raelle kissed the side of Scylla’s neck, trailing hot kisses down as the vigilante squirmed slightly. The doctor reached underneath her shirt and lifted it up. She frowned at the sight of a huge bruise around Scylla’s left flank.  
  
  
  
“Right.” Scylla looked down at her bruise.  
  
  
  
The doctor took off her shirt anyway, frown not leaving her face. She got up to her feet and pulled Scylla up to the sofa. Sitting the vigilante down again, she pressed a palm down and whispered an incantation. Scylla felt relief as the ache from her side disappeared.  
  
  
  
Raelle swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling really sorry she had caused the bruise.  
  
  
  
“If you apologise to me one more time, I’m going to hit you.” Scylla scowled.  
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Raelle murmured before Scylla slapped her on the shoulder. A small laugh rolled off her and she cradled the raven haired woman’s cheeks with her palms. Looking into those blue orbs that had mystified her, she spoke seriously. “Your beauty has bewitched me and I can no longer abandon my feelings.” As soon as the words left her mouth, she cringed inwardly, the sentence sounding way more cheesy than she had rehearsed to a mirror.   
  
  
  
“You sound like a love sick knight,” Scylla snorted.  
  
  
  
“Maybe I am,” Raelle grinned. What she said was true and she felt a little hurt that Scylla waved it off but at least she had confessed it. It was fine if Scylla wanted to keep it sexual. She could do it. She could keep her feelings in for it to just be sexual. Raelle gently kissed the woman again, feeling her whole body tingled as Scylla’s fingers slipped underneath the hoodie.  
  
  
  
They were interrupted by Scylla’s phone ringing and Raelle cursed out loud, Scylla slapping a hand over the doctor’s mouth before she answered the phone. After about a minute, she hung up, giving an apologetic smile towards the blonde.  
  
  
  
Raelle sighed inwardly, knowing what that meant. “Can I at least see you tomorrow night?" she pouted.  
  
  
  
“Yeah.” Scylla picked up her shirt and pulled it back on her body. “Anacostia is coming so you better go.”  
  
  
  
“I’ll text you.” Raelle placed her helmet on her head, her full suit back on her body in a second. She walked out of the door and waved before flying back to FORT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i lied. it wasn't really angst, was it? :P
> 
> I might not update till monday, so happy samhain everyone <3


	14. Chapter 14

Abigail had brought Scylla into FORT the very next day to recount the incident with Raelle and Vertigo. The blonde hero gave Scylla a wide smile by the door but she just nodded. Outside of their own house bubbles, she meant business. It didn't seem like a good idea to be friendly with a Supe right in the middle of FORT while she’s still branded as a vigilante.  
  
  
  
Shaking her hand in greeting with Izadora, they sat down at the long table and Izadora started the meeting. Raelle was standing outside of the meeting room and Abigail had left as soon as she dropped her on the patio. Tally was no where to be seen.  
  
  
  
“I would like to extend FORT’s gratitude on helping Raelle during the Vertigo incident. We have already started experiments to counteract the drug, I’m pretty sure you have received the files.”  
  
  
  
“Yes I have."  
  
  
  
Izadora pulled up the screen, a video of Alder’s prison cell was switched on. “Regarding your aunt, we have switched out the security team, as well as the inspection team. Doubled down on the inspections. Nothing has been out of place. She hasn’t done anything, just meditating every hour at 3pm to 5pm. We are not sure why she does this but we have checked for any traces of telekinesis and nothing is pinging. Do you know what she might be doing?”  
  
  
  
Scylla pondered for awhile. She wasn’t too sure actually. Meditating in a high level security system would seem like something you do when you have 24 hours to yourself and only got out for an hour each week. “I don’t know.”  
  
  
  
“Then we will keep in touch regarding Vertigo."  
  
  
  
“You really didn’t have to call me over for this kind of things.” She replied, giving Izadora a hard look. She had an office to run and school to go to. She’s not a full time running Supe under FORT.  
  
  
  
“I'm still extending the invitation to our labs.”  
  
  
  
“I know.” Scylla got up, taking her briefcase with her. She had work to get to. She gave a curt nod to Izadora before leaving the meeting room. A blonde head rushed out to meet her and Scylla rolled her eyes. _Couldn't she have waited to text her or something?_  
  
  
  
“What do you want?”  
  
  
  
“I’ll meet you, tonight? We agreed. Yesterday?” Raelle grinned.  
  
  
  
“I’m going grocery shopping by Traders."  
  
  
  
“Oh! I’ll meet you there then.”  
  
  
  
“We aren’t having sex at Traders. I have limits.”  
  
  
  
“I-“ Raelle spluttered. “No! I meant, just to help you out."  
  
  
  
Scylla raised a brow. “Do you not have a shift?”  
  
  
  
“Oh, I’m clearing leave."  
  
  
  
“Do doctors even have leave?” She had reached the patio where she saw Abigail munching on a bag of chips. The leader of the Justice Society took one look at them before walking away.  
  
  
  
“Guess I’ll be sending you to work?” Raelle had her arms already outstretched and ready.  
  
  
  
Scylla tried not to look too irritated as the hero picked her up.  
  
  
  
It took about ten minutes to the building and Raelle landed them by the coffee shop.  
  
  
  
“I assume you wanted some coffee?”  
  
  
  
Was it from the adrenaline from the flying, or that Raelle looked terribly attractive with her braided hair, Scylla felt flushed. “You should leave.” Raelle still had her arms around her and she could sense the curious looks from the passerbys.  
  
  
  
“Can’t I buy you a cup of coffee first?” Raelle peered into the shop where they hung a huge clock on the wall before turning back to Scylla. “You have half an hour. And I would very much like to kiss you in between this thirty minutes.”  
  
  
  
_How was she so smooth? Two can play at this game._  
  
  
  
She feint a shock expression. “In front of all these people? In your suit? What would the tabloids think?”  
  
  
  
“If I cared, FORT would have managed that for me. I’m not coined as Lady Killer by everybody’s favourite tabloid Sappy Supes for no reason.”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes. “Shut up.”  
  
  
  
“Yes ma’am.” Raelle smirked before she dipped her head and their lips met.  
  
  
  
Their kiss was a gentle blaze, like liquid fire spreading into her stomach.  
  
  
  
“Ahem.”  
  
  
  
_Well, fuck me._ Scylla broke the kiss and turned her head, locking eyes with Anacostia who was holding two cups of coffee in her hand.  
  
  
  
“So clearly this isn’t a one night stand situation?” Anacostia remarked. Raelle opened and closed her mouth but the woman raised her hand. “I can see underneath your helmet. I know who you are."  
  
  
  
“Good morning, ma’am. I’m Raelle Collar.” She brought out her hand and Anacostia complied with a firm handshake.  
  
  
  
“Anacostia Quartermaine. Scylla's guardian. Lawyer of Ramshorn Industries. Acting CEO till this girl graduates.” She tilted her head at the vigilante. “Nice to meet you, Raelle Collar. The tabloids will have a field trip tomorrow. I sure hope you two know what you are doing.” Turning to Scylla, gestured to the two cups of coffee before going into the building.  
  
  
  
That was awkward. Raelle rubbed her neck. Not sure of what Anacostia thought of her.  
  
  
  
“Maybe you shouldn't be kissing me in your suit.” Scylla smirked.  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you tonight?” Raelle looked at her hopeful when Scylla detached herself.  
  
  
  
The woman nodded. “I’ll be shopping at Traders for some groceries.” she said before turning around and going into the building as well.  
  
  
  
“Wait!” Raelle rushed up, but crashed into the glass door that had closed. She stumbled back a little, trying to act natural as people started squinted their eyes at her. “You forgot to tell me which Traders.” She murmured.  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla felt the increasing need to run away where she stood.  
  
  
  
Raelle had appeared at Traders in a pair of jeans and a grey hoodie, looking absolutely dashing and she was just annoyed how much she is suddenly thinking how good the doctor looked in everyday clothing.  
  
  
  
She placed a box of almond joy in her grocery basket, eliciting a loud whine from Raelle.  
  
  
  
“Noooooo…. That thing physically pains me.” The doctor places the box back on the shelf.  
  
  
  
“I’m going to inject that in you while you are asleep.”  
  
  
  
“I thought you would be nicer after knowing I flew over four Traders to find the one you were at.”  
  
  
  
“I am being nice. You aren’t dead yet."  
  
  
  
“Ooo!” Raelle bounced before heading over to a saleswoman by a free samples table.  
  
  
  
Oh my good gods. Feeling like she was babysitting a child, Scylla followed the doctor who was already flashing her smiles and trying out the different flavours of cheesecake on the table. “Yo! Scyl! This tastes so good!” The doctor licked an errant crumb from the corner of her mouth.  
  
  
  
_Don’t think about kissing her. Don’t think about kissing her.  
  
_  
  
She gave her best business smile to the saleswoman, declining the sample as Raelle had looked like she had taken more than enough.  
  
  
  
“Come on, try it…” Raelle picked out a piece of cheesecake for Scylla to bite off her fingers. “It’s matcha. I know you like matcha.”  
  
  
  
_Oh for the love of….  
  
_  
Not wanting to look rude, Scylla begrudgingly allowed Raelle to feed her a piece of cheesecake.  
  
  
  
Somehow, they ended up with five boxes of cheese cake in the grocery basket and Scylla was definitely done with shopping that evening. Pulling Raelle away from the aisles, they left the supermarket back to Scylla’s apartment.  
  
  
  
As soon as Scylla placed her groceries and five boxes of cheesecake in her fridge and was taken by surprise as Raelle pressed her against the fridge and kissed her.  
  
  
  
“Someone’s impatient.” She rasped.  
  
  
  
“Got to burn the calories from the cheesecake.” Raelle laid kisses down her neck.  
  
  
  
“You wiped off almost the whole table and I had very bad secondhand embarrassment.” She swallowed thickly, trying to keep the conversation as the doctor’s nimble fingers made short work of her shirt buttons.  
  
  
  
“You bought five cheese cakes. I’m sure the sales woman was very happy.”  
  
  
  
“And who’s fault was that?” Scylla pulled up the fluffy grey hoodie.   
  
  
  
“They were very tasty cheesecake.” The doctor kissed her again as they stumbled from the kitchen to the couch, the rest of their clothes falling away in the midst of it.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“That was.” Raelle’s brain felt itself short circuit as she tried to find the words.  
  
  
  
Chuckling, Scylla pulled herself up and into another rough and messy kiss with the blonde.  
  


“I’m hungry.” She gave another quick peck on Raelle’s lips before standing up.  
  
  
  
“You just ate.”  
  
  
  
Scylla snorted. “I did not eat a whole table worth of samples. Go shower, I’m going to order some Chinese.”  
  


  
Raelle grumbled under her breath but took the towel from Scylla’s hand and headed into the guest room toilet. After she came back out, Scylla was sitting on the sofa, flipping through the television channels.  
  
  
  
“Yellow suits you.”   
  
  
  
Scylla only grunted as she continued to go through the channels, settling on a movie about Halloween. The doctor plopped down on the sofa, silently watching the film with her. The food came and they ate that quietly too, though the silence wasn’t uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Scylla looked at Raelle who had been staring at her for the pass minute.  
  
  
  
“I could have killed you.” Raelle blurted out. She didn’t know why she was thinking about that, but she felt pretty guilty about wounding the vigilante. She still felt as though the Vertigo was in her, creeping underneath her skin, rearing its ugly head of anxiety at times. As much as she wanted to put it away, she had hurt Scylla and she wondered why the woman wasn’t more worked up over it.  
  
  
  
“You didn’t. So it doesn’t matter now. You are fine now, aren’t you? Do you need me to check if there’s still Vertigo in your system?”  
  
  
  
Raelle sighed. “No. I was check at FORT. It’s just this nagging thing in my head, you know? And I really want to know if you are okay.”  
  
  
  
“As touching as that should have sounded, I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Scylla packed up the take out and threw it down the bin. Then she took out a slice of cheesecake and placed it on a plate. Picking up a fork, she ambled back to the living room.  
  
  
  
“Is this meant to make me feel better?” Raelle took the cheesecake from the woman.  
  
  
  
“No. I just have five huge cheesecakes in my damn fridge with eight slices each.” She deadpanned.  
  
  
  
“I really can’t put my finger on you.” Raelle murmured as she took a bite of the cheesecake.  
  
  
  
“Well you put them in me, like, an hour ago.”  
  
  
  
Raelle chocked on her cake, looking at Scylla like she said the most scandalous thing ever.  
  
  
  
“Don’t look at me like that.” Scylla huffed.  
  
  
  
“You are…different from the girls I’ve met before.”  
  
  
  
“You sure you really kissed many girls with that mouth of yours? Your lines are aweful.”  
  
  
  
Now it was Raelle’s turn to roll her eyes. She took another bite of the cheesecake. “You. Don’t make any sense. I’m not trying to talk down about you. It's just, amusing? I don't know the word for it. You have a coarseness to you but you are actually really nice. And it’s weird you don’t want to show it openly. Deep down you are a softie too.”  
  
  
  
“Am not.”  
  
  
  
”You bought five cheesecakes. Two of it that are chocolate and I know you don’t like chocolate so those are definitely for me.”  
  
  
  
“I do eat chocolate” The vigilante snatched the plate from Raelle’s hand and took a piece of the chocolate cheesecake.  
  
  
  
Raelle let out a quiet laugh before taking back the plate, finishing off the last two bites of the cake. They bantered for bit before she had to leave. She had night duty for FORT and placed her golden helmet on her head, her suit coming to view.  
  
  
  
“I’ll pop by your office with the tabloid headline tomorrow.” She grinned, receiving a playful smack on the chest from Scylla before she flew off into the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im disappointed w myself bc i didn't pull through having angst this chapter


	15. Chapter 15

Scylla was going back home from her night vigilante duties down at the town’s square. Raelle was having a night shift in the hospital and she was able to roam freely without the blonde annoying her. She was still getting used to the doctor’s company but it wasn’t that bad of a deal having dinners and sex with her.  
  
  
  
It was deep into the night and she squinted her eyes at the van that had been following her for about ten minutes. They were getting too close and she stepped on the accelerator, speeding up her bike to turn a corner.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a car came out from around the corner which sent her flying as her bike collided with the other vehicle. Groaning from the poor landing, she rolled about on the street, hoping to get into the shadows of the alleyway and away from the people who have clearly ambushed her. She heard the shuffling of feet and a hand picking her up from the back. She visibly struggle, kicking anywhere to try and shake off whoever was touching her. She felt another arm grab her and a piercing pain in her neck before her vision went black.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla jerked back to reality. She felt as though she got hit by a sledgehammer as her vision got accustomed to the little light there was in the room. Her mask was still on but her AI had been deactivated somehow. She had no clue where she was and a panic was starting to seep into her stomach.  
  
  
  
“Miss Ramshorn.” A voice bellowed. She tried to move, but was restricted by the ropes that tied her arms and legs to the chair.  
  
  
  
“Who are you? What do you want? How do you know my name?” Scylla snarled. There was something they injected her with and she was unable to cast any sort of fire from her fingers. She felt rather weak, and decided against to struggle more with the ropes.  
  
  
  
“We don’t want you. We are waiting for someone else to come. You are just the small bait.”  
  
  
  
 _Alice…  
  
_  
  
she was kidnapped by the Wonderland gang. She must be inside one of their hideouts. _Who were they referring to, though. Anacostia? Raelle? Who were they after? Who was this Alice?_  
  
  
  
“Who is the her?” Scylla asked. “What am I the bait for? Sorry to tell you but I have no one."  
  
  
  
The man came underneath the shallow light. His eyes were a menacing green and he was a whole six feet of muscle. “You are more popular than you think you are, sweety. Now, sit here quietly as we wait or I’ll have to gag you as well.”  
  
  


Scylla clenched her jaw and gritted her teeth. For now she would have to comply. She felt a sick feeling in her, deducing they were after Raelle. There was not much she could see from the room, but they definitely were prepared from their past weapons purchases and that injection they gave her. Now she knew the Wonderland gang were targeting Dr. Fate, or perhaps even FORT. _But why?_  
  
  


She didn’t know how long she had sat there for, but she was getting tired. Her head lolled as her eyes fluttered close, trying to get some shut eye. Would someone even noticed that she was gone? She wasn’t due to be in the office for another two days and wasn’t meant to meet Raelle till the next week. _Was she just going to be stuck on this chair for days?  
  
_  
  
It had felt like a few hours when a few shouts were heard from beyond the room. Loud metal clashing and weights slamming against the wall.  
  
  
  
“Ah! The Justice Society have arrived.” The man’s voice boomed and a click was heard, the lights brightly shining across the whole room.  
  
  
  
 _Perhaps not a room…_  
  
It was a huge factory. She was tied to the chair and at the edge of a broken bridge, a small push will send her down into a load of chemicals ten feet down. She gulped, her anxiety increasing as the shouts got louder and louder. The man had one hand on her chair, the other outstretched with a gun.  
  
  
  
“Welcome! Alice welcomes the Justice Society to our humble home!” The man announced when the door flew open, the golden helmet hero slamming a man on the ground before stepping closer.  
  
  
  
 _Raelle._ There was a mix of relief and fear in Scylla as she saw the hero surge forward with no hesitation. The helmet hero finished off the men that were charging up to her with ease. Managing to subdue them in one or two punches.  
  
  
  
Two bullet shots were heard.  
  
  
  
Scylla screamed as the hero dropped onto the ground immediately. Two bullet holes through her stomach region. “Fuck you!” She spat at the man, struggling against the chair in rage.  
  
  
  
He only laughed as he went over to drag the barely conscious hero to Scylla’s feet. Then he untied the ropes on Scylla’s legs and thrusted the gun in her hand. Even more men entered the area, blocking off the exits Scylla had identified. Two of them came forward, grabbing Raelle and pushing her to sit against a crate. Blood was spluttering out the hero's mouth as well as her stomach.  
  
  
  
“What is this?” Scylla growled, the gun in her hand. She was made to stand and she checked the gun, only two bullets were left. They were nth metal bullets and realisation hit her.  
  
  
  
“No.” She glared at the man. _Why did he want me to kill her? Was it Alice? Why did Alice not want to kill a member of the Justice Society herself_? Did she think they were going to frame me for killing Dr. Fate? “Let her go. Now. Kill me if you want to. Let her go.”  
  
  
  
The man stepped forward, knife in hand as he brandished it in front of Raelle's face. “You know, I was expecting more of you. But I suppose one is enough to send the message.” With a quick thrust, he stabbed Raelle through her right chest, eliciting a pained groan from the hero.  
  
  
  
“If you don’t follow the instructions set out by Alice to kill her, I will slowly do it myself. Now, do you think she would rather a quick death or a slow one where you see her die?” Scylla eyes stung with tears, feeling overwhelmed at what was happening. Raelle was bleeding out in front of her and she doesn't have a clue on how they can escape. “Tick tock, Miss Ramshorn. Make your choice fast. Your little lover here is going to die."  
  
  
  
 _What did the Wonderland gang know of their relationship? Why did Alice want her to kill Raelle? Did she know Alice?  
  
_  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, she took a deep breath, trying to form any plan in her head. She could try to shoot the man, but they would then get jumped by everyone else. But what choice did she have? She tried to shake her wrist. A click was heard, indicating her shield was still functional.  
  
  
  
 _Okay. I can do this. Even without my powers.  
  
_  
  
She pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
The man went down and suddenly, thirty men were charging towards her. She bent down, using her slow to hit her utility belt and a smoke bomb dropped. Having made a diversion, she dived into the cloud of smoke, reaching for the blade that the man had dropped when she shot him. Using the blade to cut her ropes loose, she slotted the nth metal gun into her hoister and took out her own grapple gun.  
  
  
  
Shooting it to the level above them, she grabbed Raelle and propelled them upwards. Activating her shield, the bullets deflected off her extended force field as she picked up Raelle and ran to the staircase.  
  
  
  
 _No fucking way._ She still didn’t have all of her strength back as she struggled to go down the stairs with Raelle. “How come you are so heavy?” She sighed. The hero could only respond with a groan. She checked the hero’s body, relieved that Raelle’s physiology had allowed the bullet wounds to close.  
  
  
  
“Why are you so stupid? Why did you find me without back up! Oh my God!” She panicked when rumblings were heard and she knew the Wonderland gang were hot on her tail. Raelle was ten times heavier with the helmet on for some reason and two of them staggered up the stairs to the roof. The hero mumbled some unintelligible words and Scylla let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
  
  
"You know I dont know what you said. God, we need to get out of here.” She stretched out her hand to the door, trying to open it with Raelle leaning against her.  
  
  
  
“Helmet. Wear it.” Raelle managed to rasp out.  
  
  
  
“Wear it? Your helmet? The fuck?” Scylla stared at her like she grew two extra heads.  
  
  
  
Raelle could only nod, her face as white as paper, looking as though she could faint at any moment. Fuck! Fuck! Scylla took off her helmet and placed it over her own head. She felt herself being teleported into some sort of other realm, coming face to face with a ghost like spirit that had no face. it was floating about, a gold hue around its aura.  
  
  
  
“Scylla Ramshorn. I will lend you my powers for twenty minutes. May the power of Nebu guide you.”  
  
  
  
With that, she was teleported back to reality, realising she was floating midair with Raelle. _Shit. I can fly. Gosh, I must look silly with a helmet over a mask. Okay, okay. How do people fly in movies?_ She dropped some trigger bombs and smoke bombs on the roof as the men swarmed up.  
  
  
  
In the dark clouds, she thrusted her body forward, escaping out of there with the blonde.  
  
  
  
They landed on her balcony fairly quickly and she laid the hero down on her couch. Picking up her phone, she called Anacostia, telling her to come immediately. The wound was closed so it wasn’t a first aid problem and she had no idea what else to do to help the hero.   
  
  
  
“Why are you so stupid!” She yelled out in frustration as she paced around the room.  
  
  
  
“Hgg…” Raelle murmured.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes. _Guess she’s still alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is life without a lil drama~


	16. Chapter 16

“For the tenth time Scylla, she’s not going to die. Stop pacing about.” Anacostia sipped her tea and picked up the early morning newspaper that was dropped at Scylla’s door steps several minutes before.  
  
  
  
“Then why hasn’t she woken up?”  
  
  
  
“She got shot twice by nth metal. Which you told me was fatal. So. Why do you think she’s not awake?” Anacostia raised a brow at Scylla before turning back to the newspaper. Her guardian had arrived three hours ago and had helped heal the blonde. She suggested she stayed until the blonde had woken up to make sure they both were alright.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes. Her guardian’s tone was not helping her at all. Sure the blonde might be a pain in the ass but she wasn’t just going to let her die in a factory. Or her couch. It definitely wasn’t about anything else. She just didn’t think Raelle needed to die.  
  
  
  
The blonde was stretched out on her bed, after Scylla decided to move her from the sofa. Raelle’s skin was still pale and her suit was laid on her study chair. Scylla had helped her out of her suit and into her own shirt and track pants before Anacostia arrived. The bleeding had stopped but she was just so still even after Anacostia had reiterated she just needed rest and it made Scylla really unnerved.  
  
  
  
Scylla’s own clothes were soiled with dust and dirt and Anacostia had demanded her to wash up before Raelle woke up. Begrudgingly, she did. Changing into fresh clothes and allowing her guardian to heal up her bruises as well. She ran her fingers through her damp hair, before heading to the fridge and picking out a bottle of beer, chugging down the contents of it within a minute.  
  
  
  
“I can hear the bottle open.” Anacostia’s voice rang out. “It’s 5am, don’t drink too much.”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes once more. There was nothing else for her to do. She had gone through her lab top trying to hack into any communications the Wonderland Gang had but they seemed off the grid. She would have to track their hide out again to check if they had any paper trail. She also had to kill that green eyed man. _Damn Alice and whatever her plan was._   
  
  
  
She walked back into her room, just in time to watch Raelle stir up from her slumber. A wave of relief washed over her as she saw the blonde’s eyes fluttered open.  
  
  
  
“Hi.” Raelle tried to smile but it came out more like a wince.  
  
  
  
“Oh. Great. I thought you were dead.” She folded her arms, trying to act nonchalant.  
  
  
  
Anacostia gave her a look and a little smirk. “Be gentle, Scylla.”  
  
  
  
“Thank you.” Raelle nodded slightly at Anacostia. She winced again as she tried to move and Scylla struggled to resist going over to the blonde to help her.  
  
  
  
“Welcome.” Anacostia gave the blonde hero a small smile. The lawyer got up from her chair, “well, your wish came true. She woke up. Now, I’ll be leaving. She’ll be fine. And maybe you could kiss her better later.”  
  
  
  
If Scylla could, she would have choked on air. “Yeah, yeah!” Scylla lightly pushed her guardian out of the room and towards the door.  
  
  
  
“You care for her. And that's not a bad thing, Scylla.” Anacostia told her by the door. “Let her in. I can tell she’s a good egg. You seem happier after meeting her, you know? It’s not a bad thing to want something. And you should go for it.”  
  
  
  
“Didn’t know you were a guru,” Scylla side glanced at nothing in particular. She knew what her guardian was getting at but she really didn’t want to think about it right now.  
  
  
  
Anacostia only gave her another smile before closing the door.  
  
  
  
Scylla sighed. Her mind was still in a whirlwind. She headed back into her room, sitting by the side of the bed. “Do you need anything?” She asked after realising Raelle had been staring at her.  
  
  
  
“Kind of want to sleep for a bit more.” The blonde murmured. “Join me.” Her fingers brushed against Scylla’s.  
  
  
  
Scylla stared at the doctor whose eyes were starting to close again. _Ah, fuck it._ She slid next to Raelle and in seconds the doctor’s body moulded to her own. Scylla twitched slightly, though not enough to wake the hero. Previously, she could have never allowed someone that close to her. Not even Porter. There was a purity to Raelle, like she was the only flower in the meadow.  
  
  
  
 _Ew. That was too cheesy._ Perhaps Raelle really was turning her soft.  
  
  
  
She was still awake when Raelle woke up for the second time.  
  
  
  
“You smell good.” The blonde looked up at her, the boyish grin back. She looked better. More alive than what she had been just the night before.  
  
  
  
“You smell gross.” Scylla retorted.  
  
  
  
The doctor didn’t reply, instead leaning closer. Propping up by her elbow, Raelle pressed forward to kiss the woman.  
  
  
  
“Morning.” Raelle bit her lip when they broke the kiss.  
  
  
  
Scylla groaned inwardly. She wanted to scream at the hero for bursting into the factory with no back up. She wanted to walk her on the head for having no plan in place. And yet she still wanted to kiss Raelle senseless because she’s alive. Instead, she pushed herself away and got off the bed. Going over to pick up her comb to brush her hair, she asked the blonde, “Good enough to walk?”  
  
  
  
“Are you kicking me out?”  
  
  
  
Scylla snorted. “No silly. I’m asking so I know if I’m bringing breakfast in or to the living room. Then I'll kick you out.”  
  
  
  
Raelle rolled to the side of the bed and dropped her feet to the ground. “Living room.” She replied, taking Scylla’s hand and pulling her outside. Scylla complied as the doctor twirled her around her kitchen island before Raelle placed her hands on her waist.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for saving me yesterday. And before you can say anything about not having back up, Abigail was busy at the other side of town and Tally was injured the other day so she's resting in the medical bay at FORT.”  
  
  
  
“And so you decided to just fight your way through?”  
  
  
  
“Yes. Wouldn’t you have done the same?"  
  
  
  
“No. But I would have a better plan if I did.”  
  
  
  
Laughter fell out of Raelle's mouth as she touched her forehead to Scylla’s. “Thank you. Really. Can I assume I’m making my way into your heart because you haven’t kicked me out yet?”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes though her heart fluttered. “I’m going to make scrambled eggs. You should wash up.” She pushed the doctor lightly in her shoulder before turning to her kitchen cupboards.  
  
  
  
Raelle stared at her for a while longer before sitting down on the couch. Scylla threw a towel to her face. “Go bathe, stupid. I was serious when I said you stink."  
  
  
  
Chuckling lightly, the blonde stood back up to go to the bathroom.  
  
  
  
It was an easy breakfast. Scrambled eggs and sausages with toast. Scylla shifted uncomfortably on the floor, feeling a little odd still knowing that Raelle felt attached to her. They hadn’t really talked about the feelings part, but deep down Scylla knew the blonde had real feelings. She doesn’t know what to tell Raelle, it was already strange enough that an outsider cared enough.  
  
  
  
“Does FORT know who Alice is? Seems like she’s aiming to destroy FORT.” Scylla picked up the conversation.  
  
  
  
Raelle shrugged. “We don’t have a clue who she is. The big dude, Hoon, more of less have been around and usually calls the shots. Alice just seems like a mystical creature at this point.”  
  
  
  
“Hm.” So FORT doesn’t know either. So what does Alice want with them? Perhaps its just another blinded terrorist situation? The Wonderland Gang were definitely not organised enough to try and fight FORT. They were more on the ground and rarely ever tried to shake up the Supes.  
  
  
  
“Shouldn’t you save this conversation with Izadora?” Raelle asked, finishing off her toast.  
  
  
  
“Yes. We have a meeting in two days. I might have a solution to the Vertigo problem.”  
  
  
  
Raelle laid her head on Scylla’s shoulder. “You are a genius.”  
  
  
  
“Might.”  
  
  
  
“I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You should come by FORT, we have a way bigger lab."  
  
  
  
“You just need an excuse to see me.”  
  
  
  
“You caught me there, babe.”  
  
  
  
Before Scylla could reply, Raelle had pull her up to the sofa. The blonde laid kisses the side of Scylla’s neck before plopping beside her.  
  
  
  
“If I fall off the sofa, I’m going to stab you with a knife.” Scylla squinted her eyes at the blonde.  
  
  
  
Raelle smirked. "I know you won't."  
  
  
  
Scylla huffed but allowed Raelle to snuggle, the doctor's head resting on her chest.  
  
  
  
"What are we?" the doctor mumbled.  
  
  
  
"People with powers." Scylla rolled her eyes. She was not ready for this conversation and she doesn't know if she would ever be ready for it. Raelle was kind and good but were they good for each other? Should Raelle even bother to be with her? Even after her collaboration with FORT was done, she'll still be a vigilante and Raelle an esteemed Supe from the Justice Society. Their other identities clashed and she doubt either of them would give it up.  
  
  
  
" _No. I mean, what are we_?"  
  
  
  
"Do we have to be something?" Scylla retorted.   
  
  
  
"But if we were normal people, would you give me a chance?"  
  
  
 _Normal. What was normal?_  
  
  
Scylla didn't know how to reply to that, so instead, she kissed the blonde. The conversation flew out of the window when Raelle's hand dropped to caressed her inner thighs. Maybe it was for the best that she didn't think about it.  She felt electricity in her skin, hormones shutting down of her higher brain and the rise of her animal self. From there on in it was all passion, intense, intoxicating.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay safe and hydrated everyone <3


	17. Chapter 17

Taking a peek at the clock, Raelle realised it was already the evening when she woke up. She scrambled into a sitting position, looking down at the unfamiliar sheets with her. _Those are not my bed sheets._ She was still pretty tired, her vision kind of blurry but was able to make out the wooden floor and concrete walls. _Oh, I’m still at Scylla’s. I must be still really beaten up_. She randomly picked up pants and a shirt from the floor and headed outside.  
  
  
  
She wondered if Scylla was studying or making dinner. Usually the woman doesn’t stay to cuddle after sex and she woke up mainly to an empty bed. It wasn’t too big of a deal, and she was somewhat grateful Scylla doesn’t just kick her out now.  
  
  
  
Making a mental note to do her braids later, she headed out into the living room where the sound of the television was switched on.  
  
  
  
She didn’t come face to face with Scylla though.  
  
  
  
It was Anacostia.  
  
  
  
“Raelle.” Scylla’s guardian greeted her. The older woman was sitting on the chair by the kitchen island, sipping a cup of coffee and looking expectantly at her. “I didn’t know you went to Salem University of Technology.”  
  
  
  
The doctor cleared her throat slightly, brain still a little doozy. “Oh, no ma’am. I’m went across the states to Gotham State University to study medicine.”  
  
  
  
“Umm…” Anacostia looked at her shirt before making eye contact again. “You must have a sibling that went to Salem then."  
  
  
  
Raelle dropped her head to look at the shirt. _Shit, I’m wearing Scylla’s.  
  
_  
  
“Well, as exciting as this conversation is going, you need to go home.” Scylla appeared beside her and pulled her towards the door.

  
  
“Are you chasing me away?” The doctor pouted, playing with Scylla’s fingers at the door. Why couldn’t she stay around with Anacostia in the apartment? It wasn’t like they weren’t already aquatinted.  
  
  
  
“I have to talk to Anacostia about graduation things. Go home and rest.”  
  
  
  
“Lunch tomorrow?”  
  
  
  
“I’ll be at FORT tomorrow afternoon. To get information from my Aunt.”  
  
  
  
“We’ll eat first and I’ll send you there?”  
  
  
  
“You can come over after I meet my aunt.”  
  
  
  
“Oh. Alright then." Raelle gave Scylla one last smile, a little disappointed the woman wouldn't let them meet outside.  
  
  
  
With that, Scylla closed the door and turned around to see Anacostia’s amused face.  
  
  
  
“It’s just physical."  
  
  
  
Her guardian gave her an exasperated look. “Well we both know that’s not true, don’t we? Come on Scylla I have known you for ten years. We have went through many awkward one night stands leaving your apartment situations and this is not one of them. You should go with it. And if it doesn't work out, I can always have a restraining order incase she turned out to be a creepy stalker.”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes but her chest felt all tight and funny and she couldn’t figure out why. Perhaps this relationship was getting too complicated. But she didn’t want to break it off. Not yet anyway.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
She was at The Boiling Rock again.  
  
  
  
Izadora had told her to meet with Alder to try and get some information about the underground scene. They needed more names with regards to vertigo, as well as a broader map of the mafia network. The FORT agents have come up with a dead end and Scylla ahdn’t had much better luck either.  
  
  
  
The head of FORT had greeted her at the security entrance of the prison. There were fifteen prison guards that were behind her as they made their way down the elevator to the cell.  
  
  
  
As per usual, another two more guards greeted Izadora and her as they stepped into the hallway leading up to Alder’s cell.  
  
  
  
“Stand back 611.” Izadora called out. In a swift motion, she opened the cell and stepped in with Scylla.  
  
  
  
Alder was sitting down by the transparent wall. As soon as she saw Scylla, a devilish grin spread across her face. “Ah, my dear niece. I have been waiting for you.”  
  
  
  
“For what?” Scylla scowled. She knew her aunt was cunning and it was best to be on guard.  
  
  
  
“I gave you information to bring down FORT yet you did nothing. I put a gun in your hand and yet you did nothing. I must say, I’m disappointed in you.” The older woman wagged her finger.  
  
  
  
 ** _No way.  
  
_**  
  
“You are Alice?” _How the fuck did her network go? How was she able to pass information out of this maximum security prison?  
  
_  
  
Alder stood up, pressing her palm on the transparent wall. Her eyes glowed silver.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, the prison guards burst through the door, guns in hand, a familiar silver hue in their pupils. Shots were heard and Scylla’s heart felt as though it stopped as she raised her arms to block her face. She felt a gush of wind , before slowly putting her hand down and observing a red streak ramming through the guards.  
  
  
  
An officer was using the biometrics to unlock the transparent wall and Scylla dived down to grab a gun, dogging a guard in the process and shot it at the officer. The officer went down down the deed was already done and Alder stepped through the wall.  
  
  
  
Scylla was flung back, a metal nail piercing through her shoulder and getting her clothing stuck onto a wall. Her eyes widened, realising the officer had more than just the passcode of the cell.  
  
  
  
“Metal!” She yelled, wincing in pain.  
  
  
  
Another metal nail pierced through her wrist and she screamed. A stream of red came oozing out and she used her another hand to try and take the nails out. She felt a pressure on her neck and her other arm slamming onto he wall as well.  
  
  
  
“Surprise. Surprise. My niece. I have been waiting for this day for a while. I wished you would join me but it seems that you have chosen your path.” Alder’s hand tightened and Scylla started to feel light headed from the lack of oxygen.  
  
  
  
“I’ll see you very soon, my niece.” Alder’s sly grin was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“So, she disappeared? Just like that?” Raelle asked. Izadora had stopped Alder in the nick of time but her aunt had escaped. She had woken up at the medical bay with Izadora beside her. The older woman telling her of her aunt's deed and that she puppet-ed the guards, somehow, resulting in the debacle. She then sent Scylla home and Raelle had come up to her apartment with dinner for the both of them. They were cuddling on the couch as Scylla recounted the event of the afternoon.  
  
  
  
“I didn’t know she could puppet.” Scylla sighed. “It took us off guard when we were attacked.”  
  
  
  
Raelle rubbed her arm and kissed the side of her head. “We’ll find her. And in the meantime, I’ll be here.”  
  
  
  
Scylla looked at the scar from the nail. Even Raelle could not heal it completely due to Alder’s powers. Perhaps it was just a physical reminder from her that her aunt that she had always been watching.  
  
  
  
And there was Raelle.  
  
  
  
The doctor had arrived at her balcony with burgers and the first thing Scylla wanted to do was to slam her against the glass door and kiss her. Raelle had rattled on about what she had bought from a new diner and was utterly adorable.  
  
  
  
 _It still felt weird. That she was acting all… cuddly._  
  
  
  
“So.” Raelle let out a light cough, bringing Scylla back to the present. “What does Anacostia think of me?”  
  
  
  
Scylla let out a quiet laugh. “Why does it matter what Anacostia thinks?”  
  
  
  
“Because she’s your guardian."  
  
  
  
“And I’m an adult. I can do whatever I want without her putting her nose into my relationships.”  
  
  
  
“So. We do have a relationship.” Raelle’s tone was teasing and Scylla rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
“Don’t push it.” She slapped the doctor’s chest lightly. “Anacostia is my guardian, yes. She has her reservations but she hasn’t interfered in my personal life. Besides, I think she likes you enough.”  
  
  
  
“Do you like me enough?”  
  
  
  
“For sex. Yes, I suppose.” The vigilante shrugged. She knew what Raelle was getting at but wasn't in the mood to have this conversation with her.  
  
  
  
Raelle frowned. She could tell Scylla was hiding something and a tiny voice in her head was giving her hope that this was something more than that. “You always say it’s just that, but all of this- isn’t it more?”  
  
  
  
Stiffening, Scylla sat upright and pushed herself away from Raelle. “You are not my girlfriend.”  
  
  
  
Raelle smiled slightly, though her heart sunk from the words and the lack of touch from the vigilante. “I know that I’m not. But, well… are we somewhat…more than friends?”  
  
  
  
“What do you want from me, Raelle?”  
  
  
  
The doctor blinked in surprise at the direct question. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, in conflict to whether she should tell the truth. Scylla looked at her and waited patiently. "Well... sex I suppose..." she drawled slowly. "It's what we agreed? And I would never ask of you to be anything else with me, but,"  
  
  
  
"But?" Scylla raised a brow.  
  
  
  
 _I would like you to be my girlfriend even though you definitely don't want that._ The words were at the tip of Raelle's tongue. "But it would be nice if we can have conversations and... hang out, like, outside. And not, try to kiss me to distract me when we try to have... feeling conversations. It feels like, a push and pull with you sometimes. For instance, right now."  
  


  
The vigilante grimaced. "I don't like having feelings."  
  
  


Raelle reached out to intertwine their hands and Scylla just looked up, eyes filled with uneasiness and vulnerability. "I know. That's why I'm being patient about it."  
  
  
  
"You don't have to be." Scylla muttered, looking down at their hands. "You could just leave."  
  
  
  
"I could. But I don't want to. I like spending time with you." She tugged at Scylla's hand and the woman begrudgingly laid her head back on her chest. "You are such an enigma. But there's no sinister reason why I like your company. You are beautiful and kind. Even if you don't believe it."  
  
  
  
Scylla closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts for a few moments. Raelle's warm arms were wrapping around her and she felt safe. The doctor cared about her. And it was alarming. She wasn't sure at what point she gave in to the exhaustion of the day, but the warmth of the doctor was the last thing she felt.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla could feel the blankets over her when she stirred awake. The room was dark and the curtains were closed, though she knew it was already morning. She went to the bathroom to wash up before heading out into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Raelle was still around, trying to start the fire to cook whatever that was on the pan. "Uh- sorry-" the doctor spluttered. "I wanted to cook you some breakfast."  
  
  
  
"Did we sleep together?"  
  
  
  
The doctor let out a light chuckle. "No. We were uh- in the middle of a conversation and you fell asleep. So I brought you to your bed. I slept on the couch."  
  
  
  
"Why didn't you go home?"  
  
  
  
"I-" Raelle rubbed her neck bashfully. "Well I fell asleep along with you on the couch but I woke up before you and only brought you to your bed about two hours ago."  
  
  
  
Scylla felt her mind spinning. She had never cuddled someone to sleep before. _Oh no. Okay. Okay. Don't panic_. She just nodded and gestured for Raelle to continue with whatever she was attempting to cook, heading outside to the balcony for some fresh air.   
  
  
  
She felt nauseous as she tried to take in deep breaths. What was wrong with her? _It's fine. It's fine. It was just a cuddle._ Her fingers ran through her messy hair as she remembered the conversation she had with Raelle followed by Anacostia's words. Even if she couldn't be with Raelle... at least not yet- she should stop being so flaky with the woman. She went back into the room, realising Raelle had made ham omelette.   
  
  
  
"Looks... nice." she picked up a fork.   
  
  
  
"Don't lie to me. I can see the disgust on your face." Raelle grabbed out a ketchup bottle from the fridge. "Here."  
  
  
  
"I'll eat it just fine." Scylla grumbled. The egg wasn't the worst thing she had ever eaten.   
  
  
  
"Thanks for saving my ego."  
  
  
  
"Are you... free next Saturday?" she asked, trying to act as nonchalant as possible.  
  
  
  
Raelle had a questioning look on her face. "Are we not seeing each other for the rest of the week?"  
  
  
  
"It's my graduation." Scylla played around with the last piece of omelette on her plate, suddenly feeling shy.  
  
  
  
"Are you inviting me?" the doctor asked with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, and I'm already regretting the invite." she rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
A wide boyish grin was plastered to Raelle's face. "Yeah, of course I'll come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's alder going to do now???? >.>  
> wow im down to 4 chapters till the end... feels crazy im about to finish a fic.......  
> and im already thinking about whether i shd start a pirate au or time travel au first.... oh no


	18. Chapter 18

Within the week, the goodness of the autumnal foliage and berry comes into a winter cradle. The weather was colder and everyone on the streets wore an extra layer or two while the admire the festive lights that have been placed around the town.  
  
  
  
Scylla tapped her feet nervously where she sat. When she entered the auditorium, it had already been bustling with people. As she passed through the halls, she remembers them being filled with students making out, the jock football boys, the many tired faces and hands that held onto coffee cups.  
  
  
  
Though today, she was there for her graduation.  
  
  
  
_It was finally here._  
  
  
  
After five good years. It was time to step out into that bright light on the stage and shake the hand of the professor and collect the piece of paper she had worked for. Anacostia and Porter came together and greeted her before she headed off to take her attendance. She had not seen Raelle and tried her best not to think about it. _Perhaps the Justice Society had an emergency._  
  
  
  
She sat uncomfortably in her robes while she waited for her name to be called.  
  
  
  
She thought about her parents and she tried hard not to cry. She knew they would have been proud of her. The graduation brought about more responsibilities- she was about to take over Ramshorn Industries officially by the start of the New Year, and the anxiety that her aunt was still running loose dropped a huge weight on her shoulders. Alder had been posted as FORT’s top priority search but it had been radio silence.  
  
  
  
It was all hazy when they had called up her name. It felt surreal and she didn’t remember how but it was overcast as soon and she was in the field looking for Anacostia and Porter. She had already taken some pictures with her classmates and was ready to get out of the university compound.  
  
  
  
A familiar figure appeared and Scylla resisted the urge to smile too widely.  
  
  
  
Raelle was in a tailored black suit that plunged down her chest dangerously with no shirt on the inside. Her eyes were sparkling blue, and her soft blonde hair brushed neatly.  
  
  
  
“Isn't it a little too cold for you to be dressed like this?” Scylla raised a brow. Even if they were enhanced humans, they weren't immune to worsened weathers.  
  
  
  
“I’m still fine like this. Besides, I’m actually trying to impress someone.” The doctor grinned.  
  
  
  
“Oh?” Scylla smirked. “Who are you trying to impress then?” She pulled Raelle's blazer closer and kissed the doctor.  
  
  
  
“Like my suit?” The doctor rasped as she leaned in for another kiss.  
  
  
  
They were about to when they heard a cough behind them. Breaking apart, Scylla was brought into a bear hug by Porter.  
  
  
  
“Finally! Now please promote me to senior manager at the bar. If I have to break up another fight I will be crying.”  
  
  
  
“You wish, dickhead.” Scylla stuck out her tongue.  
  
  
  
Next it was Anacostia that gave her a hug.  
  
  
  
“I’m so proud of you. I’m sure your parents will be too.” Tears welled up in Scylla's eyes and she swallowed thickly, pushing back the tears. It had sure been a ride trying to graduate and she was glad her guardian had been there to support her.  
  
  
  
“You must Doctor Collar,” Porter exclaimed, finding the opportunity while Scylla and Anacostia were talking to stretch out his hand and shook Raelle’s a little too excitedly.  
  
  
  
“And you must be Porter,” Raelle replied, a little wary at the blonde man.  
  
  
  
“Sure am. Childhood friend of Scylla. Now, it is my duty to give you a shovel talk but I’ll keep that when you tell me you are going to give her a ring, alright?” He smacked Raelle playfully on her back.  
  
  
  
“Um, sure thing.” Raelle cleared her throat.  
  
  
  
“She still trying to act all tough?” He asked.  
  
  
  
“Yeah.” She sighed.  
  
  
  
“I’m really glad you have been this patient with her. Many people just leave once it gets tough, or whatever the hell that means.” Porter snorted. “You being invited here is a pretty big deal. She’ll open up, soon or later. Don’t give up, alright?"  
  
  
  
“Of course.” Raelle agreed. She’ll wait forever if she had to.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Porter managed to make an excuse and deserted them during lunch. Anacostia had left them prior, stating she had company files to look through.  
  
  
  
Raelle was pretty excited about being able to eat outside with Scylla for once. Along the way, she took the liberty to fish out a bouquet of flowers from a shop, to the amusement of the raven hair woman.  
  
  
  
They decided on having japanese food and sat down at a restaurant not far from Raelle's workplace.  
  
  
  
Scylla had excused herself to the bathroom and Raelle was left flipping through the menu on her own.  
  
  
  
“Would you be ordering for you and your girlfriend or would you like to wait until she returns? The waitress asked.  
  
  
  
_Girlfriend. Not friend. Not gal pals. Girlfriend.  
  
  
_

Raelle scrambled for an answer. She was definitely meant to say “oh, she’s not my girlfriend”, plain and simple but she couldn’t quite bring herself to reply. It was very tempting to play along but if Scylla found it, she didn’t think it would have gone over well.  
  
  
  
“Oh? Are we ordering already?” Scylla slipped back into her seat.  
  
  


_Girlfriend.  
  
_  
  
_If someone else can see it, why can’t you?  
  
  
_

“Y-yeah.” Raelle gulped.  
  
  
  
“What would you like?” Scylla glanced back at the menu before replying, ”I’ll get a bento set B please.”  
  
  
  
“And for the girlfriend?”  
  
  
  
_Girlfriend. Girlfriend. Girlfriend.  
  
_  
  
Raelle thought she was going to die on the spot. Her heart was beating at an erratic rate.  
  
  
  
“Oh, we aren’t that.” Scylla gave a polite smile to the waitress while handing back the menu.  
  
  
  
Disappointment sunk in Raelle. “Same as her. Thank you very much.” She managed to say before sending the waitress away.  
  
  
  
_Not girlfriend.  
  
  
_

Scylla didn’t look as though she thought too much about it so Raelle decided to hold it all together and asked about casual things- university, the company, does she even like omelette for breakfast. The vigilante was in a relatively better mood that day and Raelle can’t help but smile throughout lunch.  
  
  


“She gave you her number didn’t she?” Scylla asked, an edge to her tone that Raelle couldn’t quite comprehend. They were right outside the restaurant when Raelle checked the receipt, a small scribble of numbers on the little slip of paper.  
  
  
  
“She’s definitely way too young for you.” The vigilante scoffed.  
  
  


“Does it matter?” Raelle crunched up the receipt and threw it into the bin.  
  
  


“So you’ll just leave her hanging?” Scylla attempted to sound casual as they walked to her car but her tone was definitely agitated. “Such a gentlewoman.”  
  
  
  
“I’m pretty sure she won’t be pining over me for the rest of her life, Scyl.” Raelle opened the door of the car for Scylla. Before the woman left, the blonde pulled her closer for a hug though she did notice a slight shift in the woman’s demeanure. “I’ll be having hospital shifts for three days in a row, so I’ll see you on Thursday?”  
Scylla shrugged. “Sure.”  
  
  
  
With that, Raelle waved good bye to the vigilante before she made her way down two blocks to the hospital.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“How was your day?” Raelle asked. Scylla hadn’t texted her for the past two days and she decided not to push anything right now. She had arrived at Scylla’s apartment with dinner and had placed the pizza on the coffee table.  
  
  
  
Scylla snorted. “Shit if you asked me. I graduated two days ago and suddenly I’m the CEO and I have to sit into every board meeting with boring old men.”  
  
  
  
Raelle chuckled and switched the topic to a story of her helping someone that had a pet named “bubbles” stuck up in a tree and the girl’s pet was actually a snake; how she stopped a bus from swerving into a building; and FORT’s new renovated canteen.  
  
  
  
The pizza box was quickly thrown away and Raelle easily carried Scylla to the bedroom, settling her down and peppering her neck with kisses. Soon, their shirts were unbuttoned as they worked their way around each other into the night.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla hadn’t slept.  
  
  
  
The sun was coming up and she had pulled on her shirt from the edge of the bed with Raelle still sleeping beside her. Even though she was exhausted, there was just the intimacy of sleeping beside someone that left her wide awake, unable to relax. She felt odd. This was the second time Raelle had completely slept over. First time Scylla had willingly allowed her to without reason.  
  
  
  
It was an hour later before she decided to get out of bed.  
  
  
  
She was sipping on a cup of coffee when Raelle ambled out. Raelle's face was evidently still sleepy, blonde hair spiking out at different angles, utterly adorable in her hoodie.  
  
  
  
“Morning.” The doctor greeted.  
  
  
  
“Here. You have three more pieces before I run out of cheesecake.” Scylla placed a slice of chocolate cheesecake in front of Raelle while she herself munched on an almond joy. Raelle gave a look of disgust at the granola bar before picking up the fork.  
  
  


“You look like you have not slept,” Raelle remarked casually.  
  
  
  
Scylla shrugged. She placed another capsule in her coffee machine. No sleep was a torture when she had to be in the office in two hours. She made a mental note to reschedule a few meetings for her own sake.  
  
  
  
“Hey, talk to me.” Raelle looked at her softly. There was a sort of unknown tension as soon as she stepped into the kitchen and she wanted to know how to break it. This was only the second time she had managed to stay over at Scylla’s place, and the blonde was suspecting she was not welcomed.  
  
  
  
Sighing, Scylla picked up her other cup of coffee. “I- I don’t sleep with people beside me.”  
  
  
  
“Oh.” Raelle placed her fork down. “Is that why I can’t stay over? Or why you leave my apartment immediately after sex?”  
  
  
  
Scylla didn’t say anything, only sipping on her coffee but her silence was enough of an answer. The room suddenly felt suffocating, and Raelle felt as though invisible walls were starting to built up in front of the vigilante.  
  
  
  
Realising the woman was not in the right headspace to discuss anything else, Raelle got up from her stool and placed her plate and fork in the dish washer. It was best to go and let the tension pass. The doctor hesitated before taking a step towards Scylla. She slowly took the coffee cup out of the woman’s hand and placed it on the kitchen island. Then, she held the woman’s hands in her own. “I’m going to leave for work. Thank you for letting me stay last night. I know this thing about “us” is difficult for you.”  
  
  
  
Scylla didn’t reply, only looking down at their hands.  
  
  
  
“I’ll text you.” Raelle leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Scylla’s cheek before exiting the apartment, leaving Scylla to her own devices.  
  
  
  
As soon as Scylla heard the door lock click, she let out a shaky breath, some of the stifling feeling in her fade away as she heard the engine of Raelle’s car roaring away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when i'll update next bc the last 3 chapters are going to be alil longer than most and i figured i'll write the backbone of them all before uploading the next chapter.  
> but hopefully you'll find me over at "the dying of winter" really soon.  
> also, i hv a new story, freshly baked....... its called Your world to mine, check it out if you like time travel AUs... or just want more raylla <3.


	19. Chapter 19

_Fucking hell._  
  
  
  
The bullet beam struck on her shoulder, her suit managing to refract some of the force away but it still hit her with enough force to throw her to the side.  
  
  
  
Scylla groaned in pain as she landed on top of a stack of boxes.  
  
  
  
She had figured out where the Wonderland Gang’s main headquarters were at. Her aunt was no where in sight, but they had figured out she had sneaked in and gave chase as soon and she was forced to come out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her shoulders and climbed onto her feet. The men had guns in their hands and the weapons were dangerous. She did not know how Alder was able to find them and she had to escape as soon as possible. Slipping through another door, she jumped down the level of stairs, trying to find the exit down on the ground floor.  
  
  
  
She needed to pass on the information to FORT. She was reluctant to admit, but this was too big for her to handle and she needed more fire power from the Justice Society. She had scanned a few of the weapons and had planned to figure out how to counter them.  
  
  
  
As she slammed her body against the door- breaking it open, another beam shot out, piercing through her shoulder this time. She yelled out in pain, falling onto eh floor, looking up at the open night sky. She heard the rumbling of footsteps as she tried to stand back up, a hand on her bleeding shoulder, another on her belt- ready to set off her smoke bomb.  
  
  
  
The next thing she knew, a blur figure of gold and blue zipped pass her, followed by a gust of wind. Scylla stumbled away from the men, leaning against the lamp post, chest heaving. The bullet wound wasn’t too serious, her enhanced physiology already healing the small hole at her clavicle region.  
  
  
  
“Fate!”  
  
  
  
Scylla whipped her head to Abigail’s voice. As soon as she saw Raelle’s limb body on the ground, she ran across the open space and turned over the Supe. The blonde’s face was deathly pale, a large silver dagger went straight through the center of her chest.  
  
  
  
Abigail had already fought off the rest of the gang members and instantly grabbed Scylla by her collar with one hand, and scooped Raelle with her other arm. “We are going to FORT.” The leader supplied before Scylla could protest- flapping her large wings, they shot off into the sky and to the FORT headquarters.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
It had been two hours, thirty minutes and twenty two seconds.  
  
  
  
Not like she was counting the time.  
  
  
  
 _Not at all._  
  
  
  
Scylla was still at FORT. The medical team had arrived with their specialised gear and whipped Raelle into the surgery room. Izadora had came up to her and she had given the load down of what had happened, sending over the information of the weapons she had scanned. The leader of FORT had allowed her to stay and wait for Raelle, leaving her alone at the corridor of the medical division.  
  
  
  
Abigail had came along and pushed her to one of their doctors to get her shoulder fixed. After that, she was left to her own devices and she ended up on the bench outside the surgery room. She had been pacing for awhile but finally settled down enough to sit.   
  
  
  
_What if this was the last time she saw Raelle? What then?_  
  
  
  
“Drink.” A hand with a can of coke was stretched out in front of her. She looked up, meeting with the face of a familiar red head.  
  
  
  
“Is she-“  
  
  
  
“Raelle is going to be fine.” Tally gave a smile of reassurance.  
  
  
  
“Gave us quite the scare though. The dagger just missed her heart. It was nth metal. She’s going to be out of the surgery room soon. Go home. You can’t visit her right now anyway. She’s okay. You should get some rest. Heard you got a little beating of your own."  
  
  
  
Scylla snorted. “Then I’ll be heading out.” The anxiety in her stomach had settled but it would have been nice if she could see the blonde’s face. They had not spoken for two weeks and then she was suddenly dying in front of Scylla’s eyes.  
  
  
  
The vigilante sighed and made her way out of FORT.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
The sun was setting and Scylla’s eyes were prickling from a sleepless night. Abigail had came over to give her some files and she was disappointed it hadn’t been Raelle. Trying not to show it in her face, she brusquely gave ABigail the thumbdrive of her findings and returned back to her work desk. It wasn’t until the moon had lifted up into the sky when she watched on her security cameras as the person she had been waiting for rang her door bell.  
  
  
  
Scylla let out a relieved sigh.  
  
  
  
 _She was okay._  
  
  
  
“Hi.” Raelle gave her a boyish grin.  
  
  
  
Scylla felt as though she could cry. Her breath hitched as she steadied herself not to hug the doctor. She let out a light cough and motioned for Raelle to come in.  
  
  
  
Feeling her heart skip a beat as she scanned the blonde’s casual winter coat and jeans, she turned around to lock her door.  
  
  
  
“How are you feeling?” She asked the doctor.  
  
  
  
Raelle let out a quiet laugh and sat comfortably on the sofa. Her coat was already off and she had a blue flannel on. “I’m all good. The medical team patched me up real good. Was kind of disappointed I didn’t see a particular vigilante by my bedside when I woke up though.”  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes. Raelle was definitely okay. They didn’t let me stay anyway. “I was busy. Besides, you were well taken care of, were you not?”  
  
  
  
Raelle chuckled lightly. “Yeah I was. I just wanted to know if you cared."  
  
  
  
Scylla couldn’t give an answer to that. Of course she cared. But did she care for Raelle like how Raelle cared for her? She didn’t quite know yet. She walked towards the woman and started unbuttoning her shirt.  
  
  
  
“I didn’t know we were-“ Raelle’s teasing smirk died on her lips as she saw the serious face of the brunette that was staring down at the scar on her chest. The dagger went deep and it would be a scar they would never fully go away.  
  
  
  
“I’m fine.” Raelle whispered. She knew Scylla cared on the inside. And she would wait patiently for the woman to show it to her. The blonde gently kissed Scylla, feeling her whole body tingle as the vigilante kissed her back. Soon enough, they were away from the sofa and on under Scylla’s bed sheets.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
It was still dark when Scylla woke up. She frowned, her eyes squinting at the neon night lights that were still switched on. She sat up on her bed, looking around in confusion. Raelle was beside her, naked body under the blanket, an arm still around the brunette’s waist. The doctor was breathing lightly, still in deep sleep.  
  
  
  
 _Did she fall asleep?  
  
_  
  
She felt her throat close up as reality hit her like a brick. Her heart seized and she jumped out of bed, still staring at the blonde who started to stir.  
  
  
  
“Scyl?” Raelle opened an eye. Her face looked tired, eyes fluttering close again.  
  
  
  
Scylla’s heart hammered in her chest, her ears felt blocked as though she was submerged in water. She couldn’t look at the blonde. She just couldn’t. She had fallen asleep. **_How could she have fallen asleep?!_**  
  
  
  
She scrambled for some clothes and headed out of her room.  
  
  
  
“Where are you going?” Raelle followed her out of the room, the wrong shirt worn on the opposite side and still pulling up her jeans.  
  
  
  
“I- I need to go."  
  
  
  
“You are home."  
  
  
  
“I just- I need to go.” Scylla felt breathless.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Raelle frowned.  
  
  
  
“I don’t know. I don’t know.” She muttered, tying up her shoe laces. “Get yourself something to drink. eat. I don’t care. I’m going out for a while. Her chest felt tight and she was struggling to breath. Picking up her car keys, she ran towards her vehicle and zoomed off before Raelle could step out of her door. She took off to the streets, putting as much distance between her and the blonde as she could.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Scylla ended up at her bar.  
  
  
  
Porter had given her a third shot of whiskey. She had already downed a bottle of gin and some cocktails.  
  
  
  
It was about four in the morning. The bar should have been closed but Porter had kept it open for her.  
  
  
  
Her friend looked at her worriedly after she asked for a fourth short. “Scylla, what happened?”  
  
  
  
“There is something wrong with me.” She blurted out, the alcohol in her system slurring her words slightly.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?"  
  
  
  
“My heart feels weird. It suddenly got all fast... and I couldn’t breathe.”  
  
  
  
“You need to see a doctor?”  
  
  
  
“Do you think I’m sick? I was with- with Raelle and then I just. We weren’t. But then I fell asleep and it happened. And now I’m here.”  
  
  
  
Porter let out a loud laugh and Scylla shot him a dirty look.  
  
  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with your heart, dear friend. You are just love sick."  
  
  
  
“No way!” Scylla scoffed. “Love? Get a fucking grip.”  
  
  
  
“Perhaps not love. Not yet anyway." Her friend pursed his lips. He paused for a moment, observing Scylla's slightly indignant face. "You don’t ever fall asleep with anyone beside you. Like, ever. After your dad died. Yet. Here you are.” Porter reasoned. He switched out her whiskey for a glass of water. “You get all fuzzy and warm inside because you like her. Your heart beats a little faster because you have feelings for her. And knowing that scares you.”  
  
  
  
 _It wasn’t true. It wasn’t._  
  
  
  
“It’s not that kind of relationship.” She murmured, gulping down the water.  
  
  
  
“I’m not too sure about that."  
  
  
  
"It's not."  
  
  
  
Porter smirked. "Go home, Scylla. Get some rest.”  
  
  
  
It was not her feelings. It was not. Her and Raelle?   
  
  
  
Scylla hopped off the bar seat, Porter ambling after her and taking her car keys to drive her home. When she stepped back into her apartment, Raelle had already left. She kicked off her shoes and went straight into her bed room. There was a little note at the side of her bed. She saw the signature of the doctor, her vision a little too blurry to read what was on the note. As a headache started bombarding her mind, she allowed the tiredness in her body to overtake her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back.  
> I know I said I was hoping to finish this before christmas but... I'm not too sure now.  
> Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has just been real busy.  
> I hope you all like this chapter. <3 Please be patient for the enxt one, I'm really trying to get it out.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: character death

Scylla winced as the sunlight hit her face. She pressed her arm onto her eyes, trying to block out the light as she struggled to get out of the bed. Her head was still spinning and she felt her muscles ached. After a few moments, she mustered up all her strength and headed out of her room. She dragged her feet into the kitchen to get some water.  
  
  
  
Downing three glasses of water, she headed back into her room to get changed. There were some meetings she had to attend to but before that, she was to run her last test on the anti-vertigo drug that she was done with. Picking up the folder left on the balcony by Abigail in the early parts of the morning, she scanned through them, realising it was information about the weapons her aunt had obtained. Reading through them like the morning newspaper, she realised the beams could be refracted through a sonic shield and made a mental note of upgrading her suit when she got back from work.  
  
  
  
As she wore on her boots, a post-it was stuck on her door.  
  
  
  
**I hope you are okay. I’m off work and JS duty if you want to talk.**  
**\- Raelle  
  
**  
  
_Right. Raelle.  
  
_  
  
She sighed, unsticking the post-it and throwing it into the bin. Grabbing her phone, she dialled up Anacostia as she closed her front door.  
  
  
  
“Ms. Ramshorn.” Her guardian spoke professionally through the phone.  
  
  
  
“Hey Anacostia. Push back the meetings, by at least two hours. I’m going to be at work late.”  
  
  
  
“Everything alright?”  
  
  
  
Scylla chuckled nervously. “I think so. I’m just. tired.”  
  
  
  
“Alright.” Her guardian hung up as she reached her car.  
  
  
  
Getting into the car, she headed off to Raelle’s apartment.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
“Coffee?” Raelle smiled, holding up a mug at the door.  
  
  
  
“I’m good.” Scylla replied curtly, sitting down on the high stool by the blonde’s kitchen island.  
  
  
  
“Sorry about last night.” She murmured.  
  
  
  
“It’s alright.” Raelle sat down on her the other stool. “Are you okay, though? I know a panic attack when I see one. We could talk about it, if you want to.”  
  
  
  
“It’s not you. It's me.”  
  
  
  
The blonde furrowed her brows. “Do you not… want us to sleep together anymore? Did I trigger you last night?"  
  
  
  
“No, no..no. Not that.” Scylla shook her head. “I’m just. Not used to having someone beside me. This. This is new.”  
  
  
  
“It’s fine. I mean, I told you how I felt about you. But if you don’t want the same thing, we could just, cut everything off.” Raelle reached out to hold Scylla’s hands softly. “I just want you to be okay. And if this isn't working out, you can end it. Any time."  
  
  
  
“No. I-“ Scylla sucked in a deep breath.  
  
  
  
_You are just love sick._ Porter’s words settled into her mind and the vigilante tried her best not to roll her eyes.  
  
  
  
“I. I have feelings. For you.”  
  
  
  
As soon as Scylla uttered those words, Raelle resisted the urge to break into a goofy smile. She knew it was a serious topic for the brunette and wanted to be grounded about it.  
  
  
  
“I know you want to break out into a grin.” Scylla grumbled as soon as they made eye contact.  
  
  
  
And Raelle broke. She gave out a strangled snort of laughter.  
  
  
  
“Sorry. Sorry.” The blonde shook her head. “I- I’m just really happy right now.”  
  
  
  
A weight felt as though it had disappeared from Scylla's chest. Her suppressed feelings over the past few months finally released. They had been dancing around each other for awhile now. Raelle had always been open about her feelings and finally Scylla had caught up. She knew from the start she was endeared by the doctor- but now it was out in the open. And she felt vulnerable. But glad.  
  
  
  
The doctor got off her stool, and leaned forward towards the vigilante.  
  
  
  
And then they were kissing.  
  
  
  
Raelle’s hands let go of Scylla’s and pulled her up by the waist. The brunette’s hands going onto the doctor's neck.  
  
  
  
The space around them evaporated and Scylla never felt this strange amusement and fascination crawling into her stomach. She felt as though they were kissing for the first time.  
  
  
  
They broke the kiss, both breathless with their heads against each other.  
  
  
  
“Dinner? Tonight? Let’s go to the lighthouse. There’s a really cool seafood restaurant beside.” Raelle eyes gleamed.  
  
  
  
“Isn’t it a little morbid to eat where they catch the crustaceans.” Scylla raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
Raelle just grinned at her.  
  
  
  
_Was this a date?  
  
_  
  
“It’s a date, then.” Raelle gave a light peck on her cheek.  
  
  
  
**Oh.  
  
**  
  
“I- I have to go.” The brunette let her arms fall to her sides as soon as she felt the buzz coming from her phone.   
  
  
  
“Oh- Is this too early? Sorry I-“  
  
  
  
“No, I have work meetings.” Scylla cut in, giving the blonde a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tonight."  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
_Fucking hell.  
  
_  
  
Her aunt really had to make her late for her first date in forever.  
  
  
  
Scylla dived away from the beam that was shot out, scooting before a few wooden crates. She had uncovered another Wonderland gang’s underground facility after following a truck that went through a secret sewage path.  
  
  
  
And to her luck, her aunt was there.  
  
  
  
“Come on out, Scylla. I know you are there.” The venom seeped out of her aunt’s words.  
  
  
  
“Contact FORT.” She instructed her AI.  
  
  
  
The system sounded a beep, paging a distress call to FORT- a feature Izadora had insisted on when her aunt first escaped.  
  
  
  
“Heading your way. Five minutes.” She heard Tally’s voice.  
  
  
  
She stepped out slowly from the crates. She needed to buy some time to distract her aunt so the Justice Society could come around for a sneak attack.  
  
  
  
There were over a dozen Wonderland gang members, all armed with weapons. It would be a disaster if she had to fight her way through- she didn’t think she would last two minutes against her aunt, much less with men backing her up.  
  
  
  
Cursing inwardly, she regretted following the truck in without back up.  
  
  
  
“I knew you would follow the truck. You had as much curiosity as you did when you were younger.” Alder mused.  
  
  
  
“What is your endgame to all of this?” Scylla spat.  
  
  
  
“To destroy the Justice Society of course. They tried to stop me once. But now I will rule over Salem town, then the whole world!” Her aunt laughed wickedly.  
  
  
  
“Why? They did nothing.”  
  
  
  
“They think they can suppress us. Those that want justice in our own ways.”  
  
  
  
“Your line of justice is not the way.”  
  
  
  
“And yours?” Her aunt countered.  
  
  
  
Scylla remained silent.  
  
  
  
"Did you know they were sending people like us- those that did not join them, into their cells. Kept away forever?”  
  
  
  
“You tried to burn down a building.”  
  
  
  
“I wanted to kill them. The building was just. Collateral damage.” Her aunt shrugged.   
  
  
  
“You are sick in the mind.” Scylla growled. There was something off about her aunt. Perhaps the prison air made her even more screwed up in the head.  
  
  
  
And then there was a searing pain through her shoulder as she crashed into the wall behind her. A metal shard hammered through her suit and muscles and left her pinned. She cursed loudly, feeling a little giddy from the impact.  
  
  
  
“If the Justice Society weren’t there. Your mother wouldn't have died.” Alder continued.  
  
  
  
_What…?  
  
_  
  
“She was another collateral damage. The building went down with her because she decided to play hero by hiding those so-called-heroes from me. Of course I gave her a few chances, but it was for the greater good.” Alder twirled a metal shard midair.  
  
  
  
“Does my father know?” Scylla rasped. Her arm twitched. She could either pull out the shard or pull off her arm. But what if she couldn’t heal back? The blood lost would be too great for her to continue fighting. The whole building was made out of metal, there was no way she could stop the metal from being used by her aunt. The only way was to make sure her aunt could not use her hands.  
  
  
  
“Does it matter? He’s dead too.”  
  
  
  
Before Scylla could reply, the Justice Society came crashing through the roof.  
  
  
  
Abigail headed straight for Alder, grabbing her shoulders and slamming her through one of the pillars of the facility. The Wonderland gang were put into motion and Raelle blasted them off with lighting, causing them all to stumble about. Tally headed for Scylla- she pulled out the shard and pressed a cloth on the wound.  
  
  
  
“This is going to sting for a bit but the cloth is going to help stop the bleeding. You don’t have to hold onto it, its self adhesive.” Tally instructed.  
  
  
  
The vigilante handed a small button to the Supe. "It's only a prototype, but this nanotech shield might be able to refract the beams."  
  
  
  
Tally gave her a nod before jumping in to help Raelle fend off the Wonderland gang.  
  
  


Taking a deep breath, Scylla stood back up, scanning the area to find where Alder was.  
  
  
  
Anger boiled in her veins.  
  
  
  
Her aunt killed her mother.  
  
  
  
_Fuck._  
  
  
  
She heard another crash and whipped her head around in time to see Abigail being shot down with metal shards. Alder picked up a gun and loaded it with a shiny green bullet. Kryptonite. Scylla dived and kicked the gun out of her aunt hand. A snarl contorted on her face as she attempted to grab the vigilante who dodged in time.  
  
  
  
She wasn’t as lucky the next time where her aunt’s fists hit her squarely on her jaw. She wiped her bleeding lip and climbed back to her feet. Abigail was getting back on her feet but got interrupted by another gang member and Scylla was now faced with her aunt- alone.  
  
  
  
She grabbed the gun and broke it apart with her bare hands before securing the bullet in her belt compartment.  
  
  
  
“Oh foolish child, do you think I only had one bullet?” Alder laughed. She waved her hand and another gun rested perfectly in her palm.  
  
  
  
Scylla jerked, dodging the beam that was shot right at her face. She pulled out a small gadget from her belt and ran towards her aunt. She let out a small hiss of pain when the sharp edge of a metal shard cut through her cheek but she kept advancing. Summoning up a fire ball, she threw it at her aunt, giving her enough of a distraction to throw the gadget out of her hand.  
  
  
  
“Wha-“ The gadget landed on Alder's hand and immediately expanded, wrapping her whole hand and sending her down to the ground. Alder tried to pull her arm up but the enclosed nanotech immobilised her.  
  
  
  
“You!!” Alder growled, waving her other hand and collapsing the stairs above them onto the vigilante.  
  
  
  
Before Scylla could move, she was tackled by another figure.  
  
  
  
“I think we are going to need a rain check on that date.” The person behind the golden helmet chuckled lightly.  
  
  
  
Scylla couldn’t help but laughed a little herself. “Yeah, I think we do.”  
  
  
  
The crumpled metal was swung towards them as Raelle countered with a lighting bolt. The metal was diverted away from them both, though the Supe was also flung back.  
  
  
  
Scylla picked out another of her gadget from her belt. She had to immobilise Alder’s other arm.  
  
  
  
With Alder’s eyes on Raelle, she threw herself at her aunt. The other woman blocked her attack and countered with a kick. Scylla blocked it and threw a few more punches of her own. As soon as she found an opening, she swiftly pressed the gadget onto her aunt’s other arm.  
  
  
  
Alder was kneeling now, both arms unable to be lifted from the ground. The older woman let out a shrilling scream, her eyes glowing blood shot red. She jerked her head and the building started crumpling.  
  
  
  
“Foolish girl, did you only think I could control metal with my hands?!” She let out a manic laugh.  
  
  
  
Scylla reached over and got her aunt into a chokehold, hoping to stop her aunt from moving her head.  
  
  
  
“The most power muscle is your mind!” Alder screamed.  
  
  
  
_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.  
  
_  
  
The building was collapsing in on them. The Wonderland gang had stopped fighting as some had already gotten plummeted by pipes and tanks that were falling.  
  
  
  
“Go ahead, my dear niece.” Alder gasped out, voice filled with amusement. “Kill me. I dare you.”  
  
  


Scylla looked around her. The Justice Society were trying to stop the building from collapsing on itself. Tally was on the ground helping the Wonderland gang manoeuvre out of danger while Abigail and Raelle were trying to hold the main two pillars in place.  
  
  
  
This was how the previous Justice Society died. Was this her aunt's plan all along?  
  
  
  
Scylla looked straight at Raelle. She couldn’t see her expression through her mask, but she knew then she couldn’t let her die.   
  
  
  
She exhaled slowly, before twisting her arms, a loud snapping of bones was heard before the rumbles of the building stopped.  
  
  
  
Everything was a blur after that.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
The other FORT officers came and she remembered vaguely Izadora coming towards her. Before she knew it, they were at the medical bay of FORT.  
  
  
  
She felt dizzy. Cold. From all the shock. She had willed herself not to cry but she let out a soft sob once she saw Abigail and Tally walk out of the medical bay at the corner of her eyes. The medical bay lights were dimmed and she felt Raelle's presence to her right.  
  
  
  
Her arm was in a sling and she was connected to an IV stand. She really should be asleep but the adrenaline that coursed through her kept her awake. Her eyes were itchy and she felt exhausted. Her body would be fine after the week was done but she didn't feel fine. She felt empty inside.  
  
  
  
Flashes of her aunt dead in her arms ran through her mind and she felt sick all over again.  
  
  
  
She sat up, body leaning forward as she tried hard to breathe.   
  
  
  
In seconds, a warm body enveloped her. There was something so warm, something that felt so right. She let her body sag, her muscles become loose. She felt Raelle brush her hair back with her fingers.  
  
  
  
"Thank you. For saving all of us." The blonde whispered, kissing Scylla's forehead gently.   
  
  


Closing her eyes, Scylla tried to breathe in deeply. Inhaling the faint smell of the doctor's cologne, she allowed herself to be overcome with grief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter to go omg,,,  
> I can't believe I'm going to finish this story. Thank you to everyone who stayed through w this fic even though I keep pushing back my updates T^T


	21. Chapter 21

The cemetery felt cold in the snow. In the newly cold air is the grace of winter, the season that brings about its mellow stoic vibe. The other mourners were a little way off as Scylla round the top of the hill. Raelle followed a step behind as they made their way to a gravestone.  
  
  
  
The vigilante bent down, placing the flowers at the foot of the stone.  
  
  
  
 **Sarah Alder.** Was all that was carved on the stone.  
  
  
  
They stood in silence for a few minutes, before Raelle reach out her hand to intertwine them with Scylla’s. “You okay?” She asked softly at the raven haired girl.  
  
  
  
It had been a week since her aunt’s death. There was still a certain grief Scylla felt, even if her aunt had killed so many and had tried to kill even more. The memories of her aunt playing with her as a child welled in her mind. She’ll be okay. Maybe not today. But eventually.  
  
  
  
“Let’s go to the town square.” Scylla looked up at the blonde. “I heard there is a Christmas market around.” She needed somewhere else for a breather. It was only out of the tiny respect she had left for her father’s sister that she was here. But now that it was confirmation her aunt was dead, it was time to move on.   
  
  
  
Raelle nodded, still holding onto the hand of the woman of her affections, they went downhill and to Scylla’s car.  
  
  
  
\- - -  
  
  
  
Strolling along the bustling stalls and shops, Scylla watched as people swarmed in and out of them like bees. As the evening sky descended upon them, the pink and orange hues glowed up the streets along with the amber light of the street lamps.  
  
  
  
The festively designed stalls were laminated with blinking fairy lights and neon coloured signs. The bright smiles of the owners behind the stalls as they wrapped up presents for their customers, the energetic cheers of the children getting their hot chocolates- it was a vivacious atmosphere.  
  
  
  
Allured by the scent of freshly baked gingerbread cookies coming from one of the bakeries, Raelle pulled Scylla towards the door of the shop. They were just looking at the enormous Chirstmas tree adorned with glistering ornaments and the brightest yellow star on top.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes playfully at the child-like gleam in the blonde's eyes. They moved along the different stalls towards the end of the street, where there was a small crowd forming at an attraction.  
  
  
  
Raelle was pulling her towards an ice ring.  
  
  
  
“Oh… no, no, nada! NOPE!” Scylla stared in horror at the pair of black skates Raelle had gotten from the front desk.  
  
  
  
“Come on, the ever daring vigilante that went against the Justice Society can't be up for ice skating?” The doctor raised an eyebrow in challenge.  
  
  
  
Scylla threw a hand on Raelle’s shoulder, the blonde yelping in response. Raelle sure knew how to pick at her competitiveness. It was just ice skating right? She mastered stem cell micro-biology in two days, its just skating. One foot in front of the other. A walk in the park.  
  
  
  
“Shut up.” She grumbled before moving to grab the skates out of the doctor’s hand. She could see Raelle grinning hard as she wore her own set of skates.  
  
  
  
Pretending not to feel the way her heart pounds as Raelle took her hand as they made their way to the entrance of the ice ring, Scylla grumbled a little more as Raelle just laughed out loud.  
  
  
  
“Wait-“ Scylla squeaked as her skates landed on the ice. This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. As soon as she felt the slippery ice beneath her, she knew she done fucked up.  
  
  
  
Raelle was circling around her as she had her hands out to steady herself, her knees locked in place. _How the heck do people even skate?_  
  
  
  
“I’ve got you,” the blonde appeared in front of her, wrapping her arms around the vigilante's waist.  
  
  
  
“I would have gotten the hang of it,” Scylla murmured.  
  
  
  
“You wouldn’t suddenly have an aneurysm if someone helps you, Scyl.” Raelle snorted, pulling them closer till their noses were brushing. “You know, skating together is more fun than skating alone."  
  
  
  
“Yeah, that is if I can move,” the raven haired girl rolled her eyes.  
  
  
  
“Right, right,” Raelle moved a little, hands still on her waist as she skidded backwards. “First step, don’t lock your knees. Balance and center of gravity? I’m sure you know about that.”  
  
  
  
Scylla took a few wobbly steps forward. It took her a minute before she was actually moving forward on the ice.  
  
  
  
“That’s it, you are a natural!” Raelle complimented, letting go of Scylla’s waist to hold her left hand instead. Placing a kiss on her gloved knuckle, Raelle gave the girl another encouraging smile.  
  
  
  
Scylla rolled her eyes again, feeling her cheeks heat up.  
  
  
  
It took Scylla a few more minutes before she got more confident in her skates. Gaining more speed, they managed to complete a round on the ring. There was a comfortable silence between them, songs of all genres blasting through the speakers filling in.  
  
  


Raelle sneaked glances at Scylla, catching herself beaming at the vigilante’s very serious facial expression. The current song was coming to an end and that was Raelle’s cue. She had planned for this. _She going to do it._  
  
  
  
She spun herself, skating backwards again, causing Scylla to look at her in confusion. The blonde placed a little peck on the top of the brunette’s head.  
  
  


_ I don't know how or why _

_ Or who am I that I should get to hold you? _

_ But when I saw you all alone against _

_ The skies like I'd known you all along _

_ I knew you before we met _

_And I don't even know you yet_  
  
  
  
Firm hands were placed on Scylla’s waist as Raelle picked up speed, gliding them across the ice ring.  
  
  


_ All I know is your someone I have always known _

_ All I know is you're someone I have always known _

_ And I don't even know you _

_ Now I wanna hold you _

_ Hold you close _

_ I don't ever wanna have to let you go _

_ Suddenly the sunlight _

_ Bright and warm _

_Suddenly I'm holding the world in my arms_  
  
  
  
Every spiral, every touch, every twitch of movement was not lost on Scylla. She allowed the doctor to guide her round the ring, feeling the crisps winter air on her cheeks. They did not worry, they did not rush.  
  
  


_ Say that you'll hold me forever _

_ Say that the wind won't change on us _

_ Say that we'll stay with each other _

_ And it will always be like this _

  
  
It felt like they were in a world only the two of them knew. Time had slowed down, the chatter of the crowd were muffled static noise. They were stuck in their own little world, like all sappy cheesy romance cliches. Their hearts hammered against their chests as Raelle slowed them both down when the song came to an end.  
  
  
  
The blonde’s arms were still wrapped around Scylla’s waist, her blue eyes crinkling as she stared at her favourite person. The speech she had prepared with Tally over the course of the week spinning in her head.  
  
  
  
“Go out for dinner with me,” Raelle blurted out. Her heart felt as though it was beating between her ears. "And before you ask, you play this song on spotify all the time so I made a guess you liked it and told the audio team."  
  
  
  
“We are going out for dinner. You booked this French restaurant by the beach, remember?” Scylla quipped, giving the blonde a wry smile. One look at Raelle’s eyes and she knew where this was going. But she had to make sure. If this is really what she thinks it is, she had to make sure this was really what Raelle wanted. That she was what Raelle wanted- because she can’t go through giving herself to something completely and being let down again.  
  
  
  
“We did- I mean-“ Raelle spluttered. “Go out with me. Like, a date. Officially. As, a couple. Together.” _This was sure easier in front of Tally._ "Let me buy you flowers. And then let me buy you that cheesecake you said you didn't like but really, you did enjoy eating. Let me fumble through my words as I tell you how beautiful and amazing you are.”  
  
  
  
Scylla laughs.  
  
  
  
Raelle took a deep breath. “Let me take you home and linger a little too long because I don’t want to say good bye-“  
  
  
  
Scylla surged forward, pressing their lips together.  
  
  
  
Raelle kisses back, feeling her whole body burn for the woman she loves. In that moment, their emotions were an ever-bright flame.  
  
  
  
They broke the kiss, both breathless with their foreheads touching.  
  
  
  
“CEO of Ramshorns Industries, Salem’s most notorious vigilante, Miss Scylla Ramshorn, will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
  
  
And there it was.  
  
  
  
The question.  
  
  
  
If it were a few months ago, Scylla would have said no.  
  
  
  
But she knew her answer now.  
  
  
  
“Yes.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand... this story has come to an end.  
> Thank you everyone for sticking through this. I really enjoyed writing this. :3  
> Hop onto my other stories thats still WIP.  
> I love you all <3


End file.
